Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou miko
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: AU Kagome is an inu hanyou who unknowingly has the Shikon no tama trapped inside of her body. When she meets Touga and helps him save his son Inuyasha from his eternal sleep at Kikyo's hands her life is thrown into chaos. As a hanyou who only just realized that she has reiki her journey as the guardian of the shikon no tama will be anything but easy... ADOPTED FROM Lunarbust23
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's life as Inu hanyou miko

Hey people, it's me again, I know I am supposed to update my other stories but I will promise. This story have I adopted from Lunarbust23 since she would no longer continue this story and since I am huge fan of this story loved it so much I felt I wanted to continue this story. It would be a shame for this story to be unfinished.

This story is an Inuyasha story, with Kagome/Touga a.k.a. Inuyasha's father. Now let me give you a laydown for the story! Inuyasha's father did not die when he was born so he lived and raised Inuyasha, who will still be his old jerky self! Izayoi died of natural causes since Touga did not take her as a mate because she was not his soul mate so the bond could not be completed. Sesshomaru is still a sexy asshole that needs a reality check. Kikyo still met a similar end at Naraku's hands, after she sealed Inuyasha to the tree of course. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo will still play the same parts in this story as well. Kagome was born after Kikyo died as an inu hanyou of the onyx clan, the details of her life will be revealed later. And yes the shikon jewel is still central to the story! Anyways now that the overview is done...ON WITH THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Short pants of air escaped from dainty lips as the young onyx haired inu hanyou female streaked through the trees at an unbelievable speed. Shouts and hisses trailed after her from the group of demons that hunted her down for simply being born. Such was the fate of a hanyou who had no one in the world to turn to. She thanked her bastard sire for being an inuyoukai of the onyx clan as they were renowned for their incredible speed, before she pumped a massive amount of youkai into her legs and just disappeared from her enemy's sight.

"Where the fuck did that wretched bitch go?" One of the snake demons hissed furious that he had lost sight of his prey.

Kagome watched from above them before she lurched down at inhuman speed and raked her claws through said demon tearing him in half. Her beautiful silver eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as she quickly raked out at another snake, quickly disemboweling him. Both of them fell in a heap at her feet and she sent a small prayer to the god that she was sure had forsaken her to have some mercy on their souls. She always regretted taking life even though she knew that she had no choice but to kill to survive. Her bastard father sure as hell wouldn't be coming to her aid should she ever need it, so she learned to defend herself early on in her life. Still as she looked down and flicked the remains from under her claws, she figured that companionship of some sort would be nice. "Not that I will ever experience that in this life..." She muttered sadly before turning away and wandering in the opposite direction. No one would ever want a hanyou that was for certain.

Touga stared at the form of his son pinned to the bark of the Goshinboku by a brittle arrow. Fifty years had passed and yet he had not found a way to release his son from his eternal sleep. What was worse was that he knew that his son was suffering from nightmares of the worst kind, the betrayal of the one who had pinned him to said tree. Kikyo. Even thinking her name made his blood heat up. That woman had thought that his son had betrayed her and stolen the jewel from her to become a full youkai. Now he knew that Inuyasha hated being a hanyou, but he also knew that it was a mixed feeling. For if he rid himself of his human blood that would be the same as ridding himself of his mother's blood, and if Inuyasha loved anything it was his mother. Even he missed Izayoi dearly after all of these years. But she was not the one that was truly meant for him and he was more than aware of this when he married her. It still did not stop him from loving her with all that he was capable of, and she had lived a long life by his side. If she could see her son now there was no doubt that she would be weeping at his imprisonment at the hands of the woman he had loved. Not that it could be changed at this point. Only a miko of immense power could remove the arrow and break the seal that bound Inuyasha. Now some would ask why he himself could not remove the arrow, the answer being that if he pushed his youki into the arrow to try and release Inuyasha, Kikyo's dormant reiki could flare up and simply purify his son to ash. And he knew this from experience as he had tried it before, and had immediately stopped when the arrow glowed a bright blue, and blood started pouring from the newly re-opened wound. So all he could do was wait until someone came along who could break the seal and release his son. "I hope that day comes soon Inuyasha. I find that I miss you more than I had ever imagined." He sighed and turned around to walk towards the opposite tree line, only to stop at the sweetest aroma he had ever smelled in his life, yes even sweeter than Inukimi, and Izayoi. Tilting his head back to get a deeper whiff of the scent he nearly shuddered at the smell of fresh dew, and water lilies. Anyone who wandered into the clearing at that moment would have only caught a glimpse of white and silver blurring together as he streaked from the meadow into the trees in search of that wonderful scent. After a moment the feel of a strange aura brushed against his. It was comprised of youki, and something else...? Said aura spiked in apprehension as he drew nearer and his own youki bared down on her's. A split second later he shot through the trees like a comet and came face to face with an inu hanyou female. His feet planted firmly on the ground as his gaze became transfixed on her. Long dark hair fell to her knees in thick waves, bangs framing her rose shaped face. Thick dark lashes ghosted over the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen, before they brushed over delicate cheek bones as she blinked at him. Her body was considerably smaller than his yet she was still filled out where she should be, with a nicely endowed chest, slim waist leading down to a curvy bottom, and toned thighs, and legs. She was perfect. There was no other way to describe her. He gulped down a large lump in his throat and spoke. "What is your name?"

She looked surprised that he had spoken to her at all but she answered him, well sort of. "Who wants to know?" She asked defensively, her body tensed to fight, or flee at the first aggressive move from him.

A low growl built up in his chest at her blatant refusal to submit to him, but he guessed that as a hanyou she was not used to any courtesy from anyone so he would let it go just this once. "The Inu no Taisho, and Lord of the Western Lands. Now if you would give me your name as is customary. And please relax yourself as I have no intentions of attacking you."

Kagome." She answered curtly while she retained her defensive stance despite his request. "Now if that is all My Lord then I would like to leave now."

When she turned around as if to dismiss him he snarled loudly catching her attention, and once she had turned back to him he spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "I did not say that you could leave Kagome." When she looked at him like she wanted to argue he silenced her with another loud snarl that demanded submission. Now that he had caught her scent, and she his attention there was no escape for her even if she wanted to run. Some part of him vaguely wondered why she was not reacting to him as he was to her, but her human blood could be diluting her instincts, or her past could be forcing her to be more wary of him, even if she should not be as he would never hurt her. He wanted her already, and she would not escape him. But before he could state as such a large pulse of pink light suddenly shot out from her body and into the sky. Golden eyes watched it shoot off in the direction of the Goshinboku and disappear. Not even a second later there was a responding pulse of power that he instantly recognized as Inuyasha's youki. It was as if it was rousing itself from a deep sleep but how could that be? And better yet how could a hanyou possess reiki? He spared her a stunned look before he darted towards her and whisked her into his arms before shooting off towards the Goshinboku again.

"What the hell are you going?!" She shouted in obvious outrage at the blatant manhandling.

"Just be silent for a moment woman!" He barked out as they closed in on the clearing where Inuyasha's youki was pulsing. As he got closer he felt the distinct feel of several more auras, one demon, and several humans. His speed picked up considerably and he shot back into the clearing. There was no demon in sight that he could see, but the humans were crowded around the Goshinboku where he could hear Inuyasha cursing up a storm. "Even after being asleep for fifty years the boy still has no manners..." He sighed as he swept a weary glance over the meadow before he sat Kagome on her feet. "Kaede tell your people to back away from my son this instant!" He called out to the elderly miko who was desperately trying to calm the borderline angry mob.

"I am trying Touga-sama! Perhaps it would do ye well to calm your son as well!" She shot back exasperated.

Sparing one look at Kagome he turned and walked straight through the angry crowd and up to Inuyasha, who was miraculously still hanging from the tree by the same arrow. His brows furrowed in confusion, and disbelief. How could the arrow still be there when the spell had apparently dissipated? He reached out and as expected the arrow lit up before Inuyasha hissed in pain and shot him a heated look. He turned to Kaede. "How is it that he is awake when some part of the spell still holds?"

Kaede looked around thoughtfully for a moment before she sighed. "I know not Touga-sama. The only one who could break the spell would be someone of power equal, or superior to my sister's." After a moment her one visible eye furrowed and she turned curious eyes on a still silent Kagome.

Touga noticed her stare and turned to look at Kagome. "This is Kagome. We have just recently met. Kagome this is Kaede the high miko of this village." He introduced them.

Kagome only nodded curtly and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Kaede how do we go about getting my son down from the Goshinboku?" He asked impatiently. The agitation was literally rolling off of Inuyasha in waves and he did not want to waste time in getting his son down from his resting place.

Kaede pondered the question for a moment before she once again looked to Kagome. "Did ye sense anything odd before Inuyasha awoke Touga-sama?"

He once again followed her gaze and hummed thoughtfully. "Why yes as a matter of fact I did. Not that I completely understand what happened mind you." He turned away from Kagome and back to Kaede. "A blast of reiki came from Kagome. Imagine my surprise when that happened?"

"Hmm well I guess it is safe to say that Kagome is the only one that can get him down from the Goshinboku, as she is the only one here who, by some miracle possesses power at least equal to my sister's." Kaede finished thoughtfully.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait just a moment!" Kagome huffed as she marched through the stunned group of humans to stand between the two. "What the hell do you mean I have reiki? I am nothing but a worthless hanyou! Anyone with youkai blood cannot possess reiki!" She exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything in response an astonished cry came from Inuyasha who had not until that moment seen Kagome.

"Wait! I thought you said that Kikyo died! But she's right..." He cut himself off as he finally took note of what his eyes, and nose were telling him. "Keh! Kikyo was a lot cuter..." He grumbled in embarrassment at confusing the two.

That set Kagome off and in a second she was in the Inuyasha's face. "What the hell is your problem you stupid twit!? Were you even listening to what anyone else said?! Of course I am not Kikyo as I was born after she died! Gods use your senses you pompous ass!" She turned away before freezing and turning back towards him almost as an afterthought. "And my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She screamed before she hopped off of the tree roots and stomped away.

Inuyasha's jaw was slack before it snapped shut and he glared at her rather heatedly. "Keh! Stupid wench! So are you two going to get me down or what?!"

"If you were listening Inuyasha you would know that only Kagome, the woman that you just offended can get you down!" Touga growled low in displeasure. "Kagome?" He called out.

"What?!" Came the irritated response.

"Could you please come here for a moment?" He waited for her to appear at his side. "We need your help to free Inuyasha from the spell placed on him."

She glared up at him almost viciously and snarled. "And how do you expect me to do that? I never even knew that I had reiki until today!" And before anyone could respond Inuyasha cut her off.

"Keh! This stupid wench probably couldn't control her reiki even if she tried! Hell Kikyo was on a level that no one could reach! And you think that this worthless wench is?! Ha!"

In a flash Kagome was up in his face again snarling. "Oh really? Well I think I am gonna give it a shot! Just so that I can beat your ass after I let you go!" She hissed before she grabbed the arrow none-to-gently and yanked on it. "Stupid!" Yank. "Infuriating!" Another yank. "Idiot hanyou!" Yank. "Gives other!" Another yank. "Hanyou a bad name!" She shrieked as a light pink aura shot from her hands just as she yanked the arrow from Inuyasha's chest in a blinding torrent of light.

Touga was momentarily stunned at the purity of said aura before he shielded his eyes to avoid going blind. A second later the light faded and he dropped his arms to see Inuyasha standing on the ground in front of the Goshinboku, face to face with Kagome. The two were snarling like rabid inus and he made to stop them before blood was shed. "Enough." He ordered sternly as he stepped between the two. "Inuyasha is this any way to treat the woman who saved you?" He chastised his youngest son.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted before he turned away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha I am glad to see you free at last my son." Touga clasped a hand on his son's shoulder affectionately. "Come so that we may talk on all that you have missed during your sleep. I am sure that Kaede would not mind catching up with you either."

"Aye I do have some questions for Inuyasha that I need answers to. Come and we will return to my hut so that we may speak." Kaede turned and started leading a reluctant Inuyasha away.

Touga turned to see Kagome attempting to dash out of the meadow while he was distracted. "You are coming too Kagome." He held out a hand to her expectantly and a challenging look overtook his features. "Do not try to run Kagome, for I will catch you sooner or later. We have much to discuss don't you agree?"

She huffed and stomped past him in the direction that Inuyasha, and Kaede had disappeared to. "Ass."

He smirked at her before following after her slowly. None even noticed the pulsing of the well or the youki that could once again be felt emanating from it.

Her leg twitched in irritation as she returned the heated glare that Inuyasha was sending her way from across the hut. The bastard had been like that since she had freed him and it was starting to get on her nerves! OK so she was well passed irritated and he would soon find out if he did not cut his shit out! Before she could snap at him Touga seated himself next to her and Kaede passed out tea to everyone. She lifted her cup and sniffed for discreetly for any poison before she deemed it safe and took a sip.

Kaede chose that moment to start the conversation by asking a rather forward question. "Did ye strike my sister down as she claimed Inuyasha?"

Said idiot looked shocked and in a flash he was on his feet and in Kaede's face. "Hell no! She attacked me first! After that I tried to escape from the village before she came after me again!"

A warning growl resounded from beside her and Inuyasha backed off slightly as his father commanded. "You will speak politely to Kaede Inuyasha. The actions between you, and Kikyo have nothing to do with her and you will not take your anger out on her. Is that understood?"

"Keh! Yeah fine!" The redclad hanyou slumped back against the wall in Kaede's small hut to avoid angering his father any further.

"So ye did not attack her?" Kaede asked to assure herself that she had heard right.

"Keh! That's what I said ain't it?!" He answered irritably though there was a note of sorrow in both his voice, and scent now.

Rather than try to understand any of this she simply listened to what was said with disinterest. None of it had anything to do with her anyways. And once this was all said and done she would disappear at the first chance she got. Silver eyes slid over to the large Daiyoukai who was listening intently to the conversation between the two. If she could slip past him that is.

"I do not understand... If ye did not attack Kikyo and inflict the wound that ended her life then who did? She claimed that it was you who attacked her, but I believe ye when ye say that ye did not. And I believed her when she said that ye did." Kaede mumbled thoughtfully. It was obvious that she was deeply conflicted over the development in the demise of her sister. "It could not be a shapeshifter as they cannot change their youki..."

Touga spoke up then and everyone of importance turned their attention towards him. "A select few can. And even more common is the ability to erase your youki aura so that no trace is left. So it is possible that a shapeshifter disguised himself as Inuyasha and masked his aura so that he could sneak up on Kikyo. That is more likely than one having the ability to mimic auras."

"And that does make sense. My sister was a powerful miko whose life was sought by many youkai. But that would still mean that whoever killed her is still wandering free."

In an instant Inuyasha was up and snarling so loud that the hut was shaking. "You mean her killer is still alive?" He roared loudly.

"Is that not what she just said? Not sit down and stop snarling! It is not as if it will do you any good right now!" Kagome hissed in irritation.

Inuyasha whirled on her in a flurry of snarls, and snaps of his jaws. "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU WENCH?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW?! GET OUT BEFORE I SHRED YOU WITH MY CLAWS!"

Her hackles rose in her own fury and in a second she had launched herself at him at a speed that he could not keep up with. She crashed into him and they tumbled out the reed door in a mess of snarls, and slashes of claws. Her fangs found the side of his neck and her youkai side demanded that she respond to his act of dominance with aggression and she viciously tore into him with her claws, ignoring the fact that he was doing the same. Before the fight could escalate anymore she was yanked off of him and her back crashed into a firm chest.

"Enough! If the two of you wish to fight like whelps then I would be more than happy to oblige you both!" Touga's deep baritone washed over them. He held her tight against him and turned away protectively when Inuyasha jumped to his feet threateningly. "Inuyasha I will not tell you again! Back down or else I will take it as a direct challenge to my status as alpha!"

The results of that statement were instantaneous as Inuyasha backed down and bared his throat in submission, even if it was reluctantly. His eyes were still trained angrily on her though and it did not help to calm her down in the least, if anything it had her itching to kick his ass. But Touga obviously scented that because his hold on her tightened and he growled at her warningly.

"The same applies to you as well Kagome." He spoke dangerously.

"No it does not because I am not a member of your pack! Therefor I am not yours to command Touga-sama!" She spat back with stubbornness.

"For once I agree with the wench! She ain't pack so why's she gotta be here?! And why the hell are you actin so possessive over some random bitch?! What she a concubine or somethin?" Inuyasha snickered at the last part. "She has to be! I mean she ain't nothin to look at compared to mother, or Kikyo!"

She snarled in rage as she squirmed around in an attempt to free herself. "How dare you compare me to anyone you ass!? I am KAGOME! I am not anyone else!"

"Keh! Yeah I know wench! You ain't good enough to be anyone else." Inuyasha snorted haughtily.

"Enough Inuyasha! I have already told you to cease immediately!" Touga's tone brooked no argument and instantly Inuyasha shut up. "Now if you must know Kagome is not my concubine as we have just met on this day. However she is mine so you will respect her."

All the thoughts immediately ceased running through her head until nothing but his words were repeating themselves over and over again. His? His what? Something inside of her told her that she knew but was refusing to acknowledge it not that she cared what it, or he thought. As far as she was concerned she was no object to be claimed. "I do not belong to anyone Touga-sama! So why don't you just let me go so that I can disappear, that way I don't end up killing your son!" She snarled at Inuyasha threateningly at the end of her statement. Both of them were shocked however when he merely tightened his hold on her and the scent of his musk rolled over her before clinging to her blue kimono, and her person.

"No I cannot do that Kagome, for you see you have caught my interest in a way that no other female ever has. So I plan on taking you into my pack whether you like it or not." His voice turned threatening on his next words. "So do not even think to escape from me Kagome. I will hunt you down to the ends of this earth if I must." He nuzzled into her head for another moment before he finally released her.

In a flash she took off into the trees to put some distance between her and the big Daiyoukai, mindful not to go too far of course. She had no doubt in her mind that he would take off after her if she did choose to flee. So she simply dashed into the clearing where the strange wooden well was located before she sighed and slumped against it. She had so much on her mind about the events of the last several hours. The first was how possessive the great Inu no Taisho was being over her. It was like he had taken an interest in her as a potential mate and that was just ridiculous. No even if her instincts were going haywire trying to convince her that it was indeed that, she refused to believe it. Perhaps it was the fact that he had a hanyou son and he felt sympathy for her? Maybe he wanted to take her in as an adopted pup? No if that were it he would not be acting so dominate. That only left one possible outcome and she just plain refused to believe it so she shoved all the thoughts out of her mind before they could drive her crazy, and focused on relaxing while she had the chance. Even that was short lived though as the well behind her released a pulse of power that had her hair standing on end. She jumped up and spun around just in time to see a giant centipede youkai shoot out of the well.

"Finally! I finally found it! Now give it to me!" The long haired centipede woman shrieked as she shot towards her in a blur.

She was not expecting the burst of speed that the youkai shot herself at her with and she was a second too slow in her reaction. The youkai's jaws tore into her side as her body was roughly thrown into the air. Time slowed down as the youkai ripped into her side and the pain shot through her body from the impact. The distinct feel of something sliding out of the wound was the only warning she had before a pink blood stained orb floated in front of her for a second before her body fell unceremoniously to the ground. The small object fell in front of her with a small clinking sound and she lifted her head and reached for it on instinct. It called to her beckoning her with its' bright light and she took it into her hand. What was this thing? How had it gotten inside of her body? Before she could even think of it any longer the centipede was lurching down on her at high speed. Gritting her teeth against the pain she jumped to her feet and dodged the razor sharp teeth that were aimed at her throat.

"Bitch! Give the shikon no tama to me!" The centipede hissed venomously as she lined up another charge at Kagome.

"Psh I do not even know what that is but I know that I cannot give this to you lady!" Kagome shot back heatedly before she jumped up to intercept the youkai as she charged her again. Her enemy was fast for her size but she had nothing on Kagome and with a smirk she disappeared a second before she appeared above her enemy with claws drawn. "Shadow claws!" She shouted as she raked through the youkai's flesh with shadows that coated her claws. Her shadow attack tore through her enemy's body and literally ripped it to shreds, and the demoness's body literally rained down on the ground in a shower of blood. She dropped to the ground in a low crouch with the object clenched tightly in her hand she waited to see if anything would happen. After a moment she was sure that her enemy had been soundly defeated so she allowed herself to relax slightly. "I wonder what this thing is?" She mused as she wiped off some of the blood from the round jewel and held it up into the moonlight. That was how her "companions" found her seconds later when they all tore into the clearing, Touga at the head of the group.

"Kagome we felt the flare of youki are you-!" His words were cut off as startled gasps sounded from everyone in the clearing.

"That is... the Shikon no tama!" Kaede gasped in disbelief.

I hope you like it and you leave a review for this chapter and I want to thank Lunarbust23 for letting me take over this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 2

Hey guys I got a lot of support for this story so I wanted to take the time to thank all of you for your reviews! And also to fallingyuki, no Kagome is not exactly Kikyo's reincarnation, but she does have Kikyo's soul in her body or she did before the jewel was ripped out of her. Kikyo's soul was trapped in the jewel after she died as a fallen miko so she was technically in Kagome's body when she was born, therefore Kagome does possess some of her abilities. But she is actually going to be Midoriko's reincarnation in this story instead. And in this story hanyou's reach maturity around the same speed as a human does. Well anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Everyone was seated around her in Kaede's hut staring at her with varying degrees of shock. So a little round jewel came out of her body what was the big deal? And they had called it the Shikon no tama. All she could think was "what the hell is that?" But so far no one had told her anything, instead opting to just stare at her. Or in Inuyasha's case glare at her like she had taken something that he wanted. Impatience coursed through her and she gritted her teeth in irritation. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to tell me what this is?" She asked holding up the jewel for emphasis.

Surprisingly enough it was Inuyasha who jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at her. "YOU! If you have the jewel than that means that you killed Kikyo!" He shouted in open rage.

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly away from him to stare at Touga instead. "Is he slow in the head or something? Because I am pretty sure that I told him that I was born a little over fifty years ago. After Kikyo died!" She turned back to Inuyasha and scowled.

Before they could go at it again Kaede broke the tension in the room by asking a question that all of them apparently wanted the answer to. "But how did ye get that child? It was burned with my sister's body over fifty years ago when she died. The only way that ye could have it is if ye were her reincarnation."

"But that is not possible as there was not enough time between Kikyo's death, and Kagome's birth. Reincarnation takes at least a century at earliest." Touga stated as he sent her a calculating look. "That would mean that it is more than likely that she is Midoriko's reincarnation."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who is Midoriko?"

"She was the miko who created the Shikon no tama by taking the souls of countless demons and combining them with hers before she thrust them out of her body. That is how the Shikon no tama was created." Touga answered her easily.

"But wouldn't that mean that her soul is this thing? Then that should also mean that I cannot be her reincarnation as her soul is trapped in the Shikon." Kagome stated uncertainly. It did not make sense to her in the least but she was not exactly old and wise as Touga, and Kaede were. Perhaps they knew something that she did not?

"Yes that would normally be true. But Midoriko was always one to plan ahead for every possible outcome. So I would not put it past her to have separated a part of her soul at the last moment so that she could ensure that a part of her would be reborn to combat the Shikon's power." Touga mused aloud with an intrigued look on his face.

Now she was even more confused than ever. If that was true wouldn't that mean that she would be drastically weaker than Midoriko herself? "But that would mean that I am weaker than her right? So how could I fight something that she, at her full strength could not? It just does not make sense."

Everyone minus Inuyasha turned to Kaede when she started speaking again. "Not necessarily Kagome. For you see, the Shikon has been protected by numerous powerful mikos over the centuries since it was created. And when they died their souls were most likely trapped inside of it as a result. And since it was born in your body it would be fair to guess that you inherited a portion of their power, and abilities as well. That would mean that you must have inherited some of my elder sister's power as well. That should make up the difference between you, and your incarnation Midoriko."

She looked down and fingered the small round orb in her hands thoughtfully. "So that makes taking care of it my responsibility. And how the hell am I supposed to do that when I haven't received proper training as a miko? Hell where would I even go to learn? Every human village that I step into is hostile towards me at best! This is bullshit!" She finished getting angry at the gods for their repeated abandonment of her. "And no one even told me what this piece of shit does anyways?!" She added as an afterthought.

"Language Kagome!" Touga chastised her sternly. "And as for what it does, think of it as a well spring of power for any lucky youkai, or human to get their hands on. It would increase their power to tremendous levels without any training. So a weak demon could in fact take over the world if he could gain its power. It is also said to grant the wish of the one who holds it."

"Sounds like bullshit to me. At least the last part." Kagome said despite the scathing look she received for her language. "I may not be that wise but it sounds like a story made to make humans, and youkai desire it. But when has stories of an object granting wishes ever turned out to be true?"

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet and shoved his face into hers heatedly. "And who the hell made you the expert on ancient and powerful artifacts wench?! Kikyo told me that it did grant wishes and I believe her when she said that! And she was obviously smarter then you so you should just shut it already!" A warning growl from his father had him moving back to give her some space, even though it did nothing to stop his yammering. "I think that we should find someone who can actually guard the damn thing! Or better yet I should just use it to become a full youkai!"

"Inuyasha sit down and quiet yourself before I punish you for your repeated dismissals of my commands." Touga growled out with red bleeding into his eyes. Once Inuyasha had backed off albeit reluctantly he turned to Kaede, and Kagome. "Perhaps Kaede can at least teach you the basics of reiki control. After that you will accompany Inuyasha, and I on our travels."

Silver eyes lowered into dangerous slits at the commanding tone. "And since when did you order me around? As I have already said I am not a member of your pack even if you seem to think I am. So stop trying to assert dominance over me already!" She growled out lowly. Something about him made her youki run wild like it never had before and she was worried that her youkai blood would overtake her as it liked to do when she was emotionally charged, or hurt. And from the looks on Touga, and Kaede's faces they could sense her struggles to contain control over herself.

A large comforting hand came to rest on her delicate shoulder and she turned slightly red eyes over her shoulder to lock onto concerned gold. "Calm yourself Kagome." His voice was low and non-threatening in his effort to keep her from going full youkai on them.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself before pushing her youki back safely into the depths of her body. This male was going to be the death of her already. No one had ever forced her youkai to breaking point so fast besides her father. That was not something that she wanted to think about so she pushed the thoughts from her head for another time. "I wouldn't have to calm myself if you would stop riling me up you prick." She rasped out her voice sounding scratchy. "As for staying here you can count me out. I don't stay in human villages any longer then I can help it. For obvious reasons."

Everyone went silent at the end of that statement even Inuyasha surprisingly enough. Touga was looking at her sympathetically, like he could understand her hesitance. And even stranger was when his youki brushed against hers comfortingly as he finally began speaking. "You will not be harmed Kagome. Neither I, nor Kaede will allow it I assure you. And it would be beneficial for you to be here. At least until you learn some control over your power."

Sensing that she truly had no choice in the matter she sighed and turned away dejectedly. "Whatever." She muttered before she slumped against the wall and fell into a fitful sleep. What a day...

"You want me to wield a bow?" Kagome stared down at said weapon like it had attacked her. "What is wrong with using my claws?"

Kaede sighed and rubbed a hand over her remaining eye exasperated. "It is easier to channel reiki into a weapon Kagome. That is why ye must use a bow, as I do not have a reiki blade." She gestured with her hand towards the target at the other end of the field.

Swiftly notching an arrow and lining it up at a target as Kaede had instructed her, she fired it at said target. A small amount of reiki coated her arrow as it shot towards the target and hit the bulls' eye dead center. At least she was a decent marksman... "See? I told you that I am not an all-powerful miko. That display of reiki was downright pathetic!"

Kaede waltzed over to her and carefully scrutinized her. "That is to be expected Kagome. Learning to channel reiki at will is the most difficult aspect of training to be a miko. It took my sister years to learn how to control her power completely. And your arrow was still more powerful than any that I have generated. Now try it again." She ordered before she wandered over to where Touga had suddenly appeared at the edge of the field.

A deep scowl crossed her face as she angrily spun to the target and notched another arrow. She lined it up on her target and released it in a slightly brighter shower of pink that made the target start smoking when it hit. "Stupid smug Daiyoukai!" She muttered as she fired another arrow with a much greater amount of reiki surrounding it. She quickly notched and released another, then another, and another until all of the targets she hit were exploding on impact. And when she ran out of targets she started aiming at the trees and blowing those up too. The clearing was repeatedly lit up with flashes of pink light as she took all of her anger out on her surroundings.

"Perhaps this is a good outlet for all that hanyou aggression?" Touga's deep baritone interrupted her when she had run out of arrows.

She spun on him in anger and growled low in her throat. "I wouldn't have to release my anger at all if it weren't for you, and your son!" She spat venomously.

"Oh? But are you not happy for some company? Even if it is with a cost?" He asked her knowingly.

She stopped short remembering the thought she had had before she had run into him the night they met. She had been wishing for someone to spend time with. But did she want companionship in the form of a powerful Daiyoukai, and his arrogant hanyou son? If she did that would mean that she had formally integrated herself into their pack by considering them as her pack mates. Was she ready for that? Pictures of her siblings, and mother flashed through her head. She had been alone since they had passed. Could she really allow someone else to take their places? Would Touga try to do that?

"I do not wish to replace any of your deceased kin Kagome." Touga answered her, having apparently figured what she was thinking from her fluctuating youki. "I only wish for you to become a part of my pack. And would that not be better than facing an eternity alone?"

Yes she supposed it was better than being alone for the rest of her long life. "A part of your pack... What will your alpha bitch have to say about that?" Because surely as the Western Lord he had one.

"I do not have a mate, or a wife. My older son Sesshomaru used to act as my beta when I was gone, but after a dispute between us he left the shiro. So there is no beta, or alpha bitch for you to worry about right now."

Her beast purred at the news of his status as an available male. Of course she had known that he was not mated as his aura did not indicate such, but she had not known that he was unmarried as well. She flushed at her beast's reaction and turned away in embarrassment. "Fine. But you better not go all alpha male all over me just because I am the only female in the pack." She huffed.

"I cannot promise you that. But I can promise to treat you well, and provide for you as an alpha should."

She started when he put his hand on her back and coated her in his scent again. Why did he keep doing that? A deep warning growl built up low in her chest and forced its way between clenched teeth until he finally removed his hand from her person. Her instincts were going haywire yet she couldn't understand why. This being a direct effect of being raised by her human mother who had no knowledge of how to teach any of her siblings, or herself how to understand their youkai instincts. "Why do you keep rubbing your scent all over me?"

He looked surprised at her question for a moment like he had not been expecting such a thing from her. "I was scent marking you so that other youkai would know that you are pack. How is it that you do not know what I was doing?"

"My siblings and I were raised by my mother who was human. And of course a human would not have the knowledge of youkai instincts so she couldn't teach us how to interpret our instincts the proper way. Certain things are easy enough to learn on your own, but others are more difficult to understand."

He nodded in understanding before something occurred to him. "What about your father? As a youkai he should have been more than capable of teaching his pups how to understand their instincts."

"My father played no part in raising us." She muttered bitterly.

"But instinct would have forced him to take responsibility for his pups. And as an Inu he should have been very pack oriented."

"Yeah well maybe with his mate, but not with some human woman that he didn't care about."

"He has a mate...who is not your mother? The mother of his pups is not his mate? And you were all born after he had taken a mate?" His voice had an odd pitch of disbelief, and anger to it. His body was tight and muscles were clenched and rigid.

"Yes that is what I said isn't it?" She could understand his anger, for a mate was sacred and one did not take a female other than their mate to bed. To do so was beyond sinful, it was just plain rage inspiring. And inus were even stricter in their devotion to their mates. She guessed her father was just a selfish, disgusting bastard.

"And I suppose that explains why you are wondering about on your own when you are barely past maturity." He added as an afterthought.

"Right again."

"I hope that I get to meet your father one day so that I may set him in his place, and teach him how a proper inu behaves himself." He breathed in deeply to relax himself and combat his anger. When he had finally managed to regain himself he regarded her closely. "I guess that means that I will have to teach you how to better understand your instincts at some point. Better late than never yes?" He actually looked excited to teach her something.

"Yeah I guess..." She mumbled completely unaware of what had gotten him so excited. If she had to make a guess he was just plain weird. Sexy as hell, and smelled wonderful, but still undeniably weird. For what Inu Daiyoukai would take an unbloodied pack mate? But she would not refuse it anymore, hell even if she had wanted to run deep down she had probably wanted him to chase her. Why was that? Was it truly the fact that she was tired of being alone that dictated her less then feeble struggles against him? Or was it something else entirely? Well it wasn't like she didn't have time to figure it out. She did have a couple thousand years to figure it out.

Inuyasha was furious. That wench had the Shikon no tama and not him! And worse was the fact that his father had shown more interest in her than him! Hell his father had warmed up to her even more quickly than he had his mother! Just thinking about it was making him more furious by the minute. With a loud growl he shot to his feet and ignored Kaede's form as he pushed his way past her out the door and towards the wench's scent. If he had looked back to Kaede's hut before disappearing into the trees he would have seen her run out with a beaded necklace in her hands. As it was all he could think about was the wench and how much she was pissing him off! He flashed through the trees towards the river where he knew she was, thankful that he could not scent his father close by. That would only complicate what he wanted to do if he had to contend with his all-powerful father as well.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears as he slowed and stepped out onto the dirt path that led to the bridge. She was there standing and staring at her reflection with a faraway look in her eyes. A painful stabbing sensation assaulted his chest at the deep seeded sorrow that was there in her gaze. But he couldn't turn back now. He pushed away all feelings of guilt, or remorse and threw himself at her with his claws bared.

She whirled around in surprise before she ducked down just in time to avoid being raked in half by his claws.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She shouted angrily as she crouched defensively and bared her claws in warning.

He landed in a matching crouch and bared his teeth at her threateningly. "Just give me the Shikon wench! If you do that then I don't have to hurt you! But if you don't then I will kill you to take it!" Deep down inside he knew that he most likely wouldn't be able to kill her but he had to make her think that he meant it. He pushed his youki into his claws and lunged for her again, only to miss when she spun around at blinding speed and raked his back with her claws.

They separated and she looked at his blood coating her claws with obvious remorse. She visibly pushed that away and snarled at him violently. "If you want a fight you got one Inuyasha! And surprise surprise I have already drawn your blood!" She mocked him by waving her blood coated claws for him to see.

She stopped mocking him and disappeared before his very eyes and he barely had time to avoid a swipe from her claws that would have raked straight down his spine. Her claws bit into his shoulder instead and he took the chance to kick out at her chest. The force sent her flying back where she settled into a crouch and he sprinted towards her hunched over form. "Just give me the Shikon and we can stop fighting wench!" He growled as he swiped at her with his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

She kicked out at his feet and ducked underneath him as he went flying over her. "Not happening Inuyasha! So you better just get over it!" She shouted as wisps of shadow surrounded her claws as she charged towards him.

He barely dodged her claws shuddering as the shadows still reached out towards him. That attack was dangerous and he needed to avoid it. That would be easier said than done if she wasn't so damn fast! Hell the wench could give Sesshomaru a run for his money! "Then you leave me with no choice wench! If I have to kill you to take it then so be it!"

Dual explosions in youki had his head snapping up in the direction of the village. "Damn!" He growled as he flashed from the clearing he was in towards where he could feel his pup and Kagome fighting. A quick scan of the area of the village alerted him to the fact that Kaede was nearing the two and would reach them around the same time he did. He just hoped that they made it before the two were seriously injured.

The smell of fresh blood assaulted his nose as snarls and growls assaulted his ears. A second later he shot through the brush that blocked his view of the combatants. He could see Kaede crouched at the opposite end of the bridge with a kotodama in her hands. She was obviously channeling reiki into it but for what he was unsure. But that was all taken in through his peripheral vision. What he was really focused on was Inuyasha's bloodied form. As strong as he was, he was still not fast enough to keep up with Kagome. And Kagome had obviously developed her fighting style based on her superior speed, and flexibility, to combat larger and stronger opponents. She was a thinker and it showed in the fact that while she was injured, it was not as bad as Inuyasha was. But if his youngest pup got a hold of her he could overpower her physically. But it looked as if that would not happen as he felt a burst of reiki a second before a burst of light shot out and wrapped around Inuyasha's neck. A second later he heard Kaede shout.

"Kagome say the word to subdue his soul!"

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face before she noticed the glowing necklace now hanging around Inuyasha's neck. The look of confusion turned into a look of sick glee a second before she shouted. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed through the bridge and into the river below with a startled cry of "stupid wench". A loud splash was heard a second later.

Touga ignored Kagome's laugh of pure glee and dashed into the water to save his youngest pup from drowning. Thankfully the water wasn't that deep and he found Inuyasha fairly easily and hefted him out of the water with some effort. Damn that kotodama made his son heavy! No wonder Inuyasha couldn't fight it when it slammed him through the bridge. He jumped up and onto the bridge with his sputtering pup in hand. "Would you two mind explaining what started this?" He said with a gesture at the damaged, and bloodstained bridge.

"Ask your son." Kagome forced out over her giggles.

Gold eyes glanced down heatedly at his son who was sulking on the ground next to him. "Inuyasha..." Touga growled out warningly.

"Keh! I attacked the wench! I wanted the Shikon so I attacked her to get it! There are you happy now old man!?"

Inuyasha turned away from his father with a look of anger, and disappointment, and perhaps a little bit of fear. He did attack a pack mate after all despite his father's warnings.

Touga's eyes bled red even the gold disappearing until a demonic blue took its' place. A low dangerous growl built deep in his chest. "I warned you about what would happen if you attacked her Inuyasha! Yet you still defy me and my status as alpha by doing exactly the opposite of what I commanded!"

"Well why the hell do you care so much about the wench anyways!? It's like you care about her more than you do me and I'm your son!" Inuyasha shot back with jealousy coating every words.

"He is right you know... Maybe you should treat him a little bit better than you have been. I mean he is your blood and I am not." Kagome agreed much to Inuyasha's shock.

"Keh who asked you wench?!" Inuyasha huffed but it was obvious that his anger at her had dissipated somewhat.

"I don't need you to ask me for my opinion Inuboy, I will just give it whether you like it or not. And you should probably try to stop being so rude or else I will you know what you." She giggled at the murderous look he sent her.

"Oh hell no! Who the hell put that thing on me anyways?!"

"Kaede did. But that is besides the point Inuyasha! What matters is that you disobeyed me and attacked a pack mate! As one who has been taught to understand their instincts you should have known better!" Touga chastised him angrily.

"What about the wench?! She attacked me as viciously as I attacked her!" Inuyasha argued back his anger building up inside him again.

"Kagome was not raised by her father Inuyasha! She does not understand her instincts the same way that you do! She has not had anyone to teach her like you have! And besides she did not initiate this fight!" He clenched his pup's kimono and hefted him into the air until they were nose to nose. "I was lenient with you before Inuyasha and look at where that got me. You still disobeyed me. Now I have no choice but to show you who is alpha so that you can be reminded of your place." He ignored the frightened whimper from his son and turned to Kagome. "You will go and have Kaede treat your injuries."

She rolled her silver eyes and turned towards the older miko. "Like I need to be told! Come on Obaachan."

He watched until the two women had disappeared from sight before he dragged his son into the forest. His son knew better then to struggle and incite his anger even more and for that he was grateful. He definitely did not need to be angered even further today. After a few moments he entered a small clearing and tossed Inuyasha into the center of it. "I have always treated you with love have I not Inuyasha?" He asked his son's crouched form as he circled around him in a predatory fashion.

Rather than make any sort of sarcastic comment like he may have wanted to Inuyasha answered quickly. "Yes."

"And I have always taught you to be respectful have I not?"

"Yes."

He stopped in front of his son and stared him down. "Then why do you disrespect me? Why do you deliberately go against what I tell you to do? Have I been to kind in letting you have your freedom?"

"No but-"

"No. No buts Inuyasha. You know as well as any male inu the price of disobeying your alpha. I did not punish you as I should have when you were a pup because of your mother. I am somewhat to blame for not punishing you as I should have but that does not excuse your actions. For you knew what the price would be as you matured and grew into an adult." He flashed forward before Inuyasha could respond and raised his fist to strike. A flash of Izayoi's beautiful face almost made him stop but he steeled himself and slammed his fist into Inuyasha's face sending him flying into the dirt. She would not approve but then again she did not understand the way a youkai thought, the way they learned. His love for her had prevented him from disciplining Inuyasha the way he should have. That could continue no longer now that he had found a female to bind himself to. It would only entice his pup to challenge her as well, and that could lead to his death should he attack her once they were bound. That thought gave him the strength to keep going. Inuyasha had barely scrambled to his feet before he slammed his fist into his face again. The force had Inuyasha's body snapping backward into the dirt where he lay stunned for a moment. His cheek was already swelling and he could tell that even with his son's fast healing there would be a bruise for days to come.

Inuyasha forced himself up and glared at his father's patiently waiting form. "You never answered my question old man! Why do you care about the wench so much?" He spat on the ground as he forced himself to his feet. Only to feel a fist smash into his chest and send him flying to the forest floor once more.

Touga loomed over his youngest pup's dazed form. "Your instincts should have already told you why Inuyasha. Though Kagome is probably not aware of why."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and he stared at his father in disbelief. "That's why you scent marked the wench?! You see her as a potential mate?"

"Life mate." He corrected strongly. There was no doubt about it as his beast reacted so strongly to her. A youkai always knew when they had found their life mate, or soul mate as some would call it. The hot fiery scent of denial permeated the air around them from Inuyasha.

"No way! I thought mother was your life mate! How could you throw her away for some hanyou wench!"

"If Izayoi was my life mate then I would have been able to bind myself to her Inuyasha. But I was not, because despite how much I loved her she was not truly meant for me. If she had been then she would still be here." He watched as his son processed his words before slumping down in anguish.

"Go to your wench then old man and leave me be." Inuyasha growled out brokenly.

Touga hesitated in leaving his son alone, but he knew that Inuyasha needed it. So with a quick scan of the surrounding area to make sure it was safe he turned and left his son to his thoughts. It hurt, he was sure of that, but he was also sure that one day Inuyasha would understand. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later as he had a feeling that this dominance thing may not be entirely over.

Kagome shifted as Kaede finished bandaging her wounds. Not that she needed it but she didn't feel like arguing it too much. She'd be healed by tomorrow morning at the latest and then she could just shred the bandages herself. She reached over for the worn blue kimono and slid it over her shoulders as Kaede moved away to stir the stew she had prepared for their evening meal. She had just fastened her sash when Touga pushed aside the reed door and entered the hut. "Where's Inuyasha?"

His golden eyes met her silver and he sat down close to her. "He needed some time to himself to think. I am sure that he will be returning shortly."

"You didn't beat him too badly did you?"

"Not nearly as badly as I used to punish Sesshomaru when he was a pup." He answered her. "He used to be unable to move for days when I was finished. Then again Sesshomaru is a full youkai, and he is as stubborn as his mother."

"Huh... I hope that I never have to meet either of them." She said dismissively.

"Well I hate to inform you that one day you will have to. They are pack after all, and a new pack mate must be introduced at some point." He looked like he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Bad relationship with her? Or him?" She asked after she stifled her laughs.

"Both. But Inukimi especially." He grimaced at the name.

She laughed out loud at that and after a moment he joined in despite himself. Well if he was as nervous about the meeting then she would look forward to watching him squirm during said meeting. At least her new life inside of a pack was shaping up to be anything but dull.

Hey guys how do you like it so far? Hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter. Anyways R&R and let me know what you think!

 **Källtext**

Bidra med en bättre översättning


	3. Chapter 3

,

Välj språk ▼

Kagome's life as Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

"You dragged me out of bed before the sun even rose for what reason?" Kagome shot out irritably to the Inu Daiyoukai standing in front of her. Of course he had to choose the worst day to deprive her of her much needed sleep. Tonight was the full moon and also her human cycle, and any hanyou knows that it is not safe to sleep while you are stuck in human form. So she had planned to sleep as late as she could to make up for what she would miss tonight. But no! Her new Alpha just could not let her do that! Her eyes narrowed at the bright look in his, at least in her opinion, warm and expressive eyes. It was obvious that he knew of her irritation, and he enjoyed it too.

"I decided that now was as good a time as ever to begin teaching you about pack life Kagome. We do have a lot of lost time to make up yes?" He smiled brightly at her before he sank gracefully to the ground while he gestured for her to do the same.

She grumbled and sank to her bottom across from him. "And that couldn't have waited until after the sun was up?" She shot back heatedly.

He shot her a reprimanding look before he ignored her obvious attitude. "Now what do you know of inu pack structure Kagome?"

"Not much, just that there is an alpha male, and an alpha female who are in charge."

"Yes but there are others in the pack as well such as pups, cousins, siblings, and so on. Pack mates are very affectionate with each other, and enjoy various activities together. Such as bathing, hunting, and grooming each other."

"Oh no! I am not bathing with either of you! You filthy hentai!" She hissed in embarrassment while she scooted back to what she felt was a safer distance.

The big Inu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose exasperated. "It is normal pack behavior Kagome and it is nothing to be embarrassed about. That being said, I am not trying to force you to do it by any means. In fact I believe that you will most likely come to desire to do these things on your own as you get accustomed to traveling with us. But that is beside the point. May I continue uninterrupted?"

"Fine. But you better not try and perv out on me old man!" She stated eyeing him wearily. Maybe she should make a break for it and find a suitable tree to sleep in?

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, pack mates do many things together. The most common being what I stated earlier. Doing these things helps pack mates bond and become closer to each other. So as a new pack mate you will be expected to do some of these things with myself, or Inuyasha. Whatever you are comfortable with of course." He added when she glared at him. "Integrating a new pack mate is always rocky at first as you have already been exposed to with Inuyasha. His instincts drove him to attack you and establish dominance, it was not just his desire for the Shikon that drove him. He most likely was angry, and jealous of my attention to you and that played a part in it. That is why I had to take him aside and punish him. As Alpha it is my job to punish unruly pack mates as I did with Inuyasha. And as I will do to you should you behave in such a manner as he did."

"So you are the papa of the group. Have to go around dishing out spankings to bratty little pups do you? Instead of being scared of you, it actually amuses me to imagine all the beatings Inuboy is gonna take in the near future." She said smiling sadistically at the thought.

"I can only hope that you are wrong about that as I have no desire to beat my son on a regular basis. But if he should earn my anger by disrespecting me again he will receive a suitable punishment. Now on to other matters of pack hierarchy. Pups, whelps, and bitches are the most viciously guarded members of a pack. They are the central unit of a pack, and the males protect them fiercely. For if their pups, and bitches were killed that would mean that their blood would not be passed on to newer generations."

"So you expect me to act like some defenseless little girl and hide behind you when I am threatened?" She asked in a tone that was equal parts incredulous, and dangerous. She did not want to bow down and hide behind anyone even if it was expected of her!

"Yes, and no. Males often have to go off and patrol their territory, and fight off various threats. When that happens the bitches are the only defense for the pack, and they have to take over the position as provider in their male's place. So when and if I must leave you, you will be responsible for yourself."

"What about Inuyasha? If he stays is he going to go all Alpha and try to dominate me again? Will he leave me to fight alone when you're gone?" Somehow she could see the redclad hanyou doing something along those lines. Not that she would ever fall and bow to a mindless idiot like him. And if worse came to worse she could always sit him. She turned away from her thoughts of Inuyasha in a deep crater in the ground when Touga started speaking to her again.

"If he does he will be punished for it either through banishment, or a physical reprimand. Rest assured it would not be tolerated. Not that I believe you to be weak, or defenseless. You definitely showed strength when you fought my son yesterday. It makes me wonder about your lineage."

"Don't ask." She deadpanned to stop that topic before it even started. No way did she want to talk about her father.

"As you wish. Now that is the basic structure of a pack, we work together to survive. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now instinct also plays a big factor in pack life. One instance being when Inuyasha was threatening you in Kaede's hut. I growled at him in my Alpha timber and he immediately backed off and bared his neck. That is an act of submission, and it is what a lower level pack mate does to show that he understands his place. And when one does not submit a fight usually ensues. It is purely instinct at that point and the one who demanded submission would not be able to control himself form attacking the one who refused to submit. In your case it was different as you did not understand pack hierarchy."

"But now that you are teaching me, I will not be exempt from similar punishments."

"Yes, and no. Bitches are usually not punished by males the same way other males are. Bitches are precious and coveted in the pack. They generally only fight amongst themselves. Not that those fights cannot be as bloody as fights between males."

She scowled as a thought occurred to her. "That means that Inukimi will probably try to attack me right? She will see me as a threat to her position because I am an outsider."

He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "Inukimi is not exactly pack. She is more like extended pack. Still she may try to challenge your place in my pack out of jealousy. But as Alpha I will not allow either of you to kill each other. So do not be worried."

"I wasn't worried about her killing me Touga. I am more than capable of protecting myself as I have done ever since... Never mind." She looked away with sorrowful eyes. "Just trust me when I say that you don't need to protect me like I am some defenseless pup. I would never have made it this far in life if I was."

"Of course." He agreed a sympathetic look in his warm golden eyes. "Next thing we need to discuss is the bond between mates. When an inu male takes a mate it is a permanent bond that can never be broken. Because of that male inus are very possessive of their mate. They will never take another to their bed, or even look at another female. This behavior usually starts as soon as the male has encountered the female he wishes to bind himself to."

"But how does a male know when he has found that female?" She asked curiously. In truth she had always wondered at that very thing but had never gotten any answers. Not that she would have ever asked her father herself, and even less likely that he would answer her. She shivered when his eyes suddenly took a smoldering intensity as he stared into her eyes.

"There are many signs that give off whether that bitch is the one. If she is her scent will be like an aphrodisiac to the male. It will draw him in to her, and when he sees her he will never let her go. Possessive does not even begin to cover an inu male who has found his bitch. Once he has her all other males who show an interest in said female will be viciously warned off, and any who do not heed these warnings will be torn to shreds."

She shivered as a pleasant jolt raced down her spine. "You sound like you know the feeling well." She forced out against her suddenly dry throat. That intensity that he was looking at her with was dangerous. Not that she would ever tell him that. "So a male is possessive over his bitch."

"Fiercely. Any threats to her would be destroyed within seconds."

She hoped that no one messed with whatever female he chose... And better yet she hoped that she wasn't around to see it if it did happen... "Oh." Was all she could manage to get out. When she stepped out of Kaede's hut this morning she had not expected to have her mind thoroughly overloaded by her new Alpha. He was giving her almost more than her mind could comprehend at once.

"That being said male inus are very affectionate with their chosen. One's chosen bitch is to be cherished, and worshipped. That is why I cannot understand your sire's actions."

"You and me both. All he did was cause his bitch to go on a murderous rampage..." She hissed out remembering how that had turned out. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned had never rang truer.

"Can you blame her? When one betrays their mate it is soul shattering, she most likely could not stop herself even if she wanted to. That puts all of the blame onto your father for his actions."

She didn't answer him or comment on anything he said, too lost in her thoughts to even really listen to him at this point. All she could think about was the day she was left alone in this world. The screams still rang out in her head as vividly as the day that she heard them. They assaulted and tormented her in her dreams, along with the visions of their untimely deaths. There was no doubt in her mind that she would never be released from the terror, and anguish. "Can we talk more about this later?" She asked distractedly.

Touga nodded at her in understanding. "If you wish."

"Good." She stood fluidly before sweeping from the clearing. "Don't follow me." She uttered just before she was swallowed by the shadows of the tree line.

The only reason she noticed the sun setting from her place high in the boughs of a maple tree was because of the pulse of power that signaled her humanity taking form. She held up her glowing hands to see her claws receding until they were only blunt human nails. Her senses waned until she couldn't even smell the bark of the tree she say on, nor hear past her small refuge. Finally the glow faded and darkness was all she could make out with her weak human eyes. Being human always unsettled her, now more than ever as she had to hide from demons who coveted the little jewel around her neck. Why hadn't she left it in the village that morning? "Because a certain handsome Daiyoukai dragged me out of said village while I was half asleep." She muttered under her breath. But at least this turn of events saved her from her own painful internal musings, and she sighed in relief that she had found a suitable hiding spot. No humans would find her up here, and no lesser youkai would be able to get to her unless they could fly. Not that bird youkai were at all common in this region, well at least not any real dangerous ones.

"Hey wench." A gruff voice rang out from somewhere far below.

She nearly fell off her branch at the sudden intrusion into her solitude, and looked down below at an obviously sulking Inuyasha. He was holding her bow and arrows in one hand and looking up at her with a carefully guarded expression. "Inuyasha? What do you want?"

"Keh! The old man was going crazy lookin for you when you didn't show up all day. I wouldn't be surprised if he's out tearing up the forest lookin for you." Inuyasha answered as he leapt up onto the branch she was on.

"That still doesn't answer my question Inuyasha. What are you doing here? Did your father send you?" A rush of wind blew around her and she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Not even a second later Inuyasha's firerat was draped around her shoulders courtesy of said irritating hanyou.

At her questioning look her huffed and shoved her bow, and arrows into her arms. "Keh! Didn't want you to get cold wench. And the old man would beat my ass if I let you freeze. As for why I'm here, I felt like it."

"Right." Why had she thought that there could be any other reason?

The two of them just sat in an awkward silence for several moments before he finally turned back to her. "So whatcha gonna do about the Shikon wench? You ain't no trained miko so you probably can't even keep it pure."

"Oh really? Because it seems pretty pure to me." She held up the small round object in plain sight, its' pure light illuminating the darkness around them.

He huffed and shoved his arms into his firerat sleeves. "Keh! Whatever wench! Not like I care whether you got a death wish or not!"

She rolled her now blue eyes and decided that she rather liked being alone over spending time with Inuyasha.

A much longer silence fell around them as she thought back to her interactions with Touga that day. The way he had looked at her was unlike anything she had ever been subjected to. No hatred. No revulsion. No malice. No one save her mother, or siblings had ever looked at her as warmly as he had. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and it set her hormones running wild. She had almost forgotten that Inuyasha was there with her until he was in her face waving a hand in front of her eyes. "What?"

"I asked you what you were thinking about wench!"

"That doesn't seem like you to ask such a question Inuyasha. But if you must know I was thinking about my mother, and siblings." She answered leaving out the part where she was thinking about his father.

An odd look passed through his eyes as he regarded her. "What was your mother like wench?"

"You and the odd questions today..." She joked as she pondered his question. Flashes of her mother passed through her mind's eye. Her long raven hair so similar to her own, her deep blue eyes, and her caring smile. No one had ever made her feel quite the way her beloved mother did. "She was gentle, and kind despite the fact that my father kidnapped her and she lived her life as a slave to his whims. Even through all that she was a wonderful mother to us. She used to run her hands through my hair and hum to me when I had nightmares. And her scent always made me feel so safe." Her lips tilted up into a bittersweet smile. "I can only hope that she has found peace with my brothers, and sisters in death."

"What was her name?"

"Kiyoko."

"She sounds a lot like my mother." Inuyasha whispered quietly. "Her name was Izayoi and she was a human hime. She was kind and gentle to everyone. I loved her very much."

"It sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

"She was. I was heartbroken when she died of old age."

By now they were both encompassed in the soft glow of the light of the full moon. She could only guess how long had passed since he had joined her up here. "Your father must be wondering where you are Inuyasha. You should head back."

"No he would only come chasing you down once he caught your scent on me." He muttered bitterly.

"Probably." She agreed reluctantly. She still was not sure what to make of the way he acted towards her. And with all that he had told her earlier she was still trying to piece it all together. "Why? Why does he act this way?"

He turned and swiftly glared at her. "Ain't it obvious wench? He wants you to be his bitch! Can't you feel that from him?"

The atmosphere turned hostile in a second. Ignoring his suddenly angry persona she glared back heatedly. "Why the hell would he want some orphan hanyou to be his bitch? You know what I think? I think that you're full of shit! There's no way that he could want that from me!"

"Yes he does wench! Didn't he teach you all about instincts and shit earlier? Didn't he tell you all of this already?"

She released a rather impressive growl despite her human form when he suddenly shoved his face into hers. "No! And even if he had I would have just told him that he was full of shit! Surely there's a female youkai out there somewhere just waiting for him! He might as well look elsewhere so that he can really find that one female because he sure as hell has it all wrong here!" She shouted back getting right back into his personal space.

Before either of them could utter another word a shrieking was heard somewhere close, and not even a second later a small crow shot between them and ripped the chain holding the jewel from Kagome's neck before taking off.

"Hey! Hey come back here!" Kagome shouted as she scrambled to her feet and nearly toppled out of the tree as a result.

"Stupid wench! If a normal crow can steal the jewel from you then I'd hate to see a youkai try and take it!" Inuyasha growled as he stood and hefted her onto his back.

"You were right there too you now? You could've stopped that damn bird too! And better question! What the hell is a crow doing out at this time of night anyways?"

"Beats me!" Inuyasha answered her as he threw himself out of the tree they were in and took off after the crow.

"When I get you close enough shoot the damn bird so that we can get the jewel back!"

She clutched onto his white inner haori tightly while her gaze remained trained on the troublesome crow that was now making her life more difficult than it should be.

"I hope that bastard bird don't eat the jewel wench! If it does we're in big trouble!"

The crow disappeared through a clearing in the trees and she jolted on Inuyasha's back as he sped up to catch up. They shot through the trees into a ravine where the river that ran through Kaede's village rushed by them. Kagome glanced in the direction that she felt the kehai of the Shikon only to see the crow swallow it down. "You just had to say something didn't you?" She hissed down at a fuming Inuyasha.

"Keh! Shut up and shoot it already wench before the Shikon fully joins with it!"

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it onto her bow before she lined it up on the crow as it's body started to glow a bright yellow. "Eat this!" She screamed and released her arrow towards the pesky bird. Her arrow shot towards the crow enveloped in a soft pink light and then it hit its target. A blinding pink light shot out nearly blinding them. The crow gave a sharp screech of pain, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. As she peaked between her fingers past the near blinding light she could see small pink streaks of light shoot into the sky and scatter in various directions. One last shockwave of light shot out and knocked them back.

When the light finally cleared there was no sign of the Shikon, or the crow that had taken it and of course Inuyasha started bitching after her dropped her flat on her ass. "Now look what you did wench?! The shikon is gone!"

She opened her mouth to tell him off when a small tugging at her awareness had her looking around the open space frantically. Her eyes finally landed on a small pink light nearby and she stood and sauntered over to it before picking it up. Holding it up in front of her she studied it closely for a moment. "Ummm I think I found it..."

Inuyasha peered over her shoulder a second later. "Wench... What the hell is that?!"

She turned and swiftly glared at him for his idiocy. "It's a fragment of the jewel you idiot! What does it look like?"

"I know that wench!" He snapped angrily. "But that means that you broke it!"

Her jaw dropped as she processed his words. "Oh my god... Now what the hell do we do?" She cried frantically her human emotions getting the better of her. At that moment she sensed the rapidly approaching youki of Touga and she dashed in his direction before crashing into him when he shot into the clearing. "Touga! Ishothtecrowandbrokethejewelwhatamigonnado?!" She cried out ignoring the sudden dead silence around her. When she got no answer she pulled back and looked up at the shocked Daiyoukai. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Touga's jaw immediately snapped shut and he put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Kagome I need you to tell me what happened. Slower this time."

She sniffled and glared over at Inuyasha. "I was hiding in a tree like I always do on my human night when he showed up! We were talking when a crow stole the jewel from me! What the hell was a crow doing out so late at night anyways?!"

"Focus Kagome."

"Anyways! It stole the jewel from me so Inuyasha grabbed me and took off after it! The he told me to shoot it with my arrow so I did! And boom!" She gestured wildly with her hands to indicate the size of the explosion. "Bright light just shot out from the crow! Then there was this cracking noise and these little pink lights shot into the sky! And then I found this!" She held up the jewel shard for him to inspect.

He took it into his hand and studied it for a moment. "You shattered it with your arrow?"

"Isn't that what I just said?!" She gritted her teeth and glared heatedly at him.

"Calm yourself Kagome."

"No! This is what I get for listening to Inuboy! First he talks total nonsense about me being your bitch or something! Then he tells me to shoot the jewel to keep the crow from taking it! Now look where his idiocy got me!" She spun around and stomped her foot irate. "You! OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha's body buckled and slammed into the ground at her use of the kotodama. "ARGH! Stupid wench! The hell was that for?!" He shouted from the bottom of his crater.

"For being an ass! Now OSUWARI! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" She was panting by the end of her rant, and Inuyasha was buried at least six feet into the ground.

Before she could start in again Touga stepped in front of her and held up a hand to silence her. "This is not helping Kagome." He reprimanded her forcefully. "My question is what were you doing out alone on your human night? You have a pack to look out for you now so you should have come to me even if you were uncomfortable telling me."

"But-"

"No. No buts. This is as much your fault as it is Inuyasha's Kagome. And now we are left with a difficult situation to deal with." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hn. We will need to head back to Kaede's and speak with her about what has happened here."

She didn't argue with him as he turned and ushered her back towards the village. No she could see the truth of the words he had spoken. And now she had to deal with the consequences of what she had brought about.

Golden eyes stared at the now human Kagome discreetly. He did not know what to think of the situation he now found himself in. The first time he lets her out of his sight for an extended period and disaster strikes. At least she had not been harmed. "What do you think Kaede?" He turned to the elder miko who now bore a grave expression.

"Surely ye know what must be done Touga-sama. As Kagome is the only one alive who can sense the kehai of the Shikon ye must allow her to gather the fragments and restore the jewel. I fear that if ye do not an endless cycle of bloodshed will begin as youkai battle for the jewel shards."

That meant that they would need to set out as soon as possible so that they did not lose too much time. "I agree. We will set off tomorrow in search of them." But for now he had a bitch to discipline. Standing he tugged Kagome up with him before dragging her from the hut.

"Hey! Wait just a damn minute!" She protested as she tugged against his hold.

He ignored her attempts to free herself and dragged her into a nearby clearing. Once there he finally released her and turned to face her. "Why did you keep this a secret from me?" He asked gesturing to her human body.

She looked down guiltily and mumbled. "Because I learned early on to keep my moments of humanity a secret. It is the only way that hanyou can survive."

"You are not alone in the world anymore Kagome, and you should have felt comfortable enough with your Alpha to tell me when you were at your weakest. It is my duty to protect you is it not?"

"Yes but this is all new to me. Until a few days ago I had been alone for over forty years. I had to learn to trust no one or else I would die. You can't just expect me to adapt to pack life overnight you know?"

The scent of guilt, apprehension, and fear told him that she was being honest with him. He could only imagine what had happened to her in her life to make her this way. But even Inuyasha was weary about his human cycle as well so he supposed it was a hanyou thing. He ignored the stiffening of her body as he gathered her small form into his arms and held her close. "You should never feel afraid to tell me anything Kagome. Did I not promise to protect you?" He inhaled her clean scent as she nodded against his shoulder. She was rather easy to deal with as a human he decided. So pliant, and warm towards him instead of her normal standoffish self. He couldn't help but to take the opportunity to cover her in his scent while she was unable to scent it. Once he was satisfied that a snake youkai could smell him from miles away he went to pull away from her freezing when she clutched onto his breastplate to stop him. "Kagome?"

Her stunning blue eyes were looking at everything but him as she spoke up in a soft voice. "Was Inuyasha telling the truth earlier?"

His brows furrowed as he tried to recall what had been said earlier before he remembered what she had said earlier. His loudmouthed son had informed her of something that he had planned on waiting until she had integrated more into the pack to tell her. Now he was left with a situation, which for her was probably uncomfortable. But his father had always taught him to be honest even in difficult situations so he decided to be straightforward with her. "Yes he was. I was planning on telling you once you had become more situated into the pack but that obviously did not work out the way I had planned."

"But maybe you are mistaken right? I mean surely a full blooded youkai would be a better match for you! At least then you wouldn't have to worry about your mate dying of old age right? As a hanyou I will die one day because of my human blood so I-" A large clawed hand covered her mouth to cut off her rant.

"When youkai mate the lifespan of the shorter lived mate will stretch to match that of the mate with the longer lifespan. So when I take you, you will live until, and if you die in battle. Just as I shall live until, and if I die in battle."

"So there is no way to convince you to find someone else is there?" She asked after she pushed his hand aside so she could speak. Her whole demeanor screamed embarrassed, and scared. Not that anyone could blame her.

"No. Once a youkai finds their mate they will not be dissuaded from pursuing them. Even if I did resent hanyou I still would be unable to stop myself from pursuing you. Not that I intend to force myself upon you before you tell me you are ready. That would be dishonorable."

She said nothing at all and for a moment he thought that she would try to refuse him altogether. Imagine his surprise when she simply nodded and blushed. "Well you would know better than I would. So I won't argue it right now. When I turn back in the morning though..." She trailed off with a wry smile.

"Yes I have no doubt that you will be back to your normal aggressive self in the morning, and then I will have to deal with you pretending that this never happened. But until then I intend to make the most of this moment." With that he leaned down and slammed his lips over hers delighting in the small shocked squeal she gave off. He dropped his hands to run across her small back as he pried her lips open with his tongue before delving in. She gasped and tentatively brushed her tongue against his before he completely wrapped his around it. Temptation had found its way into his life, and he knew that he would not be able to resist it when she waved it in front of him like this. Oh sure he knew that come morning hanyou Kagome would most likely be angry at herself, and embarrassed. But this moment would have her instincts running absolutely wild as well. Even if she didn't want to understand, or accept it. With one last press of his tongue against hers he pulled back and smiled down at her. "We have to leave early in the morning so we should get back."

"O-Ok." She stuttered out dazed.

He only chuckled at her slightly disheveled state and ushered her back towards Kaede's hut. Now that the feel of her small lips being dominated by his was imprinted in his memory he doubted that he would get much sleep until he could finally take her. He just hoped that she would learn to listen, and understand her instincts sooner rather than later.

Oooh Kagome got some serious lip action from Mister Godly! I honestly didn't want to make Kagome take too long to respond to Touga either. Remember that even if she does not understand the majority of her instincts at this point they are still there, and subconsciously she does understand them. And her human half more resembles the Kagome from the story more than hanyou Kagome personality wise. Whereas hanyou Kagome's like a mix of her and Inuyasha. But what are your guys thoughts on how fast this happened? Let me know as opinions are always appreciated. R&R!

Formulärets överkant

 **Källtext**

Bidra med en bättre översättning


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's life as Inu Hanyou Miko

Chapter 4

Hey guys I wanted to get this chapter going while I still had some momentum so without further adieu on with the next chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Sesshomaru is going to be making his grand entrance in this chapter! I want to switch around the POV for this chapter just to see if it makes it flow better as the pov I have been using can be hard to write in sometimes. Anyway sorry for the confusion ahead of time.

Touga was right in his assumption that Kagome would go with ignorance as she was now walking at the head of the group completely ignoring him and Inuyasha. She had not even spoken to them at all since the night he had kissed her and it had been three days. He chalked it up to the fact that even if her human half was more accepting on him, her youkai half was more fickle. In fact her behavior was normal for bitches. They would be interested, then distant, then interested again, until they grew more attached to their male. As he saw it she was simply playing hard to get. And boy did he want to get her. There was nothing more attractive to a male inu then a good chase and she was obviously willing to give it.

The harsh gaze on her back was beyond bothering her. No at this point she was ready to turn around and bitch the infuriating male out as none had ever been bitched out before. But somehow that didn't seem like it would work out well for her. In fact she had the distinct feeling that it would only turn the bastard on even more. Oh yes she could definitely smell his interest rolling off of him in waves. Interest being attraction, and arousal of course. In the first few days she had simply figured that he wanted to have a quick rut with her because she was a female inu and they were extremely rare. But as the days wore on it became apparent that it was not a fleeting interest. Maybe she should have just accepted his claim over her instead of over analyzing it? "Aww fuck it!" She muttered heatedly not caring if her companions heard her.

"What was that Kagome?" Touga chuckled when she sent him a heated glare. "I thought I had already told you that cursing is not very lady like." Not that you are very lady like... At least not yet. But when he was done with her...

Something about that scheming look in his eyes had her hackles rising in warning. Maybe she should rethink the whole thing and run while she had a chance? She scowled when he shot her a warning glare. How the hell did he always know what she was thinking?

"Because I am over twenty five hundred years old Kagome. And that is a long time to learn how to read people."

And now all the lessons were making themselves useful.

All Inuyasha could do was watch the two make eyes at each other back and forth with varying degrees of disgust. He knew that one could not pick their soul mate so he couldn't be too mad at his father. Still there was nothing truly remarkable about the wench in his opinion. Sure she was beautiful. He still admitted that grudgingly of course. But other than that she was hot tempered, combative, most likely uneducated, and just plain infuriating. Why had his father not chosen a proper lady like his mother? Why had he let her die of old age so that he could find the wench? He scowled angrily as said wench shot his father another glare when the old inu waltzed up alongside her to walk with her. There had to be something he could do now that he was past his initial shock. Maybe he could even get the bastard to help? He froze in shock. Had he really thought to ask for his older brother's help? Was he really that desperate? Could he risk his life to go to his brother for help? No that would not be worth it as he would be killed before he could even speak. Then he would just have to bide his time and think. It wasn't like he was short on time after all with the way the wench was resisting.

Kagome sat slumped her damp body against a large maple tree across the fire from her companions. The day had gone well enough she guessed for they had retrieved two shards from a snake demon that had decided to attack her. Needless to say she had taken full advantage of the opportunity to turn the pathetic creature into nothing more than an incomprehensible blob of goo on the side of the road thus quelling her anger slightly. And she meant slightly as in she did not want to kill Inuyasha, or maim his father quite as much. The hot soak in the hot springs nearby had definitely helped as well and she thanked the gods that Touga was a clean being. Because if he tried to keep her from hot water it would not be pretty at all. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she jumped when the bane of her existence sat down next to her with a small hairbrush in his hand. "What are you doing with that?"

He chuckled at his little female and gestured for her to turn around, which she did so after shooting him a warning look. "I am going to brush your hair of course. I did say that pack grooming was important did I not? So I am going to groom you." He brought the brush to the crown of her head and being mindful of her sensitive furry ears brought it down in a smooth stroke that had her practically purring. He repeated the motion over and over again until she practically melted into his ministrations. That left him to revel in the thick raven tresses of hair that fell down in thick waves around her. So different then the pin straight fashion that most human, and youkai females preferred in this era. He actually liked it more so this way.

She tried to fight the contented grumbling in her chest with each stroke of the soft bristles through her hair, but she couldn't stop. It just reminded her so much of when her mother used to run her fingers through her hair when she was a small pup. It soothed her in ways that she had not felt in a very long time, and had feared that she never would again. She almost wanted to stop being so difficult and just take him as hers, just so that he would lavish her with these attentions whenever she wanted. Not that she was willing to just roll over and do that. Her combative nature rebelled against it, as well as her beast. No her beast was demanding that the Daiyoukai chase her down as a real inu should, and only then would he be allowed to claim his prize. Yes that was the only clear thing she could understand from her beast at this moment as she was always fickle, only showing herself when their life was threatened. Now she just wouldn't shut up much to her annoyance.

"You had better get used to it. With such a desireable male wandering around with you I am not going anywhere anytime soon..." Her beast's deep feminine voice purred in pleasure.

"Shut up and go the hell away you annoying pest!" Kagome practically hissed back.

"Okay I will go away... For now..."

"Bitch." She cursed internally as she tilted her head to get Touga to brush a sensitive part of her crown right behind where her ears were located. Gods was she enjoying this...

He followed her silent plea and stroked the brush right behind her ears mindful to be gentle of course, and practically shuddered at the pleased groan she gave. Never had he enjoyed grooming another pack mate's hair the same way he did her. But as all knew all good things must come to an end and he pulled away reluctantly. "I need to go and hunt for our dinner, and patrol my nearby territory. However I hope we can enjoy doing this again as a nightly routine from now on." He stood and turned over to Inuyasha. "Watch over the camp while I am gone. I need to patrol the lands nearby. I should not be gone too long, perhaps an hour."

"Keh! Just go already old man!"

With one last look around their small camp he turned and disappeared into the treeline to see to his tasks. Hopefully the two of them would be alright without him for a little while.

As soon as he was gone a full on glaring match started up between the two whelps. Inuyasha instigating it, and Kagome refusing to be intimidated by him.

She guessed that Touga was telling the truth about Inuyasha being threatened by her presence. Not that she had not already guessed that had something to do with it. But she was not one to back down from someone who thought themselves better than her. So she released a sharp warning snarl telling him to back off. She really didn't want to fight with him right now and piss off Touga, but if he pushed...

"I don't know what the old man sees in you wench. As far as I'm concerned you're nothin but a plain ol hanyou." Inuyasha growled out his tone filled with dislike.

"I don't know if you noticed or not Inuboy, but you're a plain hanyou too! So why don't you try and hurt someone else's feelings with your insults? Because I really could care less what you think about me!" She growled back drawing them into an angry silence. Whatever his deal was with her he better just get over it because his father was the one being insistent that she stay not her! Hell before she had accepted his invitation to join her pack, she had tried to leave! So she decided to remind him of that very thing. "You can blame your father for me being here Inuboy. I tried to leave as soon as I could but he wouldn't have it. And now I'm here for good and I'm not going anywhere so get over it!"

He didn't say anything to her for several long moments because he had to admit that she was right. It was all his father's fault, and the gods that he had to deal with her. If only his mother had been his father's soul mate then... "If it weren't for you my mother would still be here. If she had been his mate instead she wouldn't have died! But now he's just going to forget all about her for you?!" He said growing angrier and angrier by the second.

Before she could say anything a powerful youki crashed down on them nearly suffocating her. While it was not as powerful as Touga's by a good amount, it was still stronger than their youki. She jumped to her feet and chanced a glance over at Inuyasha who just looked pissed at whoever decided to stumble across them. Did he have a death wish?

"Keh! You can come on out already bastard, you already made your flashy entrance!" Inuyasha snarled at the dark tree line where he could feel his older brother waiting. And something else...?

Whatever she was expecting was most definitely not what she got when a tall Inu male walked into the clearing with the grace of a god. He was wearing a white kimono with red cherry blossoms decorating the bottom of the sleeves, a gold and purple sash tied around his waist, with spiked armor laying across his shoulders. A large katana sat tucked inside of his obi. A purple crescent moon sat above delicately sculpted eyebrows, with twin magenta stripes on each cheek. Cold golden eyes stared back at her, and Inuyasha with absolute distaste, and even revulsion.

"Inuyasha. Hanyou." He greeted the two whelps coldly. There was not time for pleasantries as he had come here for a reason. "I have come to take the Tetsusaiga from you hanyou. Hand it over and I promise that your death will be quick." He stated leveling his younger brother with a cold glare. Why his father had gifted Tetsusaiga to a worthless hanyou he would never know. But it would be rectified this day.

"Tetsusaiga? The hell is Tetsusaiga? I never heard of anything like that before asshole so obviously I don't have what you're lookin for!" Inuyasha growled back threateningly.

"Of course you haven't hanyou. Father may have left it to you but that does not mean that he trusts you to wield it. So he hid it away from you, and I have discovered where it now rests." He disappeared and in the blink of an eye he reappeared in front of his younger brother where he hefted him from the ground by his neck. Ignoring the thrashes of his pathetic kin he brought his fingers up to Inuyasha's right eye where the black pearl rested. He pulsed youki into his claws and shot it into Inuyasha's wide golden eye and began drawing the pearl from the depths of his pupil.

"HEY FLUFFY BACK OFF OF INUBOY!" Kagome roared as she attacked the Daiyoukai with her shadows. They circled and wrapped around him restricting his movements for nought. Because as soon as she had reacted the black pearl had popped out of Inuyasha's eye socket. She still had to protect Inuyasha so she pushed his older brother back a good distance before she jumped in between them defensively. "You alright Inuboy?!"

"K-keh! Shaddup wench..." Inuyasha mumbled weakly as he clutched to his throbbing eye.

"You dare to attack me hanyou? Perhaps I will show you your place after I retrieve the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru stated coolly as he opened the portal to the netherworld and jumped inside of it.

"HEY THAT BASTARD'S GETTING AWAY INUBOY! AND IF HE'S GOING IN THERE THEN I'M GOING IN THERE TO STOMP HIS ASS! COME ON!" She shouted as she grabbed Inuyasha and dove into the black hole. Only to realize that it was a bad mistake when they suddenly found themselves falling from the sky towards the top of a jagged mountain range. "SHIT! WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the ground, only to jolt when she hit something boney. She peaked her eyes open and came face to wing with a skeleton bird. "I definitely knew this was a good idea!" She stated cheerfully despite Inuyasha's rapid cursing.

"Oh yeah?! And now tell me something wench! Where the hell are we, and where the hell is Sesshomaru?! And better yet how do we get back?!"

"Oh shut up Inuboy! We'll cross all those bridges when we get to it! And as for Icicle ass he's up ahead on that raised platform!" She gestured to a plateau settled on the highest mountain where Sesshomaru was. In the center of the plateau was a raised platform surrounded by bones with what looked to be a sword jutting out from it. Which Sesshomaru approached and attempted to yank from said platform only to be shocked by a powerful youki. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fluffy got his ass shocked! Now he really looks fluffy!" Kagome snorted even after the bird had deposited them onto the same platform as Sesshomaru, who was now glaring at her.

This worthless hanyou dares to laugh at this Sesshomaru? Forget Tetsusaiga! My claws are too good to bother wasting on such a pathetic creature let alone father's fang! "You dare to mock this Sesshomaru?" He snarled his eyes bleeding red.

"Kagome-!" Inuyasha tried to warn her to cut it out before his brother killed her.

"N-No! I just tell it like it is Sesshy! And you just got owned by that rusty old sword!" She snickered as she waltzed right on by the seething Daiyoukai to where the cursed sword sat. "How hard can it be to pull this thing out?" She muttered and took the hilt in her hand before drawing the sword from the rock in a flourish, much to the shock of the brothers. "Oh! Look the worthless hanyou could do something that the great Sesshomaru couldn't! Who knows maybe I-!"

Sesshomaru growled in a menacing tone. "You die this day hanyou." He brought his glowing green claws up and blasted her back with his douku. She flew into a pile of bones that was quickly reduced to mush under his douku's potency. "Now that that is taken care of, all that is left is my worthless half-brother." With that he turned back to his gaping brother and raised a brow at his expression of dread. "Half breed you look utterly ridiculous wearing that expression on your face. Cease immediately so that you may die with all the dignity that you are able."

"Y-You idiot! Do you know who that was?! That was father's intended mate! And you just killed her! That means he's gonna kill us both now!" Inuyasha shuddered in terror of their father's ire. What was he gonna tell him?!

Sesshomaru glanced back at the remains of the small female with a cold calculating look. "That is even better that I killed her then. That way father will not disgrace the house even further by bringing another hanyou into it, especially as a mate. Now to deal with you." He moved forward to annihilate the last speck on his family line when a pulse of youki shot out from behind him. He turned stoic expression still in place as the female he's attempted to kill shot out from the bone pile with a murderous expression on her face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Kagome shrieked furiously and pointed the rusty sword at the dumbfounded youkai.

"What are you?" He asked incredulously though it did not show on his face. This little female had faced death at his hands, yet she still had the courage to point a sword at him. He who could easily kill her?

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! And I'm a worthless hanyou with a temper from hell, and no survival instincts!" She smirked viciously before hopping off of her supposed to be pyre and waltzing over to Inuyasha. "Here go for it!" She thrust the sword into his limp hand before moving off to the side to watch.

It took a moment for him to regain himself after that display and when he did he looked down at the rusty sword in his hands. "The hell am I supposed to do with this piece of shit?! It's dull as hell!" He grumbled while he gave the sword a few experimental swings.

Absolute rage coursed through him stirring up his youki and causing his body to begin morphing before he even fully realized what was happening. All he knew was that these hanyou had mocked his power! And no one mocked his greatness and got away with it. His body glowed a blood red wisps shooting out and twining around him as his limbs grew, and elongated. Fur grew over every square inch of his body as the bones broke and reshaped themselves to the way they were truly meant to be. In a storm of bright red youki he stood tall in his true form before them releasing an ear splitting howl of rage.

"Oh... Well isn't that a bitch? And handy..." Kagome groaned as the fully transformed inu bared down on Inuyasha.

"WENCH! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH A PISSED OFF SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha screamed as he dodged a set of jaws looking to chomp him in half. If she answered him or not he did not know as he was quickly forced to turn all of his attention to Sesshomaru, lest he be torn to pieces by the furious Daiyoukai. He wildly swung his newly acquired sword out at Sesshomaru's arm only to groan when the damn thing didn't even break skin. There was no time to lament on that fact as he had to quickly dodge another swipe from a set of massive claws. "WENCH! THIS SWORD IS USELESS! YOU COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT THE BASTARD SINCE YOU PISSED HIM OFF!"

"No thanks!" Kagome called back cheerfully. No way was she getting involved in that when she could sit over here and watch Inuyasha dance around like a chicken with its' head cut off. Who knows? Maybe he would learn the value of evasion?

"DAMN! The old man is gonna kill me if I let Sesshomaru kill his bitch! And Sesshomaru is gonna kill me either way! So the question is who am I more afraid of?" It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that his brother had nothing on their sire. That meant that even if he didn't necessarily like the wench, he had to protect her or else.

As soon as he set himself on protecting Kagome Tetsusaiga pulsed and morphed into a broadsword in a shower of bright gold light. "Huh? The hell?! How did that happen?" Inuyasha asked looking at the now impressive sword with wide eyes. He couldn't ponder the how for very long as this display had served to piss of Sesshomaru even more. Now he was jumping, ducking, and weaving faster than ever before to avoid being cleaved in half by his bastard brother.

"GO FOR THE LEGS!"

"WOULD YOU SHADDUP ALREADY WENCH!?" He snarled as Sesshomaru landed on his feet in front of him. Still the wench had a good plan so he shot forward and jammed the massive sword into his brother's front paw drawing a sharp pained snarl from the giant white dog. Using his momentum he jumped up bringing his sword, still lodged in his brother's flesh with him up the length of his arm before he finally swiped the massive sword to the side taking Sesshomaru's arm off. He landed on light feet as his brother's massive form flashed and shot off in orb form. "Keh! Bastard ran off with his tail tucked between his legs!"

"WOO GO INUBOY!" Kagome cheered as she suddenly appeared beside him startling him. Honestly the idiot's style could use some work but he was fun to watch fight. If only for the fact that he had absolutely no finesse at all.

"Shut up wench! I didn't see you doin anything when you were the one who pissed him off!" Inuyasha glared at her dangerously. Stupid wench had almost gotten him killed! And what's worse is she had enjoyed watching him almost get killed.

"Pssh! You had it down Inuboy! But that's beside the point!" Kagome waved him off easily. I mean it's not like that was the most important matter for them right now. "So... How are we gonna get outta here?"

He looked at her like she had grown a second head before he threw his hands up into the air and screamed. "ARGHH!" The sound echoing over the vast mountain range.

Before she could comment on it one of the skeleton birds landed before them. "Look! The little guy came to give us a ride back! See? I told you it would work out!" She said smiling brightly at their savior despite Inuyasha.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

As soon as they jumped back through the rapidly shrinking portal they were met with the sight of Touga racing back into the clearing with a deer over his shoulder. "Hey Touboy!" She greeted as she flopped to the ground beside the fire.

"What the hell happened? I swear that I felt Sesshomaru's youki a few moments ago!"

Inuyasha piped up. "Yeah he showed up! Took something called the black pearl outta my eye, jumped into a portal created by said black pearl! Then the wench gets all pissy and chases him into the freaking thing saying and I quote, "IF HE'S GOING IN THERE I'M GOING IN THERE TO STOMP HIS ASS!" He held up Tetsusaiga's rusty form. "He was lookin for this! But the wench was the one who pulled it outta its' resting place not the bastard so he got pissed. Then she gives me the sword and makes me fight him after she says and I quote, "Go for it." Crazy bitch..."

"Shut up Inuboy! You're just jealous of my ability to pull swords out of rock!" Kagome declared trying to keep a straight face only to fail miserably as she erupted into loud guffaws. "OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE HIS FUCKING FACE? HE LOOKED LIKE SOMEONE HAD JAMMED ANOTHER ICICLE UP HIS PRUDE ASS! HOW HARD IS IT TO PULL A SWORD OUT OF A FREAKING ROCK?!" She dissolved into a full on laughing spree that had her rolling around the dirt unable to stop herself.

Inuyasha looked up at his father with a sympathetic look on his face. "You sure you want this crazy bitch old man? Cuz I'm bein honest right now, she's fuckin nuts. Maybe you should look for someone that isn't a sadist."

Touga looked away from his female's form to glare at his son. "Quiet boy. And hand me the Tetsusaiga." He waited until his son handed him his trusted sword. It hummed pleased to be in his hands again after being separated for over two centuries. If only he had not had to hide it from Sesshomaru the way he had. But his son's ideal of supreme conquest was disturbing enough as it was. He most certainly could not have taken the chance of Sesshomaru swiping it while he was busy with his wife, raising his youngest pup. So he had sealed it when Inuyasha had been born. It served to take care of two problems, the other being Inuyasha's youkai blood. For when his son was not with him there would be the threat of his youkai blood taking him over. So he had sealed Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha to prevent that from ever happening should they be seperated. And now it was back with him where he could use it again to protect the female he loved. He glanced over at Kagome as she finally came down from her hysterics, then over at Inuyasha who was watching her with an irritated expression. Maybe not as he had always intended to pass it along to Inuyasha after he matured. And he could always have Totosai make him a new sword. Nonetheless he tucked it into his obi before he set to cutting up the meat for their dinner. "What of Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha froze and scooted as far from his father as he could a nervous expression on his face. "Uh well about that..." He stared slowly unsure of what to say. Thankfully the wench beat him to it.

"Inuboy cut his arm off and the bastard ran away."

He froze in preparing their meal and gazed at his son as though just seeing him for the first time. "You took Sesshomaru's arm off?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Touga stood and clasped his startled son on the shoulder. "Good job my son. Your brother definitely needed a lesson in how to open his eyes. Perhaps now he will see that even humans can produce strong pups."

"You aren't pissed off?" Inuyasha asked quizzically. Sure his old man didn't get along with Fluffy all the time but Sesshomaru was still his son. And despite the gruff way the two treated each other they still respected each other as father, and son should. So to say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

"I am not best pleased that you two fought. But I am pleased that you held your own against him without my aid. For if I had had to interfere he would not have learned to respect you as a worthy adversary." And I most likely would have driven him into the ground for attacking my youngest pup. Something occurred to him then and he turned weary eyes onto a giggling Kagome. "How did he react to you pulling Tetsusaiga from its resting place?"

Kagome stopped laughing and shrugged her shoulder in a noncommittal manner. "Ehh he just blasted me with poison no big deal. The sword there protected me anyways." She said easily.

"And did either of you inform him of who you are?"

Inuyasha shuddered and scooted away towards the very edge of the clearing. "Uhh yeah... But he just said that it was a good thing that he killed her now then. NOT THAT HE ACTUALLY KILLED HER!" He hastily added when his father's eyes bled red.

Kagome not really understanding what the big deal was cocked her head to the side. "Yeah Inuboy's right he didn't kill me. If anything he only amused me even more when he got pissed that I didn't die. Jeez if that was his best attempt then I would hate to see hi-!" A hand clamped over her mouth and she glanced over her shoulder to where Inuyasha was wildly gesturing for her to stop talking.

"He... attacked our mate...?" His beast grumbled low. "He attacked out mate when he knew she was our mate? He attacked out mate and didn't care that she was out mate?!"

His beast's snarl was echoed by his own and if Sesshomaru had been close by he would have met a swift, harsh punishment from his father. And while his son was most likely thankful for the fact that he was far away at the moment, he was most angry. So angry that he started forming his youki cloud under his feet without realizing it, he would have shot off to find his son as well had Kagome not stopped him.

For some reason that she could not explain she was compelled to get up and saunter over to the still irate male. Once beside him her body acted seemingly on autopilot and she wrapped her arms around him a low rumbling starting up in her chest. Now this was completely new to her, and she had never even felt the need to do something like this before so she was completely stumped as to why she did it. That being said it did seem to instantly calm him down because in a second his face was buried in her hair, a contented rumbling echoing hers from his chest. At least he seemed to understand it, and her confusion.

"You were worried about me so you offered comfort as Inus do. And for that I am grateful for you stopped me from hunting my injured son down in my rage." He pulled back and took her face between his hands marveling at just how small she was she barely stood to his neck. It seemed he just couldn't wrap his head around just how small and unassuming she was, and yet she had such a massive pull over him.

"Huh... I was confused as to why I did that but I didn't want to fight it. It's nice to finally have someone to explain these strange urges to me." She offered him one of her rare bright smiles. It was nice to not be so confused and lost in herself. One day she would have to thank him.

"Ugh can you two be anymore sickening with each other?!" Inuyasha groused completely grossed out. Man how could his father be so gentle, and loving with any female besides his mother? It was just plain gross! Especially seeing as how the wench was younger then him!

"If you do not like it then go and fetch some water at the river boy. Otherwise sit there and be quiet!" Touga growled never taking his eyes off of the deep silver pools in front of him. The bright moonlight reflected off of them making them look almost white. Never before had he seen such closely guarded, yet beautifully vibrant eyes. He couldn't even be bothered to look away when Inuyasha stalked out of the camp to do as he had ordered, he was so thoroughly captivated by her. He only broke eye contact when she looked away in embarrassment.

"Uhh can we eat before I starve to death?" Stepping back away she forced him to drop his hands from her face so that she could settle down near the fire. Man he was driving her crazy! How was she supposed to concentrate on the journey they were on when he was invading her every sense? And from the smug look on his face as he sat down right next to her, he knew what he was doing too! Well she would just have to get back at him at some point for being a cocky, arrogant, egotistical, sexy, charismatic... Oh fuck it! She growled angry at herself before she dug into her meal to distract herself from the infuriating handsome male next to her.

Haha he has got Kagome wrapped around his finger! Poor thing! Now all I have to do is decide how I want her to get back at him! And for anyone who does not like how fast they are progressing, I never said it was a slow romance! Youkai tend to do things fast in every story I have ever read so they are gonna move fast in this one too! Even if Kagome wants to be a butt by pushing him away! ANYWAYS R&R! Oh and did you guys like this pov better or do you all prefer the other one? Let me know and I will either switch it back, or keep using this one!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's life as Inu Hanyou Miko

Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Ever since the day that she and Inuyasha had encountered Sesshomaru and retrieved Tetsusaiga from the underworld things had been going much better for them. Shards were falling into their hands much faster thanks to the powerful sword, not mentioning the powerful male that looked like a god when he wielded it. Needless to say things had been going well... What could possible make anything worse?

It was as they were walking along down a worn dirt path that she smelled it, something that called to her. Not the same way that the powerful Dai called to her, but something different. And so she promptly veered off the path an into the trees uncaring if her 'pack mates' wanted to follow her or not. Of course they would, not that she was going to openly acknowledge them. All she knew was that she needed to get to wherever the smell was emanating from.

"Hey pops what the hell is the wench on now?"

Inuyasha's voice annoyed her as it always did but she did her best to tune it out. Whatever it was that had caught her attention was encompassing her mind. Why? She had no idea whatsoever.

"Leave her be Inuyasha."

A large body fell into step behind her and she was aware that her suitor was worried as well. If it had been a shard she would have told them, but it was not, and they were more than aware of it. This scent was...like the scent of fresh grass, and acorns? How odd...Even so she led them forward into a small clearing in the forest where the scent emanated most strongly from. And the sight that greeted her eyes when she stepped into the clearing was surprising.

A small boy sat crouched over a body of some sort or another, it looked to be kitsune. And from the bushy little tail poking out from the dark blue hakamas he wore she deduced that this was the deceased youkai's pup. A forest green haori with leave patterns on it adorned his torso, a small fur vest wrapped around the front of the haori and was secured by a small dark blue bow. His hair was orange and tied up by a small blue bow. He was tiny standing at maybe midway to her knees, and he had the most striking forest green eyes...Which he was peering up at her with right this second...

With a small rumbling sound the kit leaned further over the body more protectively his eyes taking on a terrified expression despite his brave front. His body shook from head to toe and she actually felt sorry for him.

With a gesture to Inuyasha, and Touga to stand back she slowly stepped towards the small youkai, being sure to keep her aura as non-threatening as possible.

Those bright emerald eyes watched her approach warily his hackles rising at the perceived danger. "S-Stay away!" He cried in distress clutching even tighter to the dead body he was protecting.

"I won't hurt you I promise..." She reasoned with him as she reached where he was and knelt down next to him. Now that she was close enough she could say for certain that this little youkai was this deceased youkai's pup. The two were almost identical, sans the obvious age difference...

"D-Don't hurt my papa..." The little kit whimpered brokenly as large tears welled up in his eyes.

Her heart broke for the little one...at one time this had been her mourning her mother, and her siblings. "We should give him a proper burial little one. He deserves that instead of being scavenged upon no?"

The little kit sniffled and looked at her as if he could not make her out at all. "Why would you help me? Why do you even care?"

"At one point in my life I was in just the same position, only it was with my mother, and my siblings. I had no one to help me bury them, no one to comfort me and tell me it was ok. So I can't just leave you here knowing that you will face that same loneliness. I want to help you. Will you let me?" She held her hand out for the little kit waiting on bated breath for him to take it.

With a few moments hesitation the small kit slowly took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the safety of her arms. "They killed my papa..." He whimpered pitifully.

"It'll be okay I promise." And for him it would because he had called to her maternal instincts, that meant that she saw him as her own pup now. Anything that attacked him would quickly find itself having bit off more than it could handle. But for now they had a youkai to bury...She turned over her shoulder to look at Touga. "Touga could you help me bury the kitsune?"

"Of course I can." He answered as he stepped past her to lift the body into his arms with care.

She held the little kitsune tighter as he whimpered and started to cry, she tightened her hold on him and comforted him as best she could, memories of her past filtering through her mind. No one had been there for her...but she was determined to be there for this little kitsune. He was hers now and no one would come between them. Not Inuyasha, or even her pushy mate to be.

"So whattaya gonna do with that runt wench?" Inuyasha grumbled the next morning after they had set back out.

"Not that it's any of your business Inuyasha, but I am taking him in as my pup." Kagome answered back daring him to say something to her about it.

And of course Inuyasha did not disappoint, he thoroughly blew his top. "WHAT?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH YOU! NOW I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH AN ADOPTED PUP TOO? DID YOU EVEN ASK THE OLD MAN? HEY POPS TELL THIS WENCH THAT SHE CAN'T BRING THE RUNT WITH US!"

He sighed and froze in his tracks to turn back to his son, and his intended, the latter of which was already glaring at him defiantly. He really looked at her, the way she held the kit as she had done all through the burial of his father, and while he mourned through the night. There was no way he could just take the kit from her when she had already imprinted on him so thoroughly, it would drive her away. "Inuyasha I will not take her pup from her."

"It's not her pup!" Inuyasha shot back venomously eyeing the little boy with disdain.

"Yes it is." He answered curtly before Kagome could defend herself. "Kagome has imprinted on the pup, as he has her, and I will not orphan the boy again do you hear me?" He growled a demand for submission when his pup looked like he wanted to argue again. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Keh yeah I heard you..." Inuyasha sulked and gave up on arguing the matter. He stalked up ahead to distance himself from the two of them, and the sleeping Shippo.

"Idiot..." Kagome muttered darkly as she once again set off down the path beside him.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as he reflected on what he was going to have to do with the little kit. He would not take him from Kagome, but he would have to scent mark the boy as his to help protect him better, so his female was not drawn into unnecessary battles to protect him. Somehow he did not think that would go over well with the little one as he had just lost his father. But it was something that he would not waver on.

"Thanks for letting me bring Shippo along...I wouldn't have felt right about leaving him with anyone else." Kagome muttered quietly, gaze intently fixated on the sleeping kit in her arms.

"There was no need to thank me, I would not have felt right leaving the kit there either."

For the first time since he had met her she looked up at him and stared at him with open affection. "You're more honorable than any other youkai I have ever met. I will have to repay you one day."

"Perhaps

You could repay me by being less obtuse about our situation?" He hinted at her with a raised brow.

"And perhaps you can give me time to adjust and ask for something realistic?" She snapped back her old attitude coming to the forefront.

The question on his mind was what to do since she seemed intent on paying him back for his act of kindness. Maybe it was time for another pack activity? A decidedly devious expression overtook his features and he met her eyes evenly. "If you insist on paying me back you could allow me to bathe with you. It is not too much to ask and I will be a gentleman."

"If I do this it is payback for what you did for Shippo? No strings attached?" She clarified.

"No strings attached koi I promise."

She blushed at the endearment and nodded her head in embarrassment. "O-Ok but only if you promise not to try anything..."

"I promise."

Later that night before he could drag Kagome off to repay her debt the little kit woke up from his exhausted slumber, and Kagome was quick to fuss over him. In truth he was curious as to what had happened to the kit's father, there had been no scent besides that of burned flesh from the deceased male's body.

"Shippo are you okay?" Kagome gently pulled the tiny kit into the protective crook of her arms.

"Kagome? Where are we?" Shippo asked still groggy and out of it.

A look of heartbreak crossed Kagome's face as she hurriedly pulled the little kit into a warm embrace. "Shippo...I'm sorry for what happened to your papa..."

He cut in before the whole thing could break out into an all-out sob fest. "Shippo could you tell us what happened to your Father?"

The little kit jolted in Kagome's arms and spun to face him in shock, which quickly evaporated into anger. "It was those terrible Thunder Brothers! They killed my papa because he found a small pink jewel! He offered to just give it to them but they attacked him from behind!"

A stricken look broke out across Kagome's face then and he wanted to tell her not to blame herself but she gave him no chance to say anything.

"Shippo I will go and track those youkai down to avenge your father. I want you to stay with Inuyasha, and Touga."

"No Kagome I will not allow you to go into danger like this!" He snarled in a demand for her submission. No way was he going to let his female go after murderous youkai on her own!

At once she was on her feet and in his face. "I have to do this! It's all my fault that Shippo's father was killed!"

"It was not! The only ones that can be held responsible are the ones that killed the boy's father! That was not you and I do not want to hear another word about it!"

"How can you even be like this right now? If I had been more careful with the jewel then Shippo's father would never have found the damn shard in the first place! He never would have died! I need to make things right!" She shot back refusing to back down at all.

His snarls were deafening even to his own ears and he spared their other two companions no mind as he lunged for her and dashed off with her in his arms.

"Touga put me down right now you asshole! This isn't going to change anything! I'm still going whether you like it or not!" She struggled against his shoulder ferociously.

He reached a small clearing with a hot spring in it and tossed her down onto the grass below. "I am the Alpha male bitch! You will listen to my commands and obey me do you understand?" He stalked around her where she was crouched on the ground.

"Can't you understand why I need to avenge Shippo's father?! Why can't you just let me go?! Do you really think I'm so weak that I can't defeat a couple low life youkai that attack their opponents from behind?"

"I never said that but you are not going alone! Shippo and Inuyasha can stay behind but I am going with you no arguments!"

"You trust Inuyasha to care for him?!" She spat in incredulity as she continuously moved to keep him in front of her.

"Yes I do because I will tell him to do so! The boy will not disobey me on this or there will be hell to pay! Now do you understand where we stand on this koishii?" He stepped right in front of her and yanked her up until she was pressed tight against him. "Do you understand?" He repeated when she said nothing in response.

"I don't trust Inuboy to watch Shippo! I at least owe the kit's safety to him!"

That argument landed her in the proverbial dog house with him, and in a flash he had taken her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground with his fangs at her neck.

'Make bitch submit!' His beast snarled enraged.

He could feel the youki bleed into his eyes from his elevating aura and he struggled to remain in control even as she struggled more against him. "Stop struggling and submit to me!"

"No! How can you even ask me to leave Shippo behind with someone I don't trust?! I'll submit when Sesshomaru wears a pink frilly kimono and sings friendship songs!" Kagome snarled back as her claws found purchase in his upper arm.

He grunted and tightened his hold on her neck until he drew blood that seemed to get her attention because she instantly stopped moving and went limp. Even so he did not release his hold for several moments so as to make sure that she was thoroughly pliant to him. Once he was certain she would listen he pulled back and soothed the wound to her neck with a few well-placed licks. "I will not allow Inuyasha to get away with abandoning your pup koishii. If he does he will be severely punished so rest easy. And whoever these youkai are they are obviously weaklings, we will be back in no time I promise. Now can we speak like reasonable adults, or must I make you submit again?"

A halfhearted glare was shot his way though she made no move to argue with him. "Fine but if anything happens to Shippo you will remain celibate! And trust me I never desired to rut in my life so I can hold out over you!"

He smirked at her and pulled her up from the ground with him. "We shall see when you have your first heat..." No doubt she would be raging with desire for him then...

'And we can pup her...' His beast purred in delight.

"I think that we should wait for that...at least until this journey is over." Though it pained him to even think of waiting to have pups with her.

"Come koishii you have a debt to repay no?"

A furious blush broke out across her face as she just took notice of the hot spring for the first time. "Letcher..."

Rolling back on his haunches he flowed fluidly to his feet and started stripping his armor, and kimono not even caring that she was watching him. "Are you going to undress? Or are you going to bathe in your kimono?" Though he decided that the worn patchwork kimono she wore needed to be replaced soon...It was practically falling apart.

That at least got her moving to shed her own clothes and she had less to take off then him, so she was done and in the water so fast that he did not even have a chance to see her body nude.

What was it going to take for him to see her naked? With a sigh he finished removing his clothes and stepped into the spring with her, smirking at the dumbfounded look she sent him after she finished taking him in. "I am a fully grown male koishii you should have expected it..." He gestured down the one part of his anatomy that she was gazing at almost fearfully.

"You-that will never fit in my body you bastard! Are you serious? Are you trying to kill me or something?!" As she spoke she backed away and hid behind a large boulder.

"It will fit koishii...though I am surprised to hear that you were thinking such hentai thoughts. Were you relenting already?" He teased as he approached her shield, and with minimum effort he picked the large boulder up in one hand and tossed it as if it was nothing but a pebble. It flew off to the side somewhere and most likely took out a couple dozen trees, but why should he care? All he cared about was the beautiful nude female body right in front of him... Her legs were long and toned leading up to a nice bottom, and a slim waist, all the way up to a much endowed chest...Let us not even get him started on the perfect swan like neck that just begged for his attentions...All through his perusal she was standing stark still as a good bitch should "Perfection."

"Hardly..." She muttered in embarrassment though she did nothing to cover herself from him.

"You doubt my words? I have seen plenty of female bodies in my lifetime koishii and none were as perfect as yours." He longed to reach out and caress her nude skin so he did reach out and trail his palm down the smooth plane of her toned stomach.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to take a bath?"

Her voice startled him from the haze seeing her naked had put him in and he glared at her for interrupting him. "Koishii you never interrupt a male inu in the wake of a feast..." He admonished her gently though he did remove his hand from her stomach so that he could dunk himself under the water and wet his hair, removing the hair tie as he did so. When he came back up his hair splayed across his lower back and clung to the skin near his bottom. When he opened his eyes she was still standing there watching him as she had been since he entered the water and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Are we not here to bathe koishii? You must be wet to do that..."

She blushed and scowled at him before she moved under the water's surface to do as he had done seconds prior. When she came back up with a small splash she was thoroughly soaked, and all the more alluring.

He actually licked his lips and suppressed the urge to just mount her right there, if he had not promised to be a gentleman he may have even said to hell with it and done so anyways. But as it stood he had made a promise to behave...unless she came onto him first. While she was picking the bangs out of her eyes he came up behind her and grabbed a hold of her from behind so that he could pull her to sit with him on a small natural ledge in the spring.

"Hey! You promised not to perv out on me!" She cried in shock as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Her scent spiked in apprehension and nervousness when she felt his very prominent manhood against her stomach and she even squirmed to try to get away from it.

"I am doing nothing inappropriate koishii! If I was you would most certainly be begging for more by now."

"Letcher..."

"No I am not a lecher...your allure just inspires my more hentai tendencies." He purred seductively in her small furry ear.

Something he said must have gotten to her because all at once the tension in her frame lessened and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, wearing what had to be the most sultry look he had ever seen on her face.

"Koishii?" Now she had him backpedaling frantically trying to pinpoint what had turned the situation in this direction. Never had intimacy scared him, even when he was a first time whelp with his first concubine... But here a young inu whelp was actually making his hackles rise in the face of such a look.

And for good reason too because in a second she had started grinding herself over the length of his manhood while her lips quickly found purchase on his with fervor.

Something told him that this was too good to be true...But he promptly locked that part of his mind into a small dark chamber and locked the door. No way was he going to turn away a nice rut with his female...which is what this was looking to be. He opened his mouth and forced his way into her mouth to attack her small appendage.

She shuddered and moaned into his mouth as her hips gyrated faster over his flesh, her hands coming up to pull his down to her hips to help her move.

He was only too happy to oblige...And he shuddered when her flesh heated up to scalding temperatures as she worked herself up. All throughout the whole thing he was furiously attacking her mouth, neck, chest, anywhere his mouth could reach, with nips, and suckles of her delicate flesh.

For how long this went on for he had no idea but after a measure of time that he did not even try to keep track of she stiffened above him and gave a long drawn out moan of his name as her hips sped up to even faster speeds. The smell of her release tinted the air and made him groan as it triggered his own release. His spine was wracked with pleasure as his essence shot into the scalding water. His head fell forward and he whimpered with need for her. Not even in his first rut had he released so easily...Did her body really call to him so much?

"Touga did you just...?"

His head snapped up at her question and he murmured out an embarrassed "Yes."

"Oh...Well I was going to leave you high and dry for trying to seduce me but..." Kagome trailed off awkwardly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about...I mean if we are soul mates of whatever that means that our pleasure is even more heightened with each other right? So it was normal right?"

"Yes I suppose...That did feel better then sex ever has...It makes me wonder what it will be like when you give into my desires." He shuddered to even think of how amazing it would feel. She was not ready for that yet, hell this had been a ploy to get back at him for her. If not for that he doubted that it would have happened. A sly smirk wormed its' way across his lips. "Little vixen."

All she could do was blush in embarrassment.

She couldn't face Shippo as Touga led her back into camp after their bath time fun had ended. How could she when her mistake had resulted in his father's murder? So she kept her head down and clung to Touga's mokomoko even after he sat down near the fire.

"Keh! What's wrong with the wench old man? She's hidin like a newborn pup!" Inuyasha snickered like the idiot he was.

"Inuyasha leave her be! I will not have you antagonizing anyone with your foul mouth!" Touga responded in her defense.

"Yeah yeah whatever! So what's the plan for dealing with those Thunder Brothers? The wench wanted to go and to be honest it is her responsibility. What are ya gonna do pops?"

"I am going with her to deal with them."

"And what about me and the runt? Shouldn't he be there to see them die? It's kind of his right ya know."

"No you will care for him while we are gone. If he would like proof we can bring something from the bodies back."

All throughout their conversation she hid behind Touga's broad back from the guilt she felt over Shippo's father's death. How could she face the small boy that she had taken as hers after the revelation that it was her fault?

"Kagome are you okay?" A small voice drifted around Touga's body to her ears.

It was Shippo...he was worried about her. Why? She had played a part in his father's death... How could he be worried about her? Even so..."I'm fine Shippo."

"Are you sure? You're hiding behind Touga-sama like you're scared or something. Did Inubaka make you mad?"

She suppressed the urge to snicker when Inuyasha shouted indignantly at the jibe. "No I just..."

"Shippo do you blame Kagome for your father's death?"

Her head snapped up to her living shield's back and she resisted the urge to whack him over the head. Instead she listened on bated breath for Shippo's response.

"No she didn't kill my papa so why should I be mad at her? The Thunder Brothers did it not her! And she even took me in when I was alone! I like Kagome a lot!"

The kit's innocence made her want to cry... And despite her lingering guilt she moved into his sight and held her arms out for him. He came to her instantly and she nuzzled him affectionately. "Shippo thank you for not hating me like everyone else." Even if he had good reason to...

"I could never hate you Kagome...you're the only mama I've ever had."

"Thank you Shippo."

"You're welcome Kagome."

She stopped cuddling him to glare at Inuyasha heatedly. "If anything happens to him while I'm gone I will hunt you down and gut you..."

All Inuyasha could do was shudder and hastily nod his understanding to her. "Got it wench!"

"Good..." She muttered darkly. If she lost another of her precious people due to his carelessness...

"Kagome you smell sad. Why?" Shippo asked beckoning her attention.

"Oh I was thinking about my mother, and my siblings." And how they were taken away from her.

A look of understanding passed through Shippo's bright emerald eyes. "Did they die when you were small too?"

Pain lanced through her heart like a spear, nearly making her quiver with the intensity. "Yeah they died when I was six. Hanyou age normally until they reach maturity so I was about your physical, and mental age." And still so innocent to the world around her...That didn't last long.

Touga looked at her in sympathy, mirroring Shippo's own expression. "Your father's mate?"

"Yeah...Bitch went nuts and killed my mother because my father wouldn't stop rutting with her. Then she went after my three older brothers, once they were dead it was just me and my two sisters...They helped me escape by sacrificing themselves." It hurt so much to even speak of it... Her heart thumped so painfully in her chest that it actually made it difficult to breathe around the guilt...She remembered trying to protect her mother, and failing to do so because she was so small...She could remember her mother's head flying through the air courtesy of that bitch's claws.. The blood spewing onto her, the sickly smell of it...How her brothers had come to her rescue only to fall to the elite guards the bitch had brought with her...Her sisters telling her to run and escape, and their screams echoing off of the trees as she made her escape from the dreaded place. What had they done to deserve that fate? "Anger and betrayal...a never ending cycle of hatred and anguish..." She muttered darkly as she shoved the thoughts from her mind. What good would they serve? A strong set of arms enveloped her in the safety of a warm embrace and against her normal tough attitude she couldn't resist slumping into them. "It wasn't fair..." She whimpered in anguish.

"I know koishii...You will never experience that pain again I promise you." Touga started up a rumbling growl to sooth her.

She pulled Shippo tighter to her and just held him as the tears fell from her eyes. Never before had she ever cried about it in the presence of others...And just like that a small piece of her hardened heart faded and crumbled...

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's life as an Inu hanyou Miko

Chapter 6

So here's the Thunder Brothers chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Little bit of limeade!

Her beast had been whining pitifully since they had left Inuyasha and Shippo behind to go and find these Thunder Brothers. She missed Shippo and she was worried about leaving him in Inuyasha's care.

"Kagome relax. Inuyasha will not let anything happen to Shippo." Touga placated her gently.

"Easy for you to say! Your pup has tried to kill me before!" She hissed venomously.

"That he has but he failed did he not?" He turned over his shoulder to raise an expectant eyebrow at her.

"Yeah because he bit off more than he could chew with this bitch!"

"Indeed he did." He slowed down to walk right beside her, his large frame making her feel small and insignificant. "He will not disobey my orders koishii. Shippo will be as safe as he can be."

She looked at him skeptically but otherwise remained silent. If anything happened to Shippo she would just take it out of Inuyasha's hide later. "So do you know anything about these Thunder Brothers or whatever they're called?"

"Hmm cannot say that I do actually. So many youkai terrorize the countryside that it is impossible to keep track of them all." His face scrunched up in contemplation and he seemingly fell deep into thought.

She thought that he would say something to her after a moment but he didn't. So she shrugged and went about the ever important task of walking. If he didn't have anything important to say to her then screw it!

He muttered something to himself.

She just kept walking down the path ignoring him.

Again he started mumbling something quietly to himself.

Irritation shot through her and she stomped it down.

He made a gesture with his hand and started muttering again..

She checked her bow and arrows to stop herself from hitting him for being annoying. One arrow Check. Two arrow check. Three arrow check...on an on she went about doing something so mundane.

"Ah I remember now!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to swiftly glare at him. "Remember what? And do you have to annoy me and then scare the shit out of me?"

His gold hues narrowed on her for her language but he apparently knew better then to chastise her. "Yes I remember back when the dragon wars happened and I had a General in my army that was a part of the Thunder Clan. I believe his name was Raiden. He died in the war and I believe that he left three children behind."

"So you think that these Thunder Brothers are his sons? So would you know anything about their abilities?"

"Control over lightning of course and flight. Raiden was a very powerful youkai that could light up the entire sky with his lightning attacks. So if they are anything like him we should be careful with how we proceed."

"So was this Raiden a match for you?" She asked curiously with her little furry ears twitching on top of her head furiously.

His eyes caught the movement and he smiled warmly at her. "In all my years of knowing him he never defeated me if that is what you are asking." He reached out with one of his large hands and took one of her little ears between two of his fingers.

"Hey! No one touches the ears Touga!" She tried to swat him off but it was like swatting at steel. His hand never even moved for her efforts.

"I always thought that these ears were interesting on Inuyasha, but on you they are very endearing. But then again you are very endearing even if you are crass and mouthy."

At that moment he started rubbing her ear in soothing motions and her eyes started drooping in contentment. A low growl started in her chest and she planted her feet and pushed her head closer to him.

He chuckled softly and took the other ear in his free hand. "And your ears are just as sensitive."

She whined softly and pressed herself against him. "Stooooop you're making me act like a newborn pup!" She moaned pitifully, though she did not try and pull away.

"Oh? Even I enjoy having my ears rubbed and I am no pup."

Really? Would he care if she tried that? "Could I?" She asked hesitantly. Was this normal behavior for the two of them to be partaking in?

"Yes you may."

Her hands twitched and she raised them towards the pointy elf like ears that signaled his status as a pure-blooded Daiyoukai. She took them between her pointer finger and thumb and started rubbing them in slow circles. They were warm and soft, and he seemed to purr when she touched them. Weren't they supposed to be doing something important right now?

At least he was on top of everything because he broke their contact after several moments. "We should go while we still can." He spoke with a husky voice.

That was when she first scented the heated scent of his arousal. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "Ok." She stayed right beside him the whole day after that. Why she wasn't sure other then it just felt right this way.

Kagome had not wanted to bed down for the night but he had forced her to. Hanyou were not as hardy as youkai no matter how stubborn they were and he would not allow her to cause her body unnecessary distress. There was no sign of these Thunder Brother's either. So why walk through the night towards an enemy that you had no inkling of where they were? The plan from the start had been to lure them in with the Shikon shards that Kagome had anyways so all they had to do was wait. Might as well rest when they could right?

Kagome was not of this opinion however and she was pouting at him from her tree.

"Kagome enough pouting!" He admonished her exasperatedly. "Your body needs its rest and as alpha it is my job to make sure that you get it!"

"Humph! I can go on just fine!"

"I am sure that you can. But I am not going anywhere until morning comes." The sun had not yet set but it would, and with it would come the full moon. Which meant that Kagome would be human tonight, human and vulnerable. "Did you forget what tonight was?"

She opened her mouth to tell him off when the sun finally made its' full descent under the horizon and the full moon rose to take its place. Her body pulsed a light gold color as her power receded until the morning. It faded after several tense moments and revealed a stupefied Kagome. "Uhh I forgot about that in all the chaos of finding Shippo."

"Yes you did. It is a good thing that I am more then on top of things no?"

"Yeah yeah I guess so." She muttered irritably. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, a whirl of warring emotions. "Hey."

"Yes?" He looked up in surprise when she spoke.

"Could you help me out of this tree?"

He stood and jumped up into the high bough that she was sitting on. "Here hold onto me." He wrapped his arms around her and jumped from the tree. Her raven tresses flew up around them as he slowed his descent with his youki and landed with a soft thud.

"Thank you." And she settled down next to where he had been sitting earlier.

He smiled warmly at her and sat down next to her. Even though she was human right now she was behaving in a manner that an inu female would when she was frightened, or uneasy. Slowly but surely she was adopting the proper way of thinking, as an inu should. When she pressed herself into his side more he brought mokomoko up and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. He pressed her into his chest with it and wrapped his arms around her back.

Her blue eyes met his with an odd glint to them. "Hey Touga?"

"Hmm?" Her human form was so emotional, and so unpredictable that he found himself excited to hear whatever she wanted to say. That was why he held so much admiration for hanyou because they understood human emotions, and youkai emotions. Whatever he had expected her to say was completely thrown aside at what she actually asked him.

"Do you love me?" She asked with a furious blush on her cheeks.

His jaw dropped in surprise. Had she actually asked him that? "Could you repeat that please?"

She huffed irritably as she normally would when asked something like that. "I asked if you loved me! You never actually said anything about how you really felt other then I was your life mate. Does that mean that you love me? Or does it mean that you want me because your beast does?"

"You are asking serious questions tonight..." He murmured and caressed her cheek softly. Her skin was so soft no matter what form she was in, he loved touching it. "Youkai love their mates as humans love their spouses. Though we feel emotions more strongly when we do feel them. So to answer your question yes I do love you. I have since I first met you, which was how I knew you were the one. Because you inspired such raw emotion in me when I first laid eyes on you."

"Huh...that explains a lot. When I'm in my hanyou form I know I can be difficult but I actually feel a lot more than irritation. Like with you I feel a need to be close to you even if I don't like it sometimes. And with Shippo I felt attached to him instantly but I didn't know why. Well other than the whole shikon shard getting his father killed there was no real reason. I just wanted to take him with me. I've always been confused by the things I felt in that form."

"Well you were uneducated by your father or a pack so it was to be expected. Hanyou need an even firmer hand to raise them than other youkai children because they do have human sensibilities unlike the rest of us. When your father chose not to play a part in raising you he condemned you to misinterpreting your instincts and emotions. In all honesty you are not as bad as some hanyou I have seen. You have done well to raise yourself for all of your flaws."

"Jee thanks that means a lot!" She muttered sarcastically.

"I try." He chuckled when she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I bite it."

His threat fell on deaf ears for she simply leaned closer to his face and pushed the small pink appendage out more.

Well he did warn her! He surged forward before she could retreat and took the fleshy appendage delicately between his fangs.

She squealed and pushed at his face with her small hands. "Togwa sopit!"

Instead of releasing her he closed the remaining distance and forced his tongue into her mouth. His lips attached themselves to hers with fervor and he attacked her with deep open mouthed kisses.

Her hands shot into his hair and fisted it, pulling him closer instead of forcing him away. Her small tongue tangled with his larger one before he forced it into submission.

The taste was like the sweetest delicacy he had ever tasted. Why did he not do this more often? He groaned and forced her body closer to his as he released her lips and trailed down her neck with his lips, nipping and suckling on the soft flesh.

"Touga..." She whimpered and thrusted her hips forward.

Which caused her to slide over his cloth covered length, and made him growl heatedly. One of his hands slid down to her waist to help her move over him again to relieve the growing heat in his apex.

She responded enthusiastically to his ministrations by attaching her lips to the pointed end of his right ear. Her hot breath hit his ear as her small tongue slid over it before she sucked it into her mouth.

He snarled and used his hand to yank her away from his ear so that he could attack her mouth again. His tongue quickly found hers again as he leaned forward and pressed her against the grass below them and settled himself between her thighs.

She was beyond heated and she started grinding her clothed core over him. Her mouth disentangled itself from his so she could gasp in a much needed breath. "Touga?"

Without answering her he pulled her mouth back to his as his hand slid down her body to part the folds of her worn kimono.

She pulled away again and tried to gasp out something. "Touga wait."

He growled and tried to attack her mouth again as he finally parted her kimono and attacked her center with his fingers.

"Touga wait a moment!" She gasped and arched into his probing fingers. She moaned and shuddered against him as she struggled to speak. "Touga kehai..."

"Hmm?" He grunted as he slid his two fingers into her tight channel. He pumped them in and out of her tight heat while he inhaled the spicy scent of her arousal.

"Touga the kehai..." She whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome not now!" He muttered as he moved his thumb to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves near the top of her womanhood. Her walls quivered and he sped up his fingers pace to help her reach her release.

"Touga listen to ME!" She shrieked when he passed over a very sensitive spot inside of her.

He surged forward and parted the top of her kimono to reveal her breasts, and he leaned his head down and took one tightly furled nipple into his mouth.

She gasped and screamed, her body arching up when his tongue slid over her nipple and he sucked on it. "Touga! Touga I-Someone is coming!"

Yes you...was what he thought when he felt her walls squeeze his fingers until they almost could not move. He sped up and switched breasts as the first wave had her arching her back and screaming. Essene shot out of the tight channel and coated his fingers as her release shot through her full force.

She yanked at his hair and pulled him up to her lips and slammed them against his. Her hips moved against his fingers rapidly as she screamed into his mouth. Her body finally gave out after several intense moments of this and she slumped to the ground spent.

He nipped her neck affectionately and soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. Gods did he want to join with her now... "Kagome I love you." He pressed his still throbbing manhood against her.

"I love you too idiot." She gasped for breath.

"I want to take you." Please gods let her say yes...He sounded like a whelp but he did not care, he needed her too much to care.

Her bleary blue eyes met his and she raised a delicate brow at him. "Didn't you hear anything I said when you were molesting me? I said that there was several jewel shards approaching us but you wouldn't listen." Her eyes shot over to the right and she sighed. "You should be able to smell them by now."

With a growl he pulled her kimono back into place as he tilted his head and scented the air. And there was indeed at least two youkai approaching them. One smelled of heat and wind, and the other smelled of cold blood and filth. It was disgusting! And they had dared to interrupt his time with his female when she was finally being agreeable with him?

Tetsusaiga thrummed at his hip as Kagome scrambled for her bow and quiver before notching an arrow and pointing it towards the sky ahead of them.

He drew Tetsusaiga in a flourish and pointed it skyward when two youkais descended from the clouds. One had the appearance of a handsome young man with a long black braid hanging down to his knees, he wielded a large trident like weapon over his shoulder, and the other was a pale repulsive beast with a huge set of jagged jaws. As they came to a stop and hovered above them he bared his teeth in warning. Both of them smelled like blood and lightning. "You must be the Thunder Brothers."

The one with the braid drifted forward and leered at Kagome. "Yeah we are! I'm Hiten and this is my younger brother Manten!" He gestured to the bald one who was also leering at Kagome.

"Well I am the Inu no Taisho and I would suggest that you stop looking at MY female!" He stepped in front of Kagome defensively despite her indignant 'hey'.

"Hey Manten we'll be famous for killing the Inu no Taisho won't we?" Hiten smirked at his brother.

"Uh huh! The finest youkai bitches will flock to us for defeating him! And we can even gain shikon shards out of this battle! But what should we do with the human?"

"We should take her and have some fun with her! She's a pretty thing just like my vixen!" Hiten tried to look upon Kagome again.

Anger rising he lunged to Hiten with Tetsusaiga raised to slice him in half. Hiten raised Raigekijin to ward him off and their weapons sparked when they made contact. "Your father wielded this weapon when he was in my army. He was worthy of wielding it unlike you!" He forced the youkai back and took off after him in pursuit. No one looked at his female like that and got away with it.

While Touga was going after Hiten she stared down Manten with her bow poised to strike him down should he move. But he seemed...stupid for a lack of a better word for it. He was just sitting there sneering at her and laughing dumbly.

"So pretty! I wanna take you from Hiten after he killed the inu!" Manten licked his lips lustfully.

"Ummm that is disgusting!" She drew her bowstring tighter when he inched towards her. "Don't move!"

"If I take the shikon shards then you won't be able to hurt me."

"Are you stupid?" She was the one they kept them purified with her reiki! How dumb could this guy be?

Those beady eyes started to bleed red at the jibe against his intelligence. "Me stupid? Woman I'll show you why I am to be feared!" His gaping mouth opened and light started to gather in it before he blasted it at her in a bright yellow lightning beam.

She released her hold on her bowstring and fired her arrow, the bright pink vortex shot straight towards the youki based attack and tore clean through it before it continued on its' path towards Manten.

At least the behemoth was smart enough to notice when he was staring death in the face because his eyes widened in fear just as the arrow reached him and tore through his midsection. His torso was blown clean apart and disintegrated from the sheer power of the arrow and he fell from the sky in a mess of ash, and a severed head attached to a neck.

"Manten!" Hiten shouted and abandoned his battle with Touga to rush to his brother's fallen form.

But Manten had died instantly from her attack and there was nothing that the older brother could do for his younger brother. She almost felt bad as she saw tears well up in Hiten's eyes but it was short lived. They had killed Shippo's father for the shikon shard that he had found, when he had been willing to just hand it over to them. They did not deserve her sympathy.

Hiten's red eyes flashed up to meet hers in rage. "You bitch! How dare you attack my brother?!"

Instead of answering him verbally she swiftly retrieved an arrow from her quiver and notched it on her short bow. "How dare you kill innocents just for your own amusement?!" She shot back with anger coating every word. Shippo's tear-stained face filled her mind making her seethe with rage.

When Touga moved towards Hiten she looked towards him and shook her head.

She wanted to be the one to get revenge for Shippo and his father. She turned back to Hiten in time to see him rip the shards out of Manten's head with his fangs. But she didn't give him a chance to fully integrate them with his power before she channeled every bit of her anger into her arrow and fired it.

It flew towards Hiten and he looked up at the massive pink vortex just before it hit. His eyes widened in surprise and fear before it hit him dead center between the eyes. He let out a shrill scream and disintegrated into a mass of ashes that scattered on the wind. And so came the end to the Thunder Brothers and Shippo's revenge.

Her bow fell limply to her side as she approached the remains of the youkais she had destroyed. Five shards sat on the charred ground and she bent to retrieve them. The dark taint instantly fled when her fingers touched the fragments.

Touga came to her side and knelt down next to her. "You did well."

Her heart was heavy as she melded the shards with the chunk around her neck. "I owed it to Shippo to be thorough." Was all she said before she stood and slung her bow over her shoulder. "Let's get back." She needed to see her kit.

Shippo rushed to meet her when they set foot back into the clearing the next morning. "Kagome I missed you! Did you kill the Thunder Brothers?" He bounded up to her and threw himself into her arms.

Touga left her with Shippo and went over to sit next to Inuyasha.

"Yes we did kill them." Easily might she add but that was beside the point. Touga had been incensed since the battle because he had been denied his rut...Her cheeks heated up in a furious blush at the memory of what she had done with him last night. When had she become such a harlot?

"Kagome you're blushing did something happen?" Shippo being the ever curious kit he was had to ask.

Touga heard him too because his sharp golden gaze swung over to lock on her with interest.

"No Shippo, nothing that you need to worry about." She averted her gaze from the large Dai and focused on Shippo instead. "What's important is that we avenged your father Shippo." Not anything else that happened when she was not herself. Even if she did...like it.

"Oh ok! Can I go play now?"

"Sure just stay close by." She released the small kit and watched him bound away to chase a butterfly. He was still so carefree even after everything that had happened to him, she wished that she had been able to forget or move on like that.

"Oi wench!"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Annoyance flared in her and she met the other hanyou's eyes head on with impatience.

"Your kit was a royal pain in my ass while you were gone! Every time I turned around he was pranking me!" Inuyasha shot Shippo's back a scathing glare. "Stupid kit..."

"Really? You couldn't even watch a kit for a day without being overwhelmed? How have you survived this long?" She asked sarcastically.

"Keh! I watched him just fine!" Inuyasha argued.

"No he didn't! He hit me on the head!" Shippo bounded back over to point an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "Kagome he hit meeeeee!"

"Shippo enough."

"But Kagome!" Shippo whined pitifully.

"No Shippo behave yourself! Go play!"

Shippo made a frustrated whining noise and ran off again.

Gods above what was she supposed to do with that boy? And with the much larger male that was still watching her as he had been since she started talking to Shippo. Should she confront him about it now that she wasn't so stressed from being away from Shippo? He obviously wanted to say something to her...Which meant he was going to at some point whether she wanted to talk or not. Yes she should say something to him, she owed it to him not to ignore him. She looked over to where Shippo was once again chasing a butterfly before she got to her feet and turned to walk into the trees.

A soft set of footfalls fell into step behind her as she wandered deeper into the brush and away from camp. What should she say to him? Did she even have any regrets about what happened? She really thought about the way his attentions had set her body on fire, the way he made her feel cherished. No she didn't feel regret that it had happened.

Once they were far enough from camp to avoid being overheard she stopped and turned to him. He was there watching her with those smoldering golden hues that he looked upon her with.

"Was there something that you wanted to say? Or did you perhaps want to finish what we started last night?" He leered at her suggestively.

"Not right now." A blush rose to her cheeks and she bowed her head in embarrassment. "I just wanted to say that I don't regret what happened. I know that you were worried about it after the battle with Hiten."

His brows rose up into his bangs in surprise. "Oh? And how did you figure that?"

"You were quieter than normal." She whispered quietly. "It's not like you to be that way so I figured that you were worried that I would push you away again. I did before so..." Like a fool she wanted to add but she didn't. That had been so long ago it seemed now, when she was still distrustful of him and Inuyasha. Now she wasn't like that even if she was combative with him sometimes still, it was just in her nature to be like that. She actually trusted him more than anyone.

'Go to him.'

Her feet were carrying her towards him as soon as her beast had uttered the words. She didn't even try to deny her need to be close to him. Time seemed to slow down as she made her way towards him, only to come crashing back down when she finally took that last step and stopped so close that she was almost chest to chest with him. She peered up at him shyly even though she rebelled against being so meek. It was like she couldn't help herself when she was finally at that breaking point where she wanted to stop fighting him so much.

"Kagome?" He questioned calmly. There was a knowing look in those expressive gold hues.

"Touga I-I can't say that I am not difficult to deal with but I...I wanted to say that I appreciate what you do for me. This is all new to me and it's difficult for me and you have been so patient with me all this time. And then last night you made me feel...like I really was important. I've never really known that from a male before so it was nice. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Last night's kisses came to mind. Would he feel the same when she kissed him in her hanyou form? Would he let her kiss him again? She was nothing but a worthless hanyou with nothing to her name and a terrible attitude. What could he even see in her? "Touga could I ask you something?"

"Anything." His eyes darkened and he slid his arms down to rest on her hips.

Her cheeks heated up even more and she struggled to speak against the sudden weight in her chest. "If I tried to kiss you like this would you let me?" Her eyes snapped shut in fear of rejection. Why would he want to? That's all she could think in her head. But she should have trusted him to know himself more, to know what he wanted because he had already shown it many times. So she was shocked when his lips descended on hers again, only this time she was able to feel so much more than her human body could. His lips were soft yet firm, and he tasted like fresh spring water and spices. It was such an odd assortment but it tasted so good that she opened her mouth to invite his tongue in. He surged into her mouth and explored everywhere he could touch, leaving traces of that delicious taste in her mouth. She fisted his pony tail on her hands and tugged him closer to her so that her body was pressed flush against his. Gods why did she deny him for so long? She pulled away to bury her face into his broad shoulder.

"Kagome does this mean..."

Instead of answering him with words she pulled his mouth down to meet hers again as an answer. She loved the idiot even if he was a pain in her ass...No one else had ever made her feel so loved, and she doubted that anyone ever could. She wanted him, all of him. As soon as she was ready she would give him what he sought so badly and not because she owed him, but because she wanted to. He had conquered her heart already and she didn't even want it back.

Haha uber fluffy I know but I love it! Sorry about the fight scenes but I suck at writing them! And also the Thunder Brothers are no match whatsoever for Touga, or even Kagome so meh! R & R

 **Källtext**

Bidra med en bättre översättning


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's life as Inu hanyou Miko

Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

She never remembered feeling so happy in her life not even when her mother and siblings were still alive. Touga the great Inu no Taisho and Lord of the West was openly courting her...a worthless inu hanyou. And he was making no bones about letting everyone know who she belonged to, having practically attached himself to her side and refusing to leave it. The rest of their small pack seemed to understand what was going on, Inuyasha hadn't stopped glaring at her in days, and Shippo only offered her bright smiles whenever she looked his way. She was so elated that she didn't even complain when Touga made them stop for a while so that she could practice channeling her miko ki.

"Your miko ki is a part of you Kagome, you must feel its flow and limitations to get a better feel of how to properly channel it." Touga instructed her from where he sat lotus style in front of her.

She mirrored his position and closed her eyes so that she could try and tap into her uncooperative power store. Taking deep breaths in and out of her mouth she slowed her mind and heart rate so that the faint thrumming of her power became more pronounced. One thing that she noticed every time she prodded at her power was that it always responded weakly, like someone would if they were being held down or choked. It would flare up brightly the second she called on it, before it receded to the weakened state of dormancy it maintained.

Even so she called as much forth as she could and focused on channeling the warm tendrils over her skin. She opened her eyes and strained her mind to focus while she took in the luminescent pink glow dancing across her skin like lightning in a storm.

"Hold it as long as you are able." Touga ordered her while he continued to watch her intently.

Sweat pooled at her brow as she struggled to maintain a constant flow of power over her skin. Her miko ki fluctuated and faltered before it was forced to respond by her, the pink lightning dancing across her skin dimming before sparking back to life when she forced more reiki into it. Never before had she pushed herself so far in training due to fear of how her power would react. It didn't matter that she was inu and thus immune to most forms of purification, her own power was so strong that she was sure that it could harm her if used in a negligent manner.

"Kagome you should stop and take a moment to rest."

The pink glow immediately subsided as she carefully drew her power back into her body releasing a gasping breath as she did so. She panted and breathed heavily through her mouth as her heart tried to regulate itself from the strain. "Why is it so hard to channel my power properly? Sometimes it...it feels like it doesn't want to respond. Or it can't is a better way to describe it."

Touga cocked his head to the side adorably. "Hmm I have never heard of that happening before unless the person's powers were sealed. It must be done at an early age before the power activates to be effective. Or you could just be having difficulty channeling it, which seems much more likely."

She scowled at him as her little ears twitched atop her head in irritation. "I do not have any problem channeling it into my arrows! But even after I fire them my power just seems to vanish!" Her blood heated up with her mounting frustration at herself. Shadow wielding had been easy for her to learn all by herself through actual experience! Sure it ran in her blood because of her father, but it was always a difficult skill to learn! At least that was what her older brother Souta had told her after he spent the day practicing. So how was it that she could master that skill easily, and not this one? There had to be something that was making it more difficult than it had to be.

"Well then perhaps your powers were sealed to prevent you from being able to fully use them." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his gold hues sparked with interest. "Though anyone whose power was sealed were never able to use it at all. So that must mean that your power is too strong to be sealed completely. If we can find a way to break whatever seal was used then we can be sure that the power gained will be vast." At the end of his little musing session he surprised her by smirking at her. "What a catch you are turning out to be koibito."

Her cheeks broke out in a blush and she looked away from him in embarrassment. Terms of endearment were not something she was used to so when he used them on her she always felt uncharacteristically shy. Still she was not so embarrassed that she missed the implications of his words. "So is there a way to break whatever is sealing me?"

"That I do not know for certain."

Well then how was it supposed to help at all? If she couldn't break whatever was binding her power then things would not get any easier for her. Training would continue to be an arduous affair with little results. She sighed morosely and turned to the Dai who was suddenly sitting much closer than before.

"Do not be discouraged so easily koibito. We will find a way to help you I swear it on my title and on my family name. For now all you need to do is focus on our quest and leave the rest to me." He reached out for her and pulled her close to nuzzle her cheek before he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Her eyes slid closed when his slightly rough and much warmer lips came into contact with hers and she pressed back softly. Never in her life did she ever expect to be kissing the Inu no Taisho... What an experience it was every time it happened.

The following day they headed out bright and early towards the west his own lands. He needed to go and see Totosai to have a sword crafted for Inuyasha. Under normal circumstances he would merely return Tetsusaiga to the boy but he had decided that Tetsusaiga was better off being wielded by him once more. Even so Inuyasha needed a seal for his demon blood so that he did not lose control in battle. Luckily for him it was not a long way from where they had camped last night and they would soon be there.

"Touga where are we going?" Kagome seemed to just materialize beside him and peer up at him with those large beautiful silver eyes.

He smiled down at her warmly while Mokomoko responded to her nearness by wrapping one of its tails around her wrist. "Well koibito we are going to visit an old friend of mine who happens to be the most gifted swordsmith alive."

Her silver eyes grew impossibly wide and she latched onto his arm excitedly. "Can he make me a reiki sword? Is he really that great of a swordsmith? Can I beat Inuyasha in the head with a sheath?"

He clamped his hand down over her mouth and chuckled when she continued to mumble against his hand. "He cannot craft reiki swords Kagome. And yes he is the greatest swordsmith in existence, and you will have ask Totosai about the last one when we arrive."

When he released her mouth she was pouting rather adorably. "Not fair...have to be stuck with this piece of shit bow...fuck my life..." She muttered and cursed while she kicked at the ground with her bare feet.

"Language Kagome! Must I continued to chastise you for cursing so much?" He growled out in aggravation. His female was stunning in beauty and even personality, but her language left much to be desired...Perhaps he should return to the shiro and have her educated in proper etiquette? His eyes slid down her form over the worn kimono she wore...and perhaps he should take her to a nearby demon village to get new clothing for her after he commissioned his sword to be made. Gods knew it would take several days to complete at least so they would have time.

Shippo interrupted his musing when he made a small squeaking sound before shouting out. "Whoa is that a giant dragon skeleton?!"

The small kit bounded over from where he had been sitting on a sulking Inuyasha's shoulder to jump into Kagome's outstretched arms. "Wow it is!" Kagome gasped in awe. Silver eyes shined brightly and with untamed excitement and curiosity.

He chuckled at her exuberance before he motioned for them to keep following him. The noxious fumes made his nose burn as they traversed through the boiling ground, and from the sniffling and sneezing coming from the others they apparently were not as well off as him. Experience toughened one immensely and he had been around Totosai enough to have grown used to it over the millennia. That was why he was able to walk all the way through without letting the small bit of discomfort he was feeling show at all.

The gaping maw of the giant beast beckoned them forward and the small group stepped under the overhanging jaws. "Totosai!? Are you in here?!" He called out as they stepped into the older demon's work room.

"Touga-sama?" A male voice called out from a small room that was cut off from the main room by a reed door. A moment later his old friend Totosai poked his balding head out the door and peered at him with his bulging eyes. "Ah it is you!" He scratched his head before stepping out of the door wearing his normal green haori with black stripes going across it, and his matching hakamas.

"Totosai my old friend I have need of your services." His small pack scattered about the room as he took a spot near Totosai around the forge.

"Ah I get to work with one of your fangs again?!" His old friend clapped his hands in glee before he reached into his haori and retrieved a set of clamps. "Snip snip! Give me that fang...for...who was it for again?"

Shaking his head at his old friend's antics he simply reached into his mouth and yanked one of his fangs out before handing it over to a pouting Totosai. "My son needs a sword to suppress his demon blood and aid him in battle."

"Your son? You have a son? Since when?" Totosai scratched his head after taking the fang and sitting it on a work table nearby. He cocked his head to the side and scratched his chin in deep thought before his eyes suddenly widened. "You want to craft a sword for Sesshomaru?!"

He slapped his hand across his face and dragged it down in exasperation. Some days Totosai was just too much to deal with due to his forgetfulness... "No I need it for my son Inuyasha. And I also need something to help my intended maintain her demon blood as well. A pendant perhaps?"

"Intended? Inuyasha? Hrmm who was Inuyasha again?"

"My son, Inuyasha is my second son. And this female over here is my intended mate." He gestured to Kagome who was coddling Shippo against the far wall.

Totosai peered at the two hanyou warily for a moment before his eyes once again bugged out of his skull. "OH! I remember now! Inuyasha is Izayoi's boy isn't he? And this female is...who is she again?"

Before he could say anything Kagome was suddenly right beside him glaring at the old demon heatedly. "He said that I am his intended mate! Can't you remember anything?" She growled in irritation and bared her fangs at him.

"Kagome calm down. Totosai is over six thousand years old and he is starting to become forgetful in his old age." He placated her as best he could by placing a gentle hand on her arm and pulling her into the safety of his lap.

"Oooh she's a pretty one!" Totosai trailed off and scratched his head again. "Who is she again?"

Kagome shrieked in outrage and attempted to lunge for the old demon but he was quicker and grabbed a hold of her to keep her in place.

"Kagome calm down!" He wrestled her back into place and held her there with both arms tightly wrapped around her. They needed to get this over with before Kagome killed the old demon. "Look Totosai I need a sword forged for Inuyasha, and it needs to have the same base abilities as Tetsusaiga. Can you do that for us within a week's time?" Kagome struggled against him and he grunted as he held her in place.

"Oh yes I sure can do that! But what about your little female there? You said she needed a seal as well."

"Yes she does but she also possesses reiki so making a sword for her is beyond your abilities. Kagome hold still!" He snarled when she thrashed around in his arms again and released a piercing growl.

"Well I can imbue the properties of your fang into another weapon, and I can also craft it into a necklace of some sort. But first I need another fang from you so..." He whipped out the clamps again and snapped them together. "Snip snip!"

But he simply grabbed his other fang and ripped it out before handing it over to the pouting smith wordlessly. "Kagome sit still!" He admonished when she used his momentary movement to try and break free from his hold. "As for a weapon she uses a bow! Would it be possible to infuse my fang with that weapon even if it is not a sword?"

"I think I can do that." Totosai mused as he placed the fang down on his work table next to the other one. "What are her demonic abilities? I can infuse her weapon with them I think...Oh but I need the weapon she is using first."

"Obviously..." Kagome muttered darkly though she did cease her struggling. "I'm a shadow wielder that's my demonic power."

Totosai looked surprised at that and he scratched his head absently. "Well that is interesting... Are you related to Ahihiro by any chance? He is the only inu in existence besides his pups that can wield shadows."

The southern lord? How had he not put everything together from the start? After Kagemaru had been defeated Akihiro had claimed the southern throne for his own...and from the way that Kagome slumped against him he was certain that Totosai was right. "Can you imbue the weapon or not Totosai?" He asked to redirect the topic back onto more comfortable subjects.

"Yes I can but I may need a fang from her as well. Shadow wielding is something that runs in family lines, so whereas I can make a sword for you or Inuyasha because your abilities are purely youki based like any demon, I need a part of her to allow the weapon to channel shadow power. So..." And once again the dreaded clamps were whipped out of the green haori. "Snip snip!"

He did not need to look at Kagome to know that she had rolled her eyes at that comment. "Be gentle with her Totosai..."

Kagome elbowed him in the stomach before she leaned forward and opened her mouth wide for the old demon.

Totosai giggled creepily before he attached the clamps to one of her fangs and yanked.

Kagome squeaked and fell back against him with a hand over her mouth. "Asshole!"

"Language Kagome..." He bit out slowly and with a menacing tone. Her ears flopped down against her head and she instantly quieted down. Once she was silent again he turned to grab her bow so that he could hand it over to Totosai. "Do what you can my friend. I know that ranged weapons are not your specialty so as long as it seals her demon blood I will be pleased with it."

Totosai grabbed the short bow and set it aside to work on. "I'm sure I can do that for Kotome!"

"It's Kagome!" Kagome growled out as her irritation started building up again.

"Right Ayame!"

He sweat dropped at his old friend's antics before he stood up taking her with him. "Well while you work on that I have business to take care of in the demon village nearby. I will return when the sword is finished. Come Inuyasha and bring Shippo with you." With that he turned and carried his small female out of the demon's belly.

"What's wrong with the kimono I am wearing?" She muttered darkly as she looked over the various silk fabric laid out before her. All of it was enchanted and of very high quality as well as very expensive.

Touga sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Kagome that kimono is almost ready to fall apart." He dropped his hand and gave her a stern look before gesturing back to the fabric in front of them. "Just pick a fabric so that we can get have the seamstress get your measurements. I want this kimono done by the day's end."

Her eyes trailed down over her worn blue patchwork kimono taking in every tear and loose seam, before she glanced over at the table again. So her kimono was old and worn! It wasn't like anyone would service her even if she had money to buy anything!

A dark purple fabric with silver sakura blossoms embroidered onto it and gold accents stood out, as did its extraordinary price tag... Why did everything have to be so expensive?

Despite her reservations about letting anyone spoil her she reached out and lifted the silk roll into her hand to feel the soft texture. It was of the highest quality and magic buzzed over its surface. She traced her fingers over the silver cherry blossom embroidery before she thought better of it and sat it back down. It was way too much money...

Touga reached for the same roll she had just sat down and felt the texture and quality of it. "Do you like this one?"

"Well yeah but it's too-"

"We will need to have a kimono made with this and..." His eyes scanned over the other materials before landing on a black fabric. He picked it up and held it out to the female demon running the stand. "Make an under suit with this, and make the kimono with a slit up each leg for easier movement."

"Hey wait a second! Do you see how expensive that is?" She protested loudly.

"Yes but it is the best quality item here and my female will only get the best." Touga responded as he handed the items over to the demoness running the stand. "Get her measurements and have this done by the end of the day."

"Hai Inutaisho-sama." The purple haired demoness bowed in respect before she straightened up and gestured for Kagome to follow her.

Before she disappeared into the nice hut she turned and pinned Touga with a harsh glare. "This is so not over yet!"

All he did was smile at her smugly.

After her measurements were taken Touga decided to take her around the market place to look for a proper set of armor to go with her new kimono. And it didn't seem to matter to him that she didn't want to wear any armor, he was insisting that she did.

So far he had shown her three different sets of shoulder guards and breastplate combinations. None of which had interested her even though they were made of the highest quality steel. "Touga my fighting style utilizes increased flexibility! Armor will only slow me down and limit my movements!"

But he didn't look put off in the least. Instead he grabbed another set of armor that closely resembled the armor that Sesshomaru wore except it was a more pristine silver color instead of the steel gray that Sesshomaru's was. Instead of having the section that wrapped around her front like Sesshomaru's did, this set had small shoulder guards, the bodice was a deep onyx color and it was obviously designed to allow more movement.

"What about this one? It looks nice and it will not detract from your ability to move at all." He held it out to her expectantly.

Admittedly it looked really nice and it shouldn't inhibit her movement too much at all...But it was expensive and she didn't want him to spend so much money on her. "It's nice but it's too-"

"We will take it!" Before she could even finish her protest he had handed over the proper amount of money, and the demon running the stand had handed over the wrapped package.

"Touga I-"

"You need this so hush and let me take care of your needs." He brushed her off and led her off in a different direction.

"But Tou I..." Arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere because he didn't even turn to look at her when she started speaking. Later...she would get him back later! "Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?" Come to think of it she hadn't seen them since they had arrived. She pushed past several hulking demons that glared at her so that she could keep up with her male.

"They procured a room at an inn for us." They walked past a weapon stand and he paused to look at several quivers of arrows. "How are you on arrows? No never mind we will get some anyways."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as he purchased several quivers of ebony tipped arrows. What was she going to do with this male? "How am I going to carry all of those comfortably?" Not to mention remove arrows quickly from her quivers without hitting the other quivers...

"Hmm well I could send for one of my demon subjects at the Western shiro...I think that Koji will do just fine." Even as he spoke to her he took the offered arrows after handing over the money for them.

"Who is Koji?" Her feet quickly started moving after him when he started making his way back through the crowded streets again.

"He is an inu demon that does not possess a humanoid form. Instead he possesses a puppy form that is small and unassuming, and a battle form that is large and intimidating. You will have to see when I send for him. For now we should return to the seamstress and pick up your kimono." With that said he turned and started leading her back through the throng of demons towards the fabric stall.

"Males and their everything has to go my way attitude..."

The kimono she wore over the black body suit was sleeveless and flowed down to her ankles with her toned black clad legs being revealed by the slit that ran all the way down from her waist. It was nice and to top it all of it had self-repairing properties, as well as masking properties so that when she focused her youki into it she could practically disappear from an enemy's sight and sense of smell. Touga had forced her to adorn her armor as well when he shoved her into the adjoining room.

The bone armor clung to her but still allowed room for proper movement which was a must for her. It covered her shoulders, and chest and even the tops of her legs though the bottom half was silted slightly like her kimono. The armor was strengthened with demon magic so that it was harder than steel. It made her wonder why he hadn't gotten a set for Inuyasha...

"Kagome are you done yet?" Touga called out impatiently from the other side of the shoji.

"Impatient prick..." She hissed venomously before she came to stand right in front of the door. Her hand reached for it with slow exaggerated movements intended to anger the male even more.

"Kagome..."

She snickered at the hint of warning in his voice before she finally slid the door open and entered the room. Shippo was playing in the corner with a toy that Touga had bought for him but he stopped dead and dropped it when she walked into the room. "What? Does it look funny?" She twisted and turned to get a better look at herself in her new do up...it looked okay to her. When she concluded that she turned back to Touga who was staring at her with his small dropped open.

"You look amazing..." The big Dai stammered in a much undignified manner. He held out a hand for her and gestured for her to come forward.

So she went to him and slid down onto her knees beside him and waited for whatever he would do.

With a smile on his face he held out his arms for her and closed them around her when she crawled into them. His nose found purchase in her thick raven tresses and he deeply inhaled her scent. A low rumbling growl started up in his chest telling her that he was indeed pleased with the change.

Being in his arms was still something that she was getting used to and it took her a moment to relax completely. When she finally relaxed completely and laid her head against his broad chest the vibrations of his growling made her almost drowsy. "Stop that..."

His breath hitched when he chuckled down at her. "No." Was all he said before the growling picked up in intensity and frequency.

The vibrations made her feel completely relaxed, each muscle releasing any tension that resided in it. Her ears dropped along with her eyelids and she blinked several times to try and drive off the need to sleep.

"Kagome looks really comfy! She looks like a big pup!" Shippo's childlike voice snickered at her.

A low growl started up in her chest but it quickly died down. She felt too content here to get up or get angry... The beginnings of her growl turned into a keening whine and she buried herself more insistently into the warm arms wrapped around her.

"That she does..." Touga joined in with laughing at her though his was deep and rumbling from the center of his chest. "A very beautiful pup..."

"Fuck you." She snapped when their taunting started to really get on her nerves. There was only so much that she could take when they were antagonizing her!

"Language Kagome! Is it really appropriate to speak in front of Shippo like that?!"

She shrugged and snuggled closer. "Inuyasha is just as bad as me so Shippo's doomed anyways."

The room went silent after that...or maybe she fell asleep for a few moments she couldn't be sure. But something struck her senses and instantly dragged her back to the surface of consciousness. Her ears perked up and she strained her senses to locate what was pulling on her awareness. The sharp spike of a tainted jewel shard called to her from somewhere nearby... "Dammit all to hell..."

"Hmm? I thought you were asleep." Touga shifted her so that he could look down at her.

"I was almost there but I sensed a jewel shard nearby." At least they could get some work done today...instead of goofing off because of their leader and his need for proper clothes.

He sighed and got back to his feet tugging her up with him. "Shippo stay here until we return."

"Kay be safe Kagome!" Shippo chirped before he went back to playing with his toy.

"Lead the way koibito." Touga gestured for her to go ahead of him.

She huffed and stalked past him out the door leading into the gardens. This better at least be worth her time or else she was going to go nuts!

The demon that possessed the jewel shard was some kind of boar demon...a weak demon that Kagome immediately threw herself at without a care in the world. She snarled and raked her claws down its side causing it to rear up onto its back legs and twist away from her.

Her face was set into a deep angry scowl as she started dancing around the demon, the shadows rushing in and making her practically disappear from view whenever she stepped near them.

Watching her manipulate shadows so easily was truly inspiring to watch. Everyone who knew about demon magic, or blood abilities would tell you that shadows were exceedingly difficult to wield, and fickle too. If one was not truly skilled, and of a strong mind they could easily turn on their wielder and drain their life force.

But Kagome wielded them expertly for her young age, using them to snare her enemy and tear into their flesh. The boar's blood slid down the black tendrils snaring it as its eyes whirled around wildly trying to locate its enemy.

A swarm of black butterflies fluttered through the trees and swirled around the boar's head before Kagome materialized from nowhere and lurched down, and with a clear swipe of her claws took the boar's head right off ending the obviously purposely drawn out battle.

"What a waste of time..." She muttered as she reached into the belly of the boar and ripped the jewel shard out. The taint in the small fragment immediately fell to her purifying light and was chased out by a bright pink light.

"At least you got to test out that new ensemble in battle." He stated to keep the mood lighter. "How did it feel when you moved in it?"

"It was fine..." She muttered irritably before she made her way back over to him silver, gold, and purple fluttering after her in the gentle breeze. A soft pink glow lit up the area when she brought the newly acquired shard to the chunk around her neck and melded them together.

He was slightly put off by that comment and her seeming lack of appreciation for the pains that he had gone through for her. It was Kagome however and she was exceedingly difficult to deal with sometimes. Beautiful in mind body and soul, but still difficult. "You do not like it?"

"I do!" She snapped quickly as she stopped in front of him. "It's just that I've never had nice things before so..."

"I understand." Obviously she had never been gifted with anything so expressing appreciation was something that she had never done before. "You could say thank you."

She scowled at him and flipped him off instead.

Which made him glare at her in turn and raise a brow expectantly.

The scowl on her face intensified for a moment before she smirked mischievously up at him. "Close your eyes for a moment!"

He complied and slid his eyes closed.

"No peaking!" She giggled.

"I wou-" He was going to say that he would not dream of it but a soft set of lips cut him off mid-sentence. His eyes popped open and locked on her blushing face. Well this was a wonderful way to express gratitude... He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to hold her closer. Her mouth opened up and he wasted no time in sliding his tongue into her mouth to play with her's. His hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom to pull her core flush against him...After the other day when he had been so close to mating with her and had been interrupted he was still aching. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers so that he could stare into her silver hues. "Kagome could I please finish what I started that night?"

A furious blush stained her cheeks the color of the camellia blossom. She opened her mouth and...

R&R

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Formulärets överkant

 **Källtext**

Bidra med en bättre översättning


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's life as Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 8

No author's note today sorry! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But if I did Touga would still be alive and he would be Kagome's protector! Lemon alert!

* * *

"O-Ok, as long as you have not marked me yet. I want to wait for that." She stuttered out in embarrassment. Did she want to continue what they had started the other day? Hell yes! Hanyou she may be, but female with hormone she was also.

Touga smiled at her softly before he leaned down and nipped at the junction between her neck and chin. "While that is quite a request to push into me, I think that I can comply. For now..."

Seconds after she had heard him utter those words, his mouth was back on hers with vigor. She whimpered as his warm, rough lips moved against hers and he took the opening she provided to snake his tongue into her mouth. His taste burst across the surface of her own tongue as he tangled the two together and she groaned at the almost spice she could taste on him.

He broke away from her to start undoing her armor and kimono, and while he was doing that she attacked the sensitive ends of his elf like ears.

She nibbled and sucked on them as each layer of her kimono and Undersuit fell away, he groaned and hastened to relieve her of her offending garments. She bit down on his earlobe after her under covering was torn away, then she soothed it by flicking her small tongue over it. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and he started pushing her towards the grass below and she complied by releasing him and sinking down onto her knees before laying herself out onto her back.

He loomed over her like a predator taking in every curve and imperfection with smoldering eyes. A deep growl rumbled from his chest before hissing out between clenched teeth. Without a word he lifted a hand to his armor and unstrapped it before letting it fall to the ground with a clang. Next went the haori and under haori revealing his muscled torso and abdomen, his finely corded muscle rippling due to his excitement. Next he moved onto his Haori, untying his sash and letting it and his hakamas fall to the ground.

There was no fundoshi hiding him from her view and her eyes bugged out when they landed on that part of him. The same blue stripes that marked his cheeks ran down along each side of his manhood, which looked to be as long as her forearm, and just as thick.

"Do you like what you see?" He purred having obviously caught the sharp spike in her scent quite clearly.

Her mouth went dry and she licked her suddenly dry lips while nodding. A thought came to her then... Something that she had kept from her male, more like she had forgotten about. She needed to tell him now before he grew upset when they merged. "Touga, I have to tell you something before we start."Even as she spoke he came down to lay against her, chest pressed against chest. His golden hues locked onto her own and he raised an expectant brow at her. "Yes? What is it?"

She smiled sadly at him for she knew that this would not please him. "Well, I wanted to tell you before we start that I'm not a virgin."

"You have laid with another?" He asked with an odd intensity to his voice. Those gold hues started bleeding red as they narrowed on her prone form.

"Not by choice. I was taken by a pack of ookami demons one day and..." She trailed off painfully. After all of these years she thought that she had gotten over that pain, and she had to an extent. But it pained her to talk about it now when she was with him like this. No fear at what was to come coursed through her, only regret that he would not take what so obviously belonged to him. "You will be the first to have my consent." She only hoped that it was enough.

For several moments he just stared at her not saying anything and not moving at all. The red receded from his eyes however and he seemed to calm down slightly. He opened his mouth and spoke to her in a husky voice, though whether it was from lust, or anger she couldn't say right now. "While it does not please me to know that you have been tried before, I will not hold it against you."

"Thank you." Relief rushed through her mind, body, and aura and she hurried to show her male how much his acceptance meant to her. She leaned up and slammed her lips onto his rough ones, her tongue coming out and snaking across his bottom lip before she forced her way inside. She kissed him hard and long, her tongue tangling with his so that she could taste his masculine flavor. His large hands snaked down her body feeling her every curve and contour as he groaned and ground himself against her.

A shudder raced through her body when he passed over the sensitive skin near the sides of her breasts before he finally moved to take her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers to tweak them. She released his mouth and cried out softly as her back arched seemingly on its own accord. And just when she thought that the tingling pleasure couldn't get any better she felt something warm and wet envelop one furled nipple. She cried out even louder and fisted at the silver strands of hair that tickled her skin.

He loved one with delicate sucks and nibbles that had her practically sobbing out, before he moved to the other one and bestowed it with equal affection. She felt him release her and kiss his way down across her stomach until he parted her legs and got down between them. His hot breath fanned over the overly sensitive skin as he deeply inhaled her scent. Her breath caught in her throat while she waited for whatever he would do.

His eyes rose and calmly met hers with that same smoldering intensity and loving warmth. He leaned forward with slow, deliberate movements and ran his tongue up the length of her femininity with one long lick.

Her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut as she screamed her surprise for every living creature to hear. His wet warm appendage sent tingles of pleasure so intense through her that she almost wanted to cry. And when he attacked her with long strokes over her slit and nub she actually did feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Touga!" She gasped out and bucked her hips into his face to get him to lick where she wanted him to. Heat raced through her body along with the almost painful jolts of pleasure that came with his every move. And just when she thought that it couldn't get any better he brought his fingers to her opening and slid them inside while he moved to attack her nub with fangs, and tongue. She could feel the long digits sliding in and out of her causing the pleasure to raise to even greater heights. In a distant part of her mind, she was worried that she might tear his hair out with how hard she was pulling at it, but her inner hussy was just enjoying this too much to care.

His eyes shot up to meet hers again and they were bleeding red once more. A deep reverberating snarl broke out from his mouth, though he never ceased his licks, and strokes.

She arched her back and screamed something incomprehensible when her entire body vibrated from the fierce growl. The heat she felt pooling between her thighs started winding around itself until she felt like she was going to break in half. More tears welled up in her eyes as tremors started to rack her small body. "Please! Please!" She pleaded desperately for the release she sought. Another deep snarl shook her body from her apex, a tremor of pleasure so intense shooting up from her center that it made her toes curl and her back arch clean off of the ground. The coil in her stomach broke with a rush of pleasure so intense, more intense than anything she had ever felt before. It racked her small body over and over again with intense waves of sharp stabs of heat. She screamed something in a growl that she was sure was Touga's name as she wildly bucked into his face to prolong the pleasure.

The storm seemed to drag on forever before she finally slumped to the ground exhausted and spent. Her mouth fell wide open and she panted, her chest heaving with exertion. She could still feel him between her legs licking up the remaining essence, causing her over sensitized body to twitch and jump with the sharp spikes of pleasure it caused to race through her. She whined when he finally stopped licking her to crawl back up her body.

He stared down at her with affection as his heavy erection came to rest at her opening. "I love you Kagome."

She felt his length push into her before she could react to his loving statement, it parted her walls and stretched her almost uncomfortably. She whimpered at the small amount of pain it brought her and clamped her hands onto his shoulders. Second, after second passed by as he forged his way deeper into her the intrusion uncomfortable, yet very pleasing at the same time. Finally, after what seemed like forever his hips came to rest flush against hers as he hit the very deepest part of her. He almost didn't fit in her. Her body was shaking and she risked a glance at Touga's face to see how he was faring.

His eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched so hard that the veins in his neck were visible. Deep shuddering racked his frame as he forcefully held himself still.

She reached a hand towards his face and caressed the royal blue stripe that rested on his left cheek. "You can move Touga." She even lifted her hips and thrust against him to emphasize her point.

His eyes popped open and locked with hers as if to discern whether she was truly comfortable, and once he saw that she was he released a relieved groan and drew his hips back before slamming them back into her.

Her whole body rocked with the force he used to thrust against her and she released a keening shriek when his length massaged her walls. The most intense feeling racked her body, but before she could even form any sort of thought about it, he was thrusting into her so fast that she couldn't even discern each thrust from the next. Her claws dug into the muscles of his upper arms as she moaned and screamed from his thrusts. Her hips started thrusting back to take more of him into her, but a growl was her only warning that he was displeased before he had flipped her onto her hands and knees. Her shoulder was roughly pushed down to the ground as he drove into her again and again eliciting screams after scream from her.

"Who do you belong to?" He grunted out after a particularly sharp thrust.

But she was too gone for words at this point with all of the sharp sensations racing through her. She did try, however but all they came out was a strange gasping shout. He drove into her even harder using long deep strokes to build up the coil that was already forming in her stomach.

"Answer me!" He snarled and drove into her so hard that it actually hurt.

A shrill scream escaped her parted lips when the pain quickly turned into that of intense pleasure. "You!" She gasped out as he continued to slide into her with deep fluid strokes.

"Who?!" His breath hitched and he grabbed her hips in his large clawed hands and dug the sharp appendages into her soft flesh as he pulled her back against him in time with each thrust.

"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" She cried out with tears streaming down her face to mingle with the dirt below. The coil in her stomach builds up so tight that it actually hurt!

"And who am I?!"

Her body was jarred when he slammed her back to meet his vicious thrusts. "TOUGA!" She gasped out as the coil started to give way.

"Good girl..." He purred before he took his thrusts to a whole new speed and intensity.

Her eyes bugged out of her skull when he thrust into her and twisted his hips to hit something deep inside of her. Whatever he hit caused a surge of pleasure so intense that it forced the coil to snap, her mouth fell open in the loudest scream to date. "TOUGA!" She shrieked as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her like a torrent. Blackness started to creep into her vision, but before she succumbed, she felt him tense behind her before something hot shot into her.

A deep snarl from Touga shook not only her, but the trees around them with its volume.

That was the last thing she heard before her body slumped down onto the ground and she gave into the pull of unconsciousness.

As he pulled himself free from the heated body under him and fell onto his side after pulling her against his chest, he sighed in relief. Never had mating felt so good in his life with any female, nor had he ever felt so complete afterwards. Being with his soul mate was a new level of pleasure and elation that he had never known in his life.

Kagome stirred slightly against him and moaned softly. "Mm, what happened to me?"

He chuckled and threaded his fingers through her thick raven tresses. "Do I need to remind you of what happened?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

A soft gasp escaped from her mouth as she scrambled over onto her other side to look at him wide eyed. Her eyes shot down to her naked body, then over at his before shooting back up to his. "Uhhh did we...wow..." And then a dreamy look entered her eyes while she flopped onto her back. She stared up at the night sky above them with hazy eyes while her hands roamed her body as if she was in a daze.

"If you do not want to be taken again, I would suggest that you stop touching yourself like that koibito." His manhood was already trying to spring to life again at the completely innocent, yet erotic way she was feeling her body.

A furious blush broke out across her cheek as his hands fell limply to her sides. "Sorry." She giggled nervously before she turned onto her side and scooted back into his embrace. Her head fell against his chest while her hands rubbed circles across the smooth plains of muscle. "I expect this from you daily..." His mood instantly became even brighter at her little demand. "Oh? And if I refuse?" He goaded her softly, his clawed fingers ghosted down the smooth flesh of her back, causing little goose bumps to break out across her milky skin.

Her small hand shot to his chin with a speed that surprised him and yanked his face to within a hairsbreath from hers with even more surprising strength.

She glared at him with those bright silver eyes of hers turned a deep steely gray and said in a dead serious voice. "Then I will force you."

In that moment he knew that she was not joking, and she would try and force him if he refused her. Somehow that thought actually turned him on more. His body gave a pleasant shudder and he smirked down at her smugly. "Desire me that much, do you?"

"Don't let it get to your head." Was all she said in response.

Like that would ever happen... he was male and they let everything get to their head, both of them that is. "We should head back soon before Inuyasha torments your pup." Though he did not want to leave this place so soon, or leave the warmth of her naked body. It had to be done because they had not time to waste. Not for the first time he cursed that blasted Shikon for interfering with his life...

After that the days passed by rather quickly, and eventfully thanks to Tou-kun. Every night he took her off into the forest and lavished her with his affections, and he was thoroughly too. He never took her before she had released at least once, nor had he ever left her unfulfilled during their joining. It was almost like she was walking on a cloud above the world, and nothing was going to take her away from this feeling of elation. Not Inuyasha's glaring, or Shippo's furious blushing, not the glares of the demon villagers, nothing could get to her.

But she had been wrong on many points in her life, so she was not surprised that when they returned to Totosai's to retrieve their weapons her good mood instantly took a turn for the worst.

"Oh Touga-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Shippo-chan, and Ibuki!" The old smith called out when they set into his cluttered workspace.

She could feel a vein pop in her forehead, along with a rapidly growing sense of aggravation that chased away any contentment she was still feeling. "It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" She fisted her hands and placed them on her hips. Gods above her couldn't stand this old coot!

Touga gave her a sympathetic look before he made his way over to Totosai. "Well, my friend, how did the weapons come along?" He sat down lotus style next to the fire pit and gestured her over to him with a wave of his hand.

She went to him, glaring at the forgetful demon that was quickly heading for a swift death at the end of her claws. Her body fell into her male's lap and she settled back against him easily while her eyes followed Totosai as he bumbled around the forge.

After a moment of digging the old coot suddenly retrieved a wrapped sword from beside the fire pit before he handed it over to Touga for inspection. "Its name is Shitsukoisaiga, the unrelenting crushing fang."

Touga unsheathed the sword and ran his finger over the pristine, yet still dull silver blade. It looked a lot like Tetsusaiga, with its rough looking blade, and the bronze hilt. Even the fur at the blade guard was the same. "It functions like Tetsusaiga does?"

"Yes, it will only activate when Inuyasha-sama desires to protect someone." Totosai answered as he stoked the fire in the pit with his large hammer.

"And what of its abilities?" Touga pressed with interest as he slid the sword back into its sheath. "Its attacks are similar to Tetsusaiga's as well, though I have fashioned it to make use of blood attacks as well. Though I will let him learn to wield that as he goes. Oh!" Totosai suddenly exclaimed before his bulging eyes suddenly swung over to meet hers. "Kiyomi I have your weapon too!"

She gritted her teeth and fisted her hands into her male's hakama clad thighs to prevent herself from killing the old coot. "It's Kagome!"

"Oh yes of course Asami!" He muttered while he dug around in the clutter for something else. "Ah! Here it is Kome!" He yanked a weapon from the mess around him.

"What is that old coot?" What she was looking at was definitely not her bow. It was a bow, but where she had been a red short bow this one was almost as long as hers and it was a deep ebony color. Gold accents decorated each tip, and two protruding red spikes sat where she would notch her arrows. One thing was missing, however... "Where is the bowstring?"

At that Totosai faltered and stared down at the weapon absently for a moment. Without taking his eyes off of the weapon he started hopping over towards her on his haunches.

"What are you doing?" She eyed him warily as he approached her.

But he didn't say anything, in fact, she would have thought he was dead if it hadn't been for the way his hand flashed towards her and grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Hey!" A furious snarl broke from her lips when he yanked out several strands of her hair.

"This will do nicely!" Totosai cackled attaching a long strand of her hair onto each end of the bow.

He was going to die...she was going to kill him... Even her body tensed for it, and she would have attacked him had it not been for the warning growl that shook her back.

"You will not harm Totosai Koibito." Touga rumbled in a stern and threatening voice.

And she was not willing to test his ire after the last week of intense pleasure he had gifted her with, so she reluctantly forced her body to relax. Which wasn't so hard to do when she could occupy herself with thoughts of her male naked on top of her...

"Well Kamiko this here is called Kuraisuta or shadow star. It is what I was able to form your weapon into with the two fangs you and Touga-sama gave me. Its abilities are designed to aid you in wielding your shadows, with it you can create infinite darkness by shooting the sun, or the moon. You can also surround your arrows with your shadow powers using this bow, doing that will allow you to disperse your body into the arrow when you shoot it if you so choose, and that will allow you to move without being seen or sensed. There are other abilities that you should take the time to learn as well, but those will come with practice." With all that said he handed the longbow over to her.

Its smooth surface practically glided across her fingers as she took it in her hands. The power she felt radiating from this weapon was...unreal. It seemed to stir under her shaking hands in recognition, then it's aura flowed over her body showering her with the cold, yet still oddly warm caress of the shadows contained within.

"Hmm, she likes you. But Inuyasha's sword doesn't seem to like him very much." Totosai scratched his head thoughtfully when he looked over at Inuyasha, who had been given his new sword by his father. "Nope! It's already crying!"

"Keh! Shut it old man!" Inuyasha groused before he tucked the new sword into the space at his hip.

"No one would ever like Inuyasha!" Shippo snickered from the hanyou's shoulder, earning himself a glare from said hanyou.

"What did ya say ya stupid runt?!"

"Osuwari!"

"Aghhh! WHYYYY?!" Inuyasha screamed from the deep hole he was now laying in.

But she paid him no mind as her eyes continued to rove over the new weapon given to her. She wanted to test it out and see what it was made of. Perhaps there was a lower level demon somewhere nearby to practice on? Only one way to find out she supposed and that was to go check, so she got to her feet and grudgingly bowed her thanks to the old demon that had forged this weapon. Once that was done, she turned and walked over to the far wall to retrieve one of her quivers.

"Why did you buy all those arrow Kiyoko? With that bow you can form arrows with pure youki...Oh! And that reminds me! Since you can channel reiki through your body, your fang also allows you to channel reiki through Kuraisuta! Well, it should." He added as an afterthought.

Huh, well that would sure be useful..."Ok, let me try it!" Swiftly removing an arrow from her quiver she notched it on her bow with precision. Her reiki stirred when she called on it, and she focused it into the arrow she had notched, and lone and behold the sucker started glowing pink! It almost made her falter because a demon weapon should not be able to channel reiki regardless of the fang used to create it, or the person that created it. But she scowled because this meant that Totosai could have created a sword for her! At the same time she was immensely pleased with Kuraisuta so she let it drop. Her claws were always a worthy backup whenever she wanted to fight up close and personal.

"Totosai my friend you have truly done your best work to date."

"Anything that my old friend asks me! And especially for Kimiko! She's such a pretty girl!"

Shippo snickered at her when her face erupted into a look of absolute rage. "Uh oh Kagome's going to hurt the old man like she does Inubaka."

Breathe deep! Don't let him get to you! Just breathe and remember a happier time when you were fucking Touga's brains out! Just think about the fact that you get to do it again later! JUST BREATH!

"Um Ayame are you alright?"

An aura of darkness surrounded her in a visible swirl of dark shadows, an inaudible shriek escaped from her mouth and she turned and swung at the old demon with her bow clobbering him in the head with it. "IT'S KAGOME DAMMIT! KA-GO-ME! AHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She cried out before she turned around and ran out of the demon skeleton like a bat out of hell.

All of the left in the cave just sweat dropped at her antics, and at Totosai who sat up as soon as she left and said. "Oh, so it's Kagome not fake!"

Touga sighed at his friend before he went to go track his female down before she tore the forest apart. "I will be back in a few moments." Hopefully with a much more subdued and relaxed Kagome trailing along after him.

Luckily for her there was a horde of lesser demons nearby to take her anger out on, and even better for her was the fact that they were ransacking a small band of human travelers. That meant that she didn't have to feel guilty about attacking them for no reason, because there obviously was one.

She landed in a high tree branch and held Kuraisuta out in front of her, one hand snaked back to retrieve an arrow, but she thought better of it and instead grabbed the bowstring. Kuraisuta seemed to pull on her senses before drawing a small amount of her power into it, a pure black arrow with a red tip forming from nowhere. With a smirk she lined it up on one of the more grotesque looking demons that looked like a mass of eyes and tentacles. "One down..." Her hand released the bowstring with no audible sound whatsoever, her arrow tore through the air with a thick stream of shadows swirling around it.

The demon she had fired at looked up a second too late, and instead took the arrow dead center between the eyes before he even saw anything. It tore clean through the large body and struck at another demon that had been right behind the first, both of their bodies simply disintegrated on contact.

"Alright!" Now it was time to try reiki! She brought her hand to the drawstring again and summoned her still uncooperative powers into the bow. Though instead of actually forming as her shadows did her reiki arrow formed and then simply disintegrated again. She growled low in her throat and retrieved an actual arrow from her quiver before notching it on her bow and firing it at another demon that was barreling towards her. It's too soon found itself nothing more than a pile of ash due to her arrow, but she gave it no notice and switched to a shadow arrow instead and fired that at another demon.

Back and forth, she went from reiki, to shadow arrows as she mowed down the good sized group of demons that were attacking the human merchants, until nothing remained of them but piles of ash littering the ground.

Kuraisuta fell limp against her side, it thrummed once more almost in askance before it finally went silent. It was more than she could ever have hoped for...But there were other things to worry about right now such as the terrified humans that were staring up at the trees in hope, and in some cases fear. Should she go down and see if they needed any help?

'No humans cannot be trusted.' Her beast balked at the idea.

So she turned intent on walking away and leaving them to their own devices, the smell of blood, however had her freezing in her tracks, She turned back and peered through the trees to where she could see a small girl clutching at her shoulder and shaking.

'Do not go!'

But she ignored her beast and leapt agilely from the tree landing in a defensive crouch in front of several startled men.

"A demon!" One of them exclaimed in horror before he backed away.

Another one drew a sword from his sash and pointed it at her warily. "No can't you see? It's a half breed!" He sneered at her disdainfully.

The comment stirred the usual pain of loneliness even though she had a pack now. Some things would never be forgotten, like the way walking this world alone felt, the desolation, and the longing that she had always felt. But she brushed it aside to focus on the injured girl. "That girl will bleed to death if you don't let me help her."

The group of men blocked her off from being able to see the little girl. "No way half breed! You will not touch my daughter!" The one with the sword took a threatening step forward.

Everything came to a halt, however when a massive youki slammed into all of the occupants of the clearing. Not even a split second later Touga materialized in front of her in a whirl of white silk, and flowing silver hair.

"I would suggest that you put that sword down human and let my female see to the child's wellbeing!" Touga's voice thundered across the small clearing.

"And who are you to tell us what to do demon!? She's a half breed! She's worth even less than you!" The same man pressed though he did start shivering in barely concealed fear.

"I am the Inu no Taisho and lord of these lands! You will obey my command and drop that weapon before I make you!"

"Touga stops it." She muttered quietly as she slung Kuraisuta onto her shoulder. "If they don't want my help then I won't push it. Let's just go." She sighed dejectedly and moved to leave the clearing behind.

"Kagome you saved the lives of these humans and they taint this second chance that YOU have given them! They owe you their lives!" Touga's voice practically commanded her to stop.

And she did, though not because she wanted to. "And? No one would ever be thankful for a half breed's help Touga! So I saved them, so what?! I never expected any of the to appreciate it!" The truth of her own words stung her battered and weathered heart. No one ever appreciated a half breed's presence, nor their help even if their lives depended on it. She spun around and glared at her male with tears threatening to well up in her eyes at any moment.

He balked back at the look of anguish, the scent of despair wafting off of her. "Kagome..." His voice seemed to die in his throat, he whirled back on the man with the sword and used his youki whip to yank it from the man's hands. "Would you condemn the child for your own prejudice?"

The sword fell to the ground with a resounding clanging noise, and all of the members of the group backed away in fear. "We don't need help from a worthless-"

"Papa it hurts..."

Her head snapped over to the little girl who was still sitting there bleeding to death. Those scared brown eyes met hers pleadingly, and she could not remain in place any longer. Without a care for her own safety she pushed past the stunned humans to kneel before the small child.

"Don't you touch her!"

She ignored the voice of the enraged male yelling at her, Touga would take care of him if he got too brave. She quickly assessed the wound on the girl's shoulder while she recounted the brief lessons that Kaede had given her on healing with Reiki.

"Focus on your compassion, and let it flow into your reiki." The elder Miko's words drifted across her mind once more.

So she channeled her reiki into her hands, grunting with the effort it still took, before she placed them upon the girl's shoulder. Her energy numbed the pain as she focused on stitching the skin back together. Sweat pooled at her brow at the sheer effort it took to heal with her uncooperative powers. Whatever was sealing them needed to be dealt with soon or else she was going to go mad.

The small girl made a noise in the back of her throat when she felt her skin being forced back together. "Why are you helping me...?" She whimpered in still obvious fear.

"Because I can." She answered simply as the wound finally closed up and she drew back. The wound would not even scar and that made her proud of her work, especially because she was not skilled at healing yet.

"Well done Koibito." Touga's deep voice rolled over her.

She offered the small girl a warm smile before she rose to her feet again and turned to Touga. "Thanks, but we should be getting back."

"I agree." Was all he said before he turned and led her back through the small group of humans.

Every single one of them stared at her warily as she passed by them, but at this point she didn't even care... Only one voice reached her in that moment.

"Thank you Kagome-sama..."

"You're welcome kid."

* * *

R&R How was the lemon?


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 9

So I realized that I forgot to write Koji in last time so here he is in this chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

It was when they were about to head out from the village that she first noticed it, a youki approaching from the distance. It didn't seem threatening to her at least and when she looked at Touga she saw that he looked unconcerned about it as well. So she sat back to await the demon's arrival.

A small dot formed on the horizon closing in rapidly. The first thing she could distinguish was fur as black as the night sky. The second thing that she noticed was the large and very prominent fluffy tail wagging happily as the youkai approached. And last she noticed the bright amber color eyes trained on their little group.

Touga called for the group to halt whilst he approached the demon as it finally landed. "Koji did you happen to bring Myoga back with you?"

The large demon that stood almost as tall as Touga just growled and bowed his large head.

Touga instantly started sifting through the dense fur on their newest companion's head before he finally pulled out a small form from the thick mess. "Myoga did you really think to hide from me?"

"Ah No Touga-sama! I was merely enjoying the ride!" The small flea with six arms and buggy little eyes hurried to placate the all-powerful Daiyoukai.

"Hmm, I see. Well then I suppose that you gathered the information that I requested?"

"Yes, I did!"

At this point she promptly tuned everything that was being said between them out in favor of checking out their newest companion. From this close she could see a large multi bag saddle attached to his back, ties that she could attach her spare quivers to, and a nook that she could place her bow when she wasn't using it. The demon was giving her a scrutinizing stare. "Uhh Koji was it?"

'Yes.' He growled out in inu language.

"My name is Kagome." She introduced herself before gesturing to the kit on her shoulder. "This is Shippo my adopted kit." Lastly, she turned around and pointed at Inuyasha. "And that is Touga's son, Inuyasha."

'I am aware of who he is Mistress. However, it is a pleasure to meet the one that I am to serve from this day forward.'

Serve? "Um Koji what do you mean by that?" Wasn't he just supposed to help carry supplies? If Touga lied to her she was going to freaking kill him!

Koji approached her with measured steps and sat down in front of her. 'Touga-sama ordered me to be your constant companion and protector should he ever be absent. Whenever he is, it is my duty to care for you and protect you should you need it.'

Her body nearly buckled forward from the shock she felt hearing that from him. "He-he what?!"

'He ordered me to be your companion and protector. As the future Lady of the West you will have many enemies that will try and harm you, and as a female there will be moments when you will be more vulnerable to attack. Such as when Touga-sama decides to pup you. Until that time comes, however I am to stand beside you and offer whatever assistance or comfort you need.'

She wanted to smack Touga upside the head! Sure, he had said something about bringing in a demon to assist them with carrying supplies such as her quivers, but he never said anything about a protector for her! She didn't need a protector! "Look Koji I don't mind having a companion, but I don't want you to think that I can't defend myself okay? When there's a battle I can handle myself so don't be worried whenever one comes up. If I need help feel free to jump in, but don't put yourself in harm's way just because you think you have to."

Those large amber colored eyes locked on hers, making time seem to freeze as they stared each other down. Koji's body tensed during his intense scrutiny of her making his fur almost stand on end.

But she didn't back down from him at all, she didn't back down from Touga's orders. She was not going to allow him to baby her like she was some defenseless pup that needed coddling.

After several intense moments of the staring contest between them, Koji finally broke eye contact and nodded. 'Very well then Kagome-sama. Touga gave me specific orders to obey your commands when he sent Myoga to find me. Whatever you desire from me, I will give.'

She released a sigh of relief and reached up to pat him on his large head. "Well, that's good Koji because I don't like being babied." She giggled and scratched him behind the ears with the tips of her fine pointed claws. Those amber hues darkened and became half lidded under her skilled hands, and his tail started thumping against the ground.

'That feels good.'

She hummed and let her hand drop with one last long scratch between the large furry appendages. "So what did Touga want Myoga to look into?" She asked after she noticed that Touga was a fair distance away conversing with Myoga.

'I do not really know. What I do know is that it involves attacks on several villages. For any more information you should ask Touga-sama.'

"Ok I'll do that. Um, could you play with Shippo for a bit?"

'Of course.'

"Alright Shippo be a good boy for Koji okay?" She lifted the small kit from her shoulder and placed him onto Koji's back securely.

"M'kay Kagome I'll be good!" Shippo responded whilst being carried off by the large inu. "Come on Koji, we can play tag!"

A short laugh escaped her mouth at her kit's exuberance to play, you wouldn't even know that he was recently orphaned. But she shook those thoughts away in favor of stalking over to her male to demand an explanation over what was going on. "Touga!"

He paused before turning around to face her with an eyebrow raised at her tone. "Yes Koi what is it?"

"What is going on? Koji said that some villages were attacked." She fell into place beside him and stared at him expectantly. Why didn't she have a good feeling about this?

"It is just as it sounds Koi. For the past several weeks there have been numerous attacks on villages all over the land. They seem to be scattered with no real semblance of a pattern of any kind. I had Myoga check into it to see if he could perhaps find a reason for the violence."

"And? Did he?"

For several long moments he just stared at her and didn't answer her inquiry. His eyes slanted over to Myoga then back over to her to stare at her again.

"Touga an answer to my question would be nice." She snapped impatiently. When he acted like he was almighty and didn't have to answer her it was really annoying! Some days his face just beckoned her claws to rake across the soft warm flesh.

His eyes darkened and he waved Myoga off before taking her hand and leading her into the trees lining the road. He led her a fair distance away from everyone else and stopped in the center of a small clearing. Without turning to face her he answered her earlier question. "Each village had one thing in common when they were attacked and that was the presence of Shikon shards being held by the mikos guarding the villages. Whoever attacked wanted to take possession of them."

Time seemed to freeze for her in the moment that he had spoken those words. Guilt and regret consumed her within the space of seconds filling her with agony and weighing her down in her spot. Why? Why had she not made better choices for that day? All of this death, all of this senseless violence was her fault! If only she had been more careful! If only she had not been so inapt in her duty to protect the Shikon!

"Koi do not blame yourself for the actions of another."

She heard the words, but she could not even comprehend following them. Of all the people in this world she was to blame for this! If she had not broken the jewel then these villages would not have been attacked! People wouldn't be dying in the pursuit of Shikon shards! All of a sudden her face was grasped in a tight hold and yanked up so fast that she almost got whiplash.

Blazing gold eyes stared down at her in anger. "The blame does not fall on anyone's shoulders, but those of the attacker."

"But Touga, I should have-"

"You should have stayed with me that night that is true! However, that does not make you responsible for every death associated with the shikon!" He growled down at her loudly.

"Doesn't it though? If I had not been so tactless this would not have happened!"

"Kagome whoever is doing this knows full well what they are doing! They are making the choice to attack defenseless villages all for a source of borrowed power! They could easily turn away and leave it, but they CHOOSE not to! You fight to regain the shards to prevent senseless violence and they do not! It is their fault and not yours!" At the end of his little rant he slammed his lips down on hers to silence any protests.

She could feel how much he wanted her at that moment and though her heart was not really in it, she relented and let him have his way. Perhaps she hoped that the pleasure would dull the pain in her heart somewhat...It never did.

Kagome sat astride Koji on a hill overlooking the ruins of a small village. Her eyes were dark and sad with tears gathered at the corners and ready to fall at any moment.

His heart really went out to her because he was well aware of how she felt. As the Western Lord, there were often times that villages under his protection were attacked before anyone even knew they were being targeted. In his millennia's of ruling he had been standing in her position innumerable times. But she was hanyou, part of her was human, and they felt pain so much easier then demons did. Shippo shifted on his shoulder and tugged on his top knot to get his attention. "Yes Shippo?"

The little kit shifted nervously and stared pointedly in Kagome's direction. "Is Gome really going to be okay? She looks real sad." He trailed off in a worried voice.

Before he could respond Inuyasha, who had so far been silent today did so instead. "Keh! The wench will be fine brat! She just needs some time to mourn...or whatever it is females do." At the end he shoved his hands into his sleeves and turned his nose up at the whole scene.

"Inuyasha is right Shippo though the way he phrased it left much to be desired." He threw a swift glare in his youngest pup's direction... Well second youngest. "She just needs time Shippo."

"M'kay. I hope she gets better soon." Shippo whispered dejectedly.

Those sentiments easily echoed his own given the situation, though only time would tell if she truly got over it. For now all he could do was stand beside her and offer her the comfort she so desperately needed. And he was set to do just that by handing Shippo over to Inuyasha, but before he could approach her she stiffened. He faltered mid step and lifted his nose to sniff the air. There was nothing there that would cause him to be wary, but that did not mean that there was nothing out there of interest or concern.

But apparently Kagome did think there was because she nudged Koji's sides with her heels to get him to take off into the air.

"Kagome wait!" When she did not stop to wait for him, he merely turned to Inuyasha and pinned him with a stern look. "Watch Shippo until we return!" With that said, he quickly shot into the sky after the rapidly disappearing form of Koji.

Kagome was in a rush to get to wherever it was she was going so even with his superior speed it took him a moment to catch up to her. And when he did, she did not even seem to acknowledge him in her single minded determination to get to whatever had caught her attention. So he said nothing even when she urged Koji to dive down into the trees and weave through them with him following close behind.

That was when he first caught wind of it, the sweet stench of fresh blood. But there was no way that Kagome could have smelled it from the cliff because he himself had been unable to. The urge to question her was strong with him even turning towards her to speak to her, but she urged Koji to go faster, in doing so shooting past him and leaving him behind again. He growled low in his chest and shot after her. She was not going to leave him behind.

The tree line started to get lesser ahead of them, the sounds of battle being carried towards them on the wind. Beside him Kagome readied her bow and notched an arrow on it before lining it up and drawing it into a firing position.

Instinctively his hand shot down to Tetsusaiga's hilt and grasped it firmly.

The trees broke, revealing several large demons attacking a human male wielding a staff of some sort. Purple robes billowed about in the wind as he weaved and ducked past each set of large limbs that came barreling towards him.

Time seemed to slow down as they raced towards the injured man, Kagome tightening her hold on her bow and letting fire in her first arrow. "GET DOWN!" She screamed a split second before she released the string.

The male quickly did just that ducking down and rolling to the right as the bright pink torrent shot clear over where his head was only seconds prior. The lethal energy tore clean through the demon that had just been about to take the young man's head off, causing it to explode into a cloud of glistening ash.

He capitalized on the momentary paralyzing effect such a strong burst of reiki had on their opponents, drawing Tetsusaiga he lifted it overhead and swung down and splitting the earth clean apart. "KAZE NO KIZU!" A burst of pure destructive youki shot forth and crashed into the remaining demons tearing them apart and completely obliterating the remains.

When the winds finally died down, he fluidly sheathed Tetsusaiga before checking Kagome over and making sure that she was okay. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine. We need to worry about him." Her silver hues were staring past him at the spot where the monk was kneeling on the forest floor with a hand tightly pressed against his bleeding shoulder. She switched her gaze back to him and stared at him expectantly.

He nodded his assent to her unspoken question and turned back to address the monk after gesturing for her to stay behind him. "Monk do you require assistance?"

Purple eyes shot up and leered at him warily for several long intense moments. "It depends on whether you would like to offer it, or if you have come for the shards of the Shikon I carry." He grimaced and flopped onto his backside unable to keep supporting his own weight.

That explained why Kagome was in such a rush to get to him, he was glad that they had made it in time as well. "We did come for them, though not to use their power, but to make the jewel whole again so that it may be purified. Though all of that is unimportant, what matters is tending to your wounds before you perish. Do you accept our help?"

The monk looked back and forth between him and Kagome before finally nodding his acceptance. "I would appreciate it if you would assist me. My name is Miroku by the way."

Touga was wary of the monk she was tending to, or more like he was worried about his right hand for some reason. There were special suppression beads wrapped around his wrist, though what they concealed she was unsure of. For their parts Inuyasha, and Shippo was just minding their own business for the time being whilst Koji and Touga hovered near her protectively. "You two are being overbearing! He's not even conscious so it's not like he can hurt me!"

The two of them still did not back off to give her breathing room.

She released an exasperated sigh and focused back on cleaning up the deep wounds littering Miroku's torso. It looked like he had been taken by surprise and struck at from behind at first that much she could tell from the large gash that ran down his back. After that the demons had probably been on him before he could even think of fighting back. Poor thing was lucky to be alive. "Touga hand me that salve that is in front of Koji's saddle bag."

"Hn." The sounds of shuffling and the clanking of her medicine jars being jostled about telling her that he was doing as she had asked.

A second later the jar was handed to her and she wasted no time in taking the top off and scooping some of it onto her hand. She quickly rubbed the goop over the wounds to disinfect them, then she took a roll of bandages and started wrapping them around his torso from the waist up.

"We should take his shards while he's out, y'know."

"No Inuyasha there is no honor in taking anything from an unconscious human. Leave him be for now, when he wakes up we will convince him to hand them over."

"How about both of you just let it drop for now?" Honestly, all they cared about was the shards and not Miroku at all! She finished fastening the knot to hold his bandages together with just a bit of irritation simmering just beneath the surface of her calm composure.

Just as she was wrapping that up Miroku twitched and groaned weakly. "Mmm milady your behind is so shapely and supple...May I touch it?" He giggled and smiled lecherously before he opened his eyes and blearily took in his surroundings. "Even in my dreams they tease me." He sighed wistfully.

She sweat dropped and leaned forward into his line of sight. "Um are you okay?"

Those bright purple eyes snapped over to her and locked onto her exclusively, a lecherous expression once more taking hold of his face whilst he forced himself to sit up. "Oh, you are one of the ones who saved me! And you are such a beauty too..."

"Umm thanks..." Was he serious right now?

"May I inquire as to what your name is?" He pressed with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Uhh, it's Kagome." The way he was looking at her made her feel like a thousand bugs were crawling all over the surface of her skin. It made her feel uncomfortable as hell. "Were you feeling alright?" She asked again when all he did was stare at her with a dubious expression.

"Oh, I feel fine! A little sore, but otherwise I am fine." With surprising speed he took a hold of her hands and yanked her forward. "What I am more concerned with now is asking you a very important question."

Her ears instantly snapped down against her head when she heard Touga, Koji, and even Inuyasha growl at the monk for touching her. She tugged on her hands to free herself to no avail. "Um could you let go before I have to use my demonic strength on you?" But he ignored her and stared down at her like he was enamored with her. "Kagome I know that you are a hanyou but I need to know if you will do me this good turn...I would like for you to bore me a son."

"Heke?!" She squeaked in shocked horror both from his request, and from the firm caress on her backside.

Just like that the room erupted into a symphony of growls and snarls courtesy of her pack mates. The loudest being from Touga, who instantly grabbed a hold of her and yanked her away from the lecher. "SHE IS MINE!"

"Ok everyone calm down! There's no need to get violent!"

But they all just ignored her and kept growling and posturing, well the inus did, all Miroku did was stare at her wistfully.

"Touga he's hurt! He must be delirious or something!" She tried to reason with the violently shaking male holding onto her.

But Miroku really was out of it, or he was just plain stupid because he sighed and smiled at her. "Kagome-sama your behind feel so soft and firm...may I touch it again sometimes?"

Her jaw dropped clean off of its hinges and crashed straight into the floor. WAS HE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! "Miroku shut up!" Oh gods, this was bad! So very bad! Touga was going to kill him!

"Oh so you do not want me to touch your bottom? Perhaps I could try your breasts instead?" Miroku continued on like the fool with a death wish that he was rapidly proving himself to be.

There was no time to even respond to that at all before she was dropped to the floor so that Touga could lunge at Miroku.

"OH SHIT!"

A few hours later a much more bruised Miroku sat across the campfire from him and Kagome, whom he would not allow anywhere near the perverted monk after earlier escapades. The bastard should be thankful that she had stopped him before he could kill him.

"So Miroku why don't you hand over those shards to us? I can keep them purified in a way that you can't so they are better off with me." Kagome tried convincing him.

"That may be true, but it also begs the question of how you are able to use reiki Kagome-sama. You are hanyou and no one of demon blood has ever been able to use reiki before."

"I don't know really. All I know is that I can use it." She answered Miroku with uncertainty. Her silver hues slid up to lock with the other males bright purple ones seriously. "I also know that you will be hurt if you keep your shards Miroku. Please relinquish them to us and go about your life in peace."

He just sat in silence and watched the two talk back and forth with one another. Kagome's worry for the monk irked him somewhat, but he figured that it was just in her nature to care for others even if she was normally rude and abrasive. Though something bothered him about the monk's hand, a strange energy flowed from it...like a curse. "Monk what is wrong with your hand? I sense an impure energy resonating from it." Asking was the only way to find out what was nagging at him and the monk would answer him.

Miroku looked at him in surprise then looked down at his hand wearily. He flexed his covered hand and toyed with the beads binding the cloth. "Fifty years ago, my grandfather was pursuing a powerful demon named Naraku who was said to take on any form he desired. My grandfather had a lust for beautiful women and Naraku used that to his advantage by taking on the form of a beautiful maiden. By doing so he was able to pierce my grandfather's sutra and throw it back through his right hand, cursing him in the process. From that day forward all of the male descendants of my blood have been born with a cursed void in their right hand. Each year it grows larger, and one day it will pull me in and kill me like it did my father and my grandfather before me."

"I see." He did not envy the boy's position that much he could say with certainty. To grow up knowing that you are living on borrowed time, that one day your very own body will betray you and end your life... It was a dismal thought.

"Why did he go after Naraku if he knew that he was so dangerous?" Kagome asked the one question that everyone was thinking. Why would Miroku's grandfather go after such a dangerous adversary alone?

"My grandfather had heard that Naraku slew the miko that guarded the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago. He wanted to put an end to such a dangerous demon, and he also desired to avenge the miko's death. I believe he knew her personally, or at least met her at some point. Either way he wanted to kill Naraku for slaying her in an attempt to take the jewel."

His ears registered Inuyasha's startled gasp, his head swiveling in his pup's direction when Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM MONK?!" Inuyasha snarled down at Miroku from where he was towering over the purple clad monk.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered mournfully.

But Inuyasha was not paying his pack mates any attention whatsoever. "TELL ME MONK! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT KIKYO'S KILLER!"

Miroku looked taken aback, but he answered regardless. "I know little about him besides what I have already said. He is very elusive, my grandfather spent the rest of his life searching for him, and my father spent all of his life doing the same, the same can be said to myself and none of us have ever found him. He can take any form he desires so no one even knows what he looks like."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL?! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU THEN?!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Miroku by the robes and lifting him off of the ground.

"Inuyasha put him down and calm yourself." He ordered in a threatening voice.

Inuyasha swiveled around and bared his fangs at him threateningly. "NO! KIKYO'S KILLER IS WALKING FREE AND THIS IDIOT CAN'T EVEN TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"Inuyasha do as I have told you! Drop the monk before I make you!" The pain Inuyasha was feeling was something that he could understand himself having lost females that he loved before, but that did not mean that he could go around carrying on like he was. They needed to get a handle on things now that they knew who they were looking for.

Miroku fell unceremoniously to the ground when Inuyasha dropped him and stalked off into the trees to sulk. "I will assume that he knew this Kikyo?"

"You could say that. But that is something to speak of at another time monk. What I am concerned with is what you are going to do from this point out since we are taking the shards from you. Will you go off on your own? Or will you travel with us in our search for a common foe? For surely this Naraku is searching for the shards as well since that was his reason for attacking Kikyo in the first place." Something latched onto his arm causing him to look down into a bright set of silver eyes. She was thanking him without words for giving the monk permission to accompany them so that he did not have to hunt Naraku alone. He had eased her guilt somehow that was obvious. A warm smile tugged at his lips and he gifted it to her making her smile in response. He turned back to the monk and pinned him with a stern glare. "You may accompany us if you keep your hands off of my koibito. If you do not heed this warning I will relieve you of the part of your body that is used to reproduce."

"Touga!" Kagome gasped and smacked his arm playfully.

"I am serious about this koi. He may join the pack if he so desires so long as he respects the rules and my status as Alpha male. So long as he does that he will be provided for, and protected in exchange for his own skills. That is if he should accept." His eyes met the monk and silently stared him down.

Miroku just looked at him nervously for a moment before gulping. "Ah yes of course Touga-sama! I will refrain from touching Kagome-sama!"

"Very good." Something occurred to him then about this cursed hand that Miroku had mentioned. "Tell me something monk, why did you not use your kazaana when you were attacked? Surely it would have been a much better course than using your staff?"

"Normally, yes it would be, but the more I use it the more it grows. If I can avoid using it I should, that and the demons that attacked me were poisonous. Sucking them into my kazaana would have poisoned me."

"That is most inconvenient."

"It is." Miroku responded sagely.

"Well, perhaps you should rest for the night monk so that your body can recover from this day. We will watch over you while you sleep so worry not."

Miroku just nodded and leaned back against a tree that was nearby so that he could sleep. His large purple eyes slid closed and his breathing quickly evened out.

"Touga?"

"Hmm?" At his female's inquiry he turned away from the monk in favor of giving her his attention. "Yes koishii?"

She worried her bottom lip worriedly for a moment drawing blood from it. "Umm will Yash be okay? I mean he must be really upset about this whole mess."

"He will be fine soon enough, Kagome. Worry not for him and concentrate on your tasks." He lifted a hand to gently caress the soft skin of her cheek in one smooth loving motion. His heart swelled more and more with love for her all of the time. She really was more than he had ever expected. Crass, rude, and possessed near endless compassion and love... That made his female up. Though sometimes those things seemed to get her into an awful lot of trouble he would not change her at all. He would however, change the monk's world in a not so pleasant way if his hands strayed even one inch towards her body...

As if sensing his thoughts Miroku twitched and whimpered in fear.

Good. Damn monk better fear him...

HAHA Touga is such a protective asshole! And I am changing some major story parts around as you can already tell. I will change some parts so I won't be following the canon fully as you might have noticed. I hope you like it and leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay lately I've had lots of company over in the last few days. Anyways I want to get this chapter going so ON WITH THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Small Lemon!

Touga wearily eyed the monk as the purple robed male walked next to Kagome ad chatted with her. It had been over a week since the monk had joined them and the only one who seemed to like him at all was Kagome and Shippo. He, Inuyasha, and Kisho however did not care much for the monk and his wandering hands which had strayed to his female's backside multiple times since he had joined them. At least they were heading back towards Kaede's today and he was certain that the monk would be on his best behavior around the old miko...maybe...

The village crested over the hill and he hurried his pace to reach it as soon as possible. It seemed like he was not the only one that was eager to reach it because Kagome shot past him as soon as the village came into sight.

"Someone seems eager." Miroku commented.

"She's excited to see Babaa." Inuyasha grumbled.

He ignored the two male's conversation in favor of chasing after Kagome who was rapidly disappearing from his sight. Anything to get him away from the idiot monk and his perpetually angry son.

As soon as she stepped foot into Kaede's hut she knew that something was wrong. There was no weathered yet warm greeting when she walked in, nor did Kaede even look up at her to acknowledge her.

"Obachan?" She hesitantly stepped forward with one hand outstretched towards the elderly miko.

Kaede lifted her head and stared at her with sorrowful eyes. "It is good to see ye Kagome." Kaede commented though it lacked its usual warmth.

The reed door swished open after her causing her to turn her head and stare at Touga worriedly.

He merely lifted a brow at Kaede's behavior and pushed her forward by placing a hand on the small of her back. "Kaede what has happened in our absence? Surely you would not be acting so sullen for no reason?" Touga pressed after he had sat down next to the elderly miko.

Kaede just sighed deeply and looked back into the fire without speaking a word.

"Kaede obachan? You can tell us if something is bothering you." This woman was the only grandmother figure she had ever known...she wanted to help her. Whatever was wrong she would attempt to fix it no matter what it took.

At that moment Miroku stepped into the hut with Kisho and Shippo.

Kaede looked up in mild surprise at the new arrival. "Who is this?"

"Ah this is Miroku and he recently joined our pack. Miroku this is Kaede Obachan!" She introduced them to one another. Maybe Kaede would help Miroku with his lecher tendencies...doubtful but one could hope.

"It is a pleasure to meet ye monk." Kaede greeted him.

"I am pleased to meet you as well Kaede-sama." Miroku bowed his head in respect before he took a seat next to her much to Touga's chagrin.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as if she just noticed that the hanyou was absent.

Before she could answer however a sharp yell of "what the fuck happened here?" had her slamming her hands down over her ears. "Could he be any louder?"

Inuyasha was in the door before anyone could answer her question. "Kaede babaa what happened to Kikyo's grave?!" His eyes were wildly shooting around the room like he had gone mad.

She looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kaede in confusion. What the hell was Inuyasha going on about? She sensed that this was not going to be a conversation that Shippo needed to be a part of so she turned to him and Kisho. "Kisho take Shippo out to play for a bit."

The large black inu nodded and grabbed Shippo by the scruff and carried him out the door.

She turned back to Kaede and steeled herself for what was most definitely going to be a difficult conversation. "Kaede obachan what happened while we were gone?"

Kaede looked over at her with her one dark brown eye and said one thing that no one ever expected to hear. "My sister's grave was desecrated several nights ago by a man in a white baboon cloak. He stole her ashes despite our attempts to stop him."

Anger welled up inside of her as soon as Kaede told her that someone had desecrated Kikyo's grave. To defile someone's resting place was beyond reprehensible! But the real point of focus was why someone would steal a deceased miko's ashes? So she pushed her fire hot anger aside as best she could. "Why would someone steal her ashes? What could they gain from that?"

But it was Touga who answered her instead of Kaede. "They could use her remains to resurrect her even if it is only her ashes, her entire body still resides in her urn." He looked very angry about this turn of events as well, though whether it was because he shared her beliefs about the dead and their resting places, or because this meant that the one that pinned his son to a tree was going to walk again she was unsure.

"But her soul is stuck in the shikon..."

"Which is not scattered across the land in pieces." Touga stared down at her. "Which means that her soul is just laying around for anyone to make use of."

She recoiled like she had been physically struck. So this was all her fault because she had broken the jewel? "But wouldn't they need certain pieces to call her soul back?"

"No they would only need to call it back to a physical body and it would come." He seemed worried and he looked over at Inuyasha who was pacing and growling up a storm. "We must track down Kikyo's remains and return them to her resting place."

Miroku who had been silent up until this point uttered one sentence that immediately changed the atmosphere of the room. "What if it is Naraku?"

Just like that everyone's attention snapped onto him. "Who is this Naraku?" Kaede asked.

"The one that took your sister's life all those years ago and also the one that cursed my family line." Miroku took his chin into his hand and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Naraku attacked Kikyo to take possession of the shikon fifty years ago taking her life in the process. As the guardian of the shikon Kikyo possessed the ability to sense the kehai of the shards...so if he resurrects her and takes control of her he can make her track down the shards for him."

"But Kikyo would be too strong to take control of right?" The legendary guardian of the shikon no tama was not just a run of the mill miko, surely controlling her was going to be more difficult than that?

"Not necessarily koishii." Touga answered her with a tense stare in her direction. "If he possesses a large enough portion of the shikon he can control her quite easily. You have to understand that the shikon is a massive conjoining of the souls of countless demons that were pitted against Midoriko in battle centuries ago. She was stronger than Kikyo and she was still forced to take her own life to put an end to the battle and if she had not done that she would have died. So if he makes use of the dark will of the shikon he could attempt to take control of her."

"But wouldn't Midoriko want to help her? Couldn't she use her power to help Kikyo fight against Naraku's control?" If it were her trapped in an eternal battle like that she would want to help Kikyo. Surely Midoriko would as well? If she was able that is.

But Touga did not seem very confident in that idea at all. "If the shikon is tainted that means that the demons are the ones who are winning the battle within. That also means that Midoriko's power is being suppressed which means that she will not be able to help Kikyo."

"So what are we going to do? We have to go and find her and break Naraku's control over her if it is him!" Though something did seem off to her about this whole mess. Why would Naraku resurrect Kikyo when she would be such a threat to him if she were freed? Was he really that overconfident? Or was this about something else entirely? Surely finding the shards was not that difficult? All one had to do was follow the reports of vicious demon attacks breaking out all across nippon. The only thing she was certain of was that they had to help her no matter what!

Touga placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nuzzled her gently. "I agree koishii and we will go as soon as we are able. However we should not just charge into the unknown without proper planning."

"Fuck proper planning pops! That bastard is out running around with Kikyo's ashes and you want to sit here and tell camp fire stories and shit?!" Inuyasha all but snarled at the larger male.

"Inuyasha do you wish to save her or not? If you do sit down and allow us to form a plan of attack." From the way that he had spoken one might think that Touga was giving Inuyasha a choice, but from the tense set of his shoulders he was doing anything but.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to argue but she cut him off before he could. "Inuyasha we don't know what we are going up against so we need to have an idea of what we're doing. If you really want to save Kikyo from Naraku you need to sit down and stay calm." Saying that made her feel like a hypocrite because she wanted to jump up and go nuts right now too. Maybe it was a hanyou thing to be so aggressive and impulsive?

With a glare in her direction and an even more heated snarl Inuyasha sunk to the floor with his ears plastered against his skull. "Keh! Kiss the old man's ass some more wench!"

"Just because you can't see that he's right and I can doesn't mean I am kissing his ass. It just means that I'm smarter than you." She snapped then turned her attention back to Touga. "We should probably leave Shippo and Kisho behind in the village for Shippo's safety. I don't want him anywhere near that bastard."

Touga nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree. The pups must always be protected so Shippo will stay behind with Kisho as I am sure that Kaede will want to come with us to see this through."

"Aye I must do this for my sister." The elderly miko agreed solemnly.

"I was sure that you would want to come with us." Touga looked over the group with a keen eye that finally fell on her. "Inuyasha, Miroku, and I will move in ahead of you and Kaede when we confront Naraku. You and Kaede are to stay back at a reasonable distance and provide assistance when necessary with your arrows. I want you to protect her from harm koishii."

"Right." Though she wasn't pleased with being kept out of the action she would do it to protect Kaede from harm.

"Miroku I do not want you to use your kazaana for obvious reasons, you are to provide support for myself and Inuyasha with your sutras. Inuyasha and I will engage directly with Tetsusaiga and Shitsukoisaiga. I do not want anyone taking unnecessary chances here. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Keh!"

"Aye."

When it came to her she merely offered Touga a warm smile and nodded her head. Something occurred to her then that hadn't before. "Umm so how are we going to find him?"

"I can smell the scent of ash and graveyard soil on the wind. And once we get close enough to him you should be able to sense any shards he has and lead us more effectively." His lips pulled up into a cocky smirk at the end.

"Arrogant ass." She commented sourly. Now all they had to do was find Naraku and save Kikyo ashes.

Night fell while the others stayed within the warm confines of the hut. All except for he and Kagome whom he followed out into the forest when she excused herself. He was not sure if she wanted him to come after her or not but he had and she had not denied him. She never denied him anything that he wanted from her really.

Not that he had been planning anything when he followed her, in fact it was her who turned suddenly and jumped on him sending them toppling to the ground.

She pinned his hands above his head and ground herself against him sending heat racing through him and calling forth a primal desire. He folded his arms behind his head in a show of hedonism as she snaked down his body and pulled his layers of clothing away with frenzied hands. Never had she been so forward with him before and he found it extremely pleasing.

She came to his hardened length and snaked her tongue out to lick the head teasingly.

He grunted at the almost electric like jolt that shot through him from head to toe. "Kagome you cannot take me into your mouth."

"Why?" She pouted and licked from the base to the tip in one long firm lick.

"You have fangs koishii. Perhaps when you are human I will let you use your mouth on me." But for now he would not want to risk having his delicate flesh skewered by her sharp canines. He held out a hand for her and pulled her up his body when she took it. His hands moved to make quick work of her silver and purple kimono and her under garments. The full scent of her arousal hit him unhindered making him twitch in anticipation. He grabbed her hips and moved to roll her onto her back but she planted her legs and refused to budge.

Instead she lifted herself up over him and positioned her opening over him.

Her silvers met his gold as if she was asking for permission and he gave it eagerly. His head fell back when her warm quivering sheath slid down over him and clenched him so tightly that he could barely hold in the eager growl building up in his chest.

She whimpered and pulled herself back up slowly before slamming herself back down and crying out.

He felt her heat leaving him bare and cold before it engulfed him forcefully again with it's amazing heat and tightness. A sharp growl tumbled out of his bared jaws whilst his hands found purchase on her hips and helped her move up and down to deliver more of that mind numbing pleasure that he was suddenly desperate for. Over and over again her heat would leave before engulfing him again leaving him feeling more and more heated.

She writhed over him moaning and whimpering with every single move she made. Her hands splayed across his chest and split the skin with her sharp claws as she bucked and moaned.

He leaned up and took a tiny furled nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while he palmed the other one in his large hand. Kagome screamed, the vibrations carrying all through her body and making her walls clench wildly around him. He growled and switched over to the other breast eagerly sucking it into his mouth and eliciting the same shuddering effect from her tight body.

They grunts and moans carried on the wind as they rocked together over and over again in a rising crescendo of sensations.

His release creeped up his spine and into his loins as her walls started to convulse around him. He put an arm around her back to steady her while his other hand creeped down below her waist and tweaked her small nub roughly.

She immediately threw her head back and screamed while bucking wildly as her walls slammed down around him.

He moaned around her flesh when her warm velvet like heat clamped down on him forcing his release to shoot through him from head to toe. Warm jolts of ecstasy shot through his spin and down into his loins with each vicious thrust of his hips into her. His head fell back and he howled his elation for anyone and everyone nearby to hear the pitch growing higher and higher with each more intense wave of pleasure.

Their bodies slowed down and came to a standstill before she fell forward and slumped against him spent.

For several moments he remained quiet so that he could catch his breath. "What brought this on koishi? Usually it is I who is pursuing you like this." He panted out while running his clawed fingers through her thick raven tresses.

"I just needed you." She answered simply.

"Oh? Is that so?" He pressed knowing that there was in fact more to her behavior than that.

"Yeah that is so..." She trailed off quietly.

"You know that you may speak to me about anything that is bothering you?" He rolled to the side and laid her on the ground on top of his mokomoko so that they were chest to chest.

"Yes I know but...I'm just worried about tomorrow. I know it isn't like me to fret about things like some hapless little girl but...something tells me that things are not going to go the way we are hoping. I don't know why I feel like that but it made me want to seek comfort in you." A blush broke out across her sun kissed cheeks and she bowed her head.

"And you may always do so. I am your mate to be and the one that you will always be welcomed by no matter what." His lips quickly found purchase on hers and moved against hers slowly and gently conveying every ounce of love he felt for her.

Whatever came he would be right there besides her fighting to protect her. She would never be alone.

Sorry that it's shorter than usual but I have to type up another chapter for finding happiness against all odds so that my beta can edit it! Next one will be longer so look forward to it! R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's life as Inu Hanyou Miko

Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay guys! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

They had risen at first light and left Kaede's village to track down Naraku, an endeavor that was surprisingly easier then she had expected. His scent was pungent and foul and it was coating the land around them as far as she could smell. Something just didn't seem right to her and she shifted closer to Kaede's horse just in case something happened.

Around her the others zipped through the trees towards where the odor was coming from. Each and every one of them possessed a serious and nervous look on their face, except for Touga who just looked like he was taking the whole thing very seriously. Nothing could seem to scare him.

She wasn't scared either. No she was anticipating meeting the one that caused all of this madness. She tightened her grip on Kuraisuta in anticipation. She would save Kikyo from Naraku.

His mind was racing. What if they didn't get there in time? What if he had to face Kikyo again? What would he do if she wouldn't listen to him? After all of this time he still loved her...so much. Please let there be a way to save her...

His attention was closely trained on the pack, and more importantly on Inuyasha who was not taking this whole situation as well as he would have liked. What was on the boy's mind he could probably guess, and he did feel sorry for him for having to go through this. But Inuyasha was his son and that meant that he needed to be strong and think things through calmly before reacting.

Though he supposed that given the situation he would probably be acting the same way had it been Izayoi or even Kagome. Especially Kagome...

Thinking of her name had him turning to look back at her to make sure that she was still following close behind.

And she was. Raven hair flew around her small body from where she ran along next to Kaede's horse. Her silver eyes met his and she raised a delicate brow at him.

All he did was shake his head and turn back around to focus on where he was going. Something just did not feel right to him now that they were getting closer to their goal. Kagome had been right when she had revealed to him her fears the night before.

Before them the trees thinned out and broke apart revealing a landscape dotted with steep cliffs and various sharp jagged rocks. And there billowing out over the expanse of the highest mountain was a massive cloud of noxious purple fumes.

He immediately came to a stop causing the rest of the group to freeze as well. His hand came to rest at Tetsusaiga's hilt. Perhaps he could just blow the fumes away with the wind scar? No. Kikyo's remains could be sent flying from the mountaintop. The only other one who could take care of the fumes was Kagome. "Koishii come here for a moment."

A second later she appeared beside him with an expectant look on her face. "Yes?"

"I want you to shoot a sacred arrow into that cloud of noxious fumes."

"Alright." She swiftly retrieved an arrow from her quiver and notched it on her bow. Her eyes narrowed and she lined up her shot before firing.

A burst of pink reiki surrounded the arrow, some coming off of it and almost taking the others off of their feet. The arrow soared through the air in a perfect arc drawing closer to the noxious purple cloud and finally impacting it.

The mist almost seemed like a solid wall when the arrow tore through it. Bright pink cracks creeped up the mass of it before it just exploded lighting even the sky up a bright vibrant pink. A massive pink shockwave tumbled over the side of the mountain and sent a shower of rocks and debris flying towards them.

He erected a small youki barrier to ward off the stray debris while he mused about how far Kagome had come in such a short time. It took some serious power to purify a miasma that strong and light the sky up while you are at it. He was...impressed.

The rock shower faded in the space of one moment and the next. He let his barrier fall and turned back to Kagome. "Nicely done koishii."

Her jaw which was hanging snapped shut as a blush broke out over her cheeks instead. "Uh thanks."

"Let us move forward cautiously from this point." He commanded never taking his eyes off of her until he was forced to turn and continue leading the pack down the path.

They scaled a steep cliff to reach the mountain top where she had vanquished the cloud of miasma several moments prior. Inuyasha was carrying Miroku on his back, and Kaede was being carried by Touga. As humorous as this situation would have normally been now was not the time to laugh at how silly Inuyasha looked carrying another man. They were drawing closer to Naraku and she needed to be on her guard.

The others disappeared over the rock face and she jumped up and vaulted over the jagged edge to catch up. All kinds of different scenarios ran through her mind when she was flying through the air. They would just take Kikyo's ashes and be done with it right? Or would Naraku have already resurrected her? What would the miko do if she saw Inuyasha?

Her feet made contact with the ground and her eyes that had fallen shut slowly opened. What she saw made her heart stop in her chest.

Dark locks shifted over a set of dainty shoulders. Dark brown eyes were dull and lifeless. And the red and white miko garbs fluttered in the wind.

Everything seemed to just stop at that moment. Was that really Kikyo? But where was Naraku? Just asking herself that instantly put her on the defensive. He had to be here somewhere! She notched an arrow on Kuraisuta just in case.

But the woman just sat there lifelessly staring into nothing.

She looked to Touga who had his eyes narrowed on the other miko and his hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt cautiously.

Her eyes broke away from him and roved over the soon to be battlefield. Rocks. Sharp and jagged lined the ground periodically. A steep winding path twisted around the back of the wall of rock that lead into a dark cave. She would guess that it also led to a steep drop off of a tall cliff. From her peripheral vision she noticed Inuyasha step towards Kikyo and kneel beside her.

"Kikyo?" His voice shook and he reached for her with shaky hands.

The pale woman did nothing. She didn't respond. Didn't move. Didn't even blink.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself.

"What is happening is the resurrection of the miko Kikyo which my companion and I need your help with hanyou." A dark sinister voice echoed all around them.

Touga immediately got in front of her and drew Tetsusaiga in a flourish. "Show yourself coward!"

Inuyasha leaned over Kikyo protectively when a woman stepped out of the cave.

She was homely with a large nose and deep wrinkles set into her skin. Large beady red eyes were puny compared to the whites of her eyes. Her kimono was loose and hanging off of her shoulders and a large scythe rested over one of said shoulders.

Those beady red eyes slanted over towards Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Do you like my creation hanyou? I admit that she is quite comely for a human woman. She looks even better thanks to my work."

Before Inuyasha or anyone could say anything another form stepped out of the cave. "Usasue always does excellent work when resurrecting the dead." That same sinister voice chuckled darkly.

It was the man wearing the white baboon cloak! And his deep black pits were staring right at her! "Who are you? What do you want from Kikyo?"

His head tilted to the side thoughtfully. "What do I want from her? Is that really what is most important to you at this moment?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Touga bristled at that comment and released a low ringing snarl. "You would do best to keep your distance from what is mine Naraku."

"Kukuku so you know who I am? And here I was thinking that there would need to be a lengthy introduction. Since that is not needed we can begin right away. Usasue?"

The ugly demoness reached into her kimono and pulled out a small round object. Bright flashes of bright white light shined from deep inside of the almost glass like object. But most notably was the sinister purple aura that seemed to be beating down on the pure light. "This is the soul prison." Usasue revealed once she had held the object up in plain view.

Whatever anyone else could hear or see at that moment was most likely vastly different than what she was seeing and hearing. Screams assaulted her ears. Frantic pleas for help. Children crying for their parents. And women crying out for their lost children.

Horrible images flashed behind her eyes. Women dying. Children dying. Wandering in a place of total darkness. Being lost forever.

She recoiled back and nearly stumbled onto her bottom. What was that thing?

"The soul orb is an artifact that is created much in a similar manner to the shikon no tama." Usasue explained. "In order for one to be created the creator must be a powerful sorceress with extensive knowledge of necromancy." She caressed the smooth surface almost reverently. "I called in the souls of the dead from the land and combined them into one solid mass. Then I allowed my youki to seep into them tainting them and instilling fear in them. Given enough time the mass will solidify into what you see before you. It is very useful for what I plan on doing here."

When those red eyes landed on her again she scowled and pointed a notched arrow at the witch. "Yeah well I don't plan on having anything to do with your plans."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Patience is a virtue hanyou." Usasue sneered at her. She held up the sinister orb and it started glowing a faint purple color. "And you will have plenty of time to learn patience."

Before she even knew what was happening a vicious stab of pain racked her body causing her to drop Kuraisuta from her grasp. White light surrounded her seeping out from her and racing through the small space like a vicious gust of wind. Her breath felt like it was going to make her chest explode. Her bones felt like they were all breaking simultaneously. What was happening to her? Her vision introverted and flashed black. She could hear someone shouting at her. But who? That was the last thought that passed through her mind before everything went black.

"What have you done to her?" He roared when Kagome went completely limp.

"The hanyou possesses a miko's soul and a powerful one at that. I daresay that her power might supersede Kikyo's by almost double. And that means that a small part of her soul could be used to bind Kikyo's soul to her body once more. The only part that makes this all better is the threat that the hanyou posed is now gone as well." Naraku seemed to sneer at him from underneath his baboon hood.

"Release her now!" He gripped Tetsusaiga so hard that his knuckles cracked. This bastard was going to die for attempting to harm her.

Naraku cocked his head to the side and gestured for Usasue to move towards Kikyo. "Oh but she still lives Touga. Look behind you."

Tetsusaiga pulsed frantically causing him to turn his head and peer behind him.

Kagome was on her feet again with her blood red eyes trained on him. Deep pink crests adorned the soft skin near her eyes. Jagged pink stripes and intricate pink swirls dancing across the soft flesh signaling her status as a royal. Her canines were severely elongated and positively dripping.

"The seal is useless if she does not have a human soul in her body any longer. Now you will know the pain of having the woman you love strike you down. Like father like son no? Kukukuku..."

No sooner had Naraku said that Kagome had launched herself at him with a resounding shriek of pure rage. He ducked out of the way of her claws narrowly avoiding the shadow wisps surrounding them. "Koishii stop!"

She shrieked again and flashed towards him.

Dodge. Duck. Weave. He did everything in his power to avoid the deadly shadow attacks being aimed at him, whilst also doing everything in his power not to harm her. He blocked another sharp set of claws with Tetsusaiga. "Kagome stop this!" It was useless and he knew it. But he wanted to do anything in his power to bring her back without hurting her.

She leaned in close over Tetsusaiga's guard and bit down on his neck.

His beast came rushing to the surface taking over almost completely. He grabbed a hold of her neck and dislodged her jaws from his own neck before he tossed her across the plateau.

Her body slammed into the ground and slid across the rugged ground catching jagged rocks and splitting her flesh. She snarled and flipped onto her hands like a neko with its fluidity. She righted herself and dashed for him again.

He needed to do something about her now! But the only thing that he could do was mark her so that her demon blood would stop rebelling against him. Would his koishii forgive him when she turned back?

Shadows shot out from her petite body and she shot through them before disappearing in a shower of black raven's feathers.

He spun around when the air behind him shifted and caught a set of claws aimed at his skull. It was now or never! His own fangs lengthened, one hand grappled her two, the free hand shot to her head and turned it to the side, and he leaned forward and buried his fangs in the side of her neck.

She immediately went limp in his arms.

His youki seeped into her binding her own powerful energy to his own. His larger one wrapping itself around her smaller one protectively. He released her neck and sealed the wound with a well-placed lick.

Her body buckled forward and slumped against his.

Now that she was sufficiently quieted he turned his attention back to the fight going on around them. Kikyo had somehow come to life again and was firing arrow after arrow at Inuyasha who was desperately trying to plead with her to stop. Kaede lay crumpled on the ground some distance away with Miroku at her side. Usasue lay burned to a crisp on the ground with Naraku standing over the top of her.

But what really caught his attention was the soul orb laying forgotten in Urasue's hand. Naraku was so engrossed in the battle that he was completely ignorant of his surroundings. A mistake that was sure to be fatal.

He lay Kagome down on the ground and placed Kuraisuta on her chest to ward Naraku off should he attempt to take her. Getting his hands on that orb was the most important thing in his mind right now. His legs tensed causing him to shoot forward.

That caught Naraku's attention instantly. The white cloaked hanyou bristled and bone like tentacles shot out from underneath his pelt.

His objective was to force him back so that he could take back the soul orb. He swung Tetsusaiga down in a powerful swing obliterating a mass of the bone tentacles in one move. Not wasting any time he shot through the remains of the hanyou's offense and spun his sword in a reverse arc tearing clean through the white cloaked male. It seemed too easy that after everything this male had done he would die so easily. And he was right.

Naraku's body split in half before it lit up a dull white color. Once that faded all that remained of the hanyou was a small wooden doll.

So he had escaped like the coward he was. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and shoved thoughts of the hanyou from his mind in favor of retrieving the small orb from Urasue's charred hand.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were still fighting one another. The former using blasts of reiki from her hands since her arrows were long gone by this point. And the latter dodging every attack and not making any attempt to attack back.

Normally he would have simply attacked the miko to put an end to this mess. But a part of his koishi's soul was housed in the other miko's body so he could not. He needed to find a way to put Kagome's soul back into her body first. "Miroku?"

"Yes Touga-sama?" Miroku responded though he never took his eyes off of Kaede.

"Assist Inuyasha while I attempt to place Kagome's soul back in her body."

The jingling of Miroku's staff was all he heard as he passed by and kneeled next to Kagome. Now what was he to do? He was no necromancer. Fiddling with the souls of those who had passed was wrong. It was something that he would never do. For the one of the few times in his life he was stumped on how to help her. So he sat the orb on her chest in the hopes that something would happen.

"Please koishii come back to me." He whispered.

It was dark. There was nothing other than the cries. The horrible crying of the dead. Such sadness. Such sorrow. So much pain and fear. How long had she been here floating in this nothingness? Wasn't she supposed to be with someone?

The world shifted and thrummed around her. Light swiftly poured in before receding as fast as it had come.

What was that? There was light for a moment she knew it!

"Please koishii come back to me." A voice shook the expanse of space around her.

Light chased the voice's wake straight towards her. Who was that? Didn't she know? She drifted towards the light with one hand raised to reach out and grasp it. There was someone waiting for her out there.

The light pulsed.

She reached out and touched it. Everything seemed to freeze before the light came rushing in on her so fast that she was blinded. And then there was pain. The worst pain she had ever experienced in her life. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her chest constricted. Fire raced through her blood. Agony. Her throat loosened and a keening wail fell out. What was happening to her?

Those silver hues snapped open as a shrill scream broke past her lips.

Instead of feeling relieved that she was awake again, he instead felt fear for the agony she seemed to be in.

Her dull silver eyes shot around wildly before locking on something over his shoulder. Her body started glowing a light blue color.

Almost immediately another female scream assaulted his ears. He spun around to see orbs shooting out of Kikyo's body even as she desperately tried to keep them in.

They were instantly drawn to Kagome before disappearing into her body.

"Nononononono! My vengeance! Why is this happening?" Kikyo cried out before she turned and ran towards the winding path near the back of the mountain.

So she was going to attempt to take what was left of Kagome's soul and run? He was not going to let her.

"T-Tou-ga?"

Kagome's voice made him freeze in his tracks before he spun back around to face her. "Koishii?"

Those clouded silvers were now shining their normal bright hue. She was pale and obviously winded from her ordeal. "W-Wha-t happened?"

"I will tell you later koishii. For now you must rest." At that moment Kaede and Miroku finally made their way over to him. Now he could have them care for her while he went after his son. "Watch after her until I come back." Without waiting for a reply he took off in the direction that his pup had gone in.

Ahead of him he saw her go down over the cliff side. He shot after her and flew over the edge after her. How had things come to this?

She dangled loosely from his grasp and glared up at him. "Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo...you can't keep going on like this! You have to return the fragment of Kagome's soul to her body" He tried reasoning with her despite how much it hurt him to do so.

"So you wish for me to die instead is that it? If I returned the girl's soul fragment to her body then this body would cease to function. Surely you know that."

His breath caught in his throat. Was that what she thought he wanted?

"Is that what you desire Inuyasha?" She asked in a subdued tone.

And he couldn't answer her. His voice caught in his throat and prevented him from speaking.

Her eyes narrowed into another fierce glare. "I refuse to die." She grabbed a hold os his wrist with her other hand and blasted his flesh with her purple reiki.

Pain like fire raced up the entire expanse of his arm and shot into his body.

Through the purple sparks he could see her once soft and warm eyes staring at him with hate. "My spirit cannot rest until I see you dead!"

He felt his grip loosening. She was sliding through his fingers and he was helpless to stop it. "Kikyo don't do this!" Below him the cliff crumbled sending him toppling over it. But he held fast and refused to let her go. He had lost her once and he could not bear to lose her again. But the jostling of falling over the edge loosened his grip on her.

Time seemed to slow down as she slipped from his grasp.

"KIKYOOOOO!"

She fell almost in slow motion and her lips parted in a terrified scream. The clouds swallowed her up obscuring her from his sight. "Why? Why did it have to come to this?" It was Kikyo's duty to protect the shikon no tama that allowed them to meet. And it was also what took them away from one another over and over again. Why?

A large hand grabbed a hold of his fire rat and yanked him over the cliff face.

The scent told him that it was his father but he didn't care to look. Nor did he care to answer his questions. All he knew was that Kikyo was gone and he felt more alone than he ever had before. She was gone. She was gone. She was gone.

He had to drag Inuyasha back to the village by the scruff. The boy did not want to leave the last place that he had seen Kikyo. He understood even if it did not change his decisions.

Kagome lay tiredly on Kaede's futon. She looked to be in pain though whether it was from her new mating mark, or the fact that her soul had been sucked out of it's body he was unsure. All he knew was that he needed to watch over her and Inuyasha in the coming days.

She was staring at him sadly. "Is Yash okay?"

"I do not know koishii." And it was true. Inuyasha had run off as soon as they had stepped foot in Inuyasha's forest. His son had not come to see him at all since then.

"What happened with Kikyo?"

"She...perished again I believe." Was all he could say because he had not been paying as much attention to the battle as he should have.

Those silver eyes darkened. "That's so sad."

All he could do was nod in agreement. It was truly sad for all involved. But life would go on unhindered one day he was sure of it. Everyone just needed time.

So what did you guys think of the Kikyo resurrection rewrite? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome's life Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

The wind tussled his long silver locks sending them drifting about in his peripheral vision and mingling with the soft green leaves of the Goshinboku. Dull amber eyes clouded over with sorrow stared down at the faded part of the bark that had been his prison for fifty years. Why had things had to end the way that they did? As a hanyou was he not deserving of love? Then why? Why was he even born? His mother. Kikyo. Everything he had truly cared for had left him. Oh sure he had his father but he had never been as attached to the male as he had been to his mother. That was why it hurt so much when his father just let his mother grow old and die. And now he didn't even try to help Kikyo either...he just let her die like everyone else in his life that he cared about. And all for the stupid wench too! His father got to be happy and he was left with nothing as usual.

His eyes darkened as he caught the familiar scent of said male approaching his hiding spot to stop directly under him.

"Come down Inuyasha we must speak." His father ordered in a no nonsense tone.

Though he was in no mood to comply he jumped down anyways and scowled at his father. "What do you want old man? Ain't you done enough lately?" Hurt tainted his voice even in his own ears he could hear it. Why had he let Kikyo die? He could have flown down and saved her from falling to her death. But no, not for his son. Well not for him at least.

His father looked unconcerned with his attitude. "Inuyasha about what happened with your miko-"

He immediately interrupted his father with an enraged growl. "Don't you ever talk about her! You could've done something to save her! But you didn't because all you care about is your bitch!" Bitterness made his heart clench in sheer anger and sorrow. Never would he ever forgive his father for this.

His father returned his scowl with one of his own though his was much more intimidating. "Why would I save a woman who desires to kill my son?"

He recoiled back in shocked anger at the blatant answer. What had he expected? An apology? Why did he even think to ask the question? He gave his father a glare so dark that he felt as if hell was literally freezing over. "How could I forget? This is just like with mother."

His father snarled and growled out in a warning tone. "Inuyashaaaaa."

"You just let mother die as well because she didn't mean shit to you! And now you let Kikyo die again when she meant everything to me just like mother did!" His claws dug into his palms causing blood to seep onto the pristine grass below. He had hit a nerve he could tell because his father flinched back and snarled at him. "What? Does the truth hurt?"

"Inuyasha watch how you speak to me boy! You will never-"

But he cut his father off before he could finish. "No! You used mother and let her die when she got too old to satisfy you anymore! And the worst part?" Here he smiled cruelly at the male who had sired him. "You could have prevented her aging all along. Mother didn't know that but I do. You didn't care about her enough to keep her with you forever."

Red flashed at and mixed with the bright gold of his sire. His body was encased in a deep blood red sheen as his youki struggled against his restraints. "I loved your mother! How dare you accuse me of using her!" He roared out unable to control his temper anymore.

Every self-preservation instinct he had was telling him to run away from this confrontation. But he wouldn't because he had a load of pain that he wanted to inflict on someone else. "You did! But why would you even defend yourself now Touga-sama? You have your bitch and mother could be just another dead woman to you! And now you've taken Kikyo away from me! Why? Why are you never there when I need you? Why do help everyone but me?" The hot sting of tears burned his eyes. No. He would not let them fall in the face of the great Inu no Taisho. "You let them die." The images of Kikyo falling to her death, and of his mother laying aged and dying on a futon made him cringe. Both of them could have been saved but... The air around him shifted before he was roughly grabbed and pinned against the Goshinboku. His eyes snapped open and locked with his father's blue slitted ones. So he was angry? Was he hurting? Good.

An incomprehensible snarl tore through the older male's lips that pulled up even further over sword sharp teeth. "How dare you Inuyasha! You know as well as I that I mate bond cannot be done with one who is not your soul mate! If Izayoi had been meant to stand beside me forever I would have kept her with me! She was not meant to stand beside me forever!"

Lies. All of it. Lies to make himself feel better about the situation. "Liar."

"If I could bring her back I would Inuyasha! Even if she is not meant for me I still love Izayoi to this day! I will never forget about her nor will I ever resent the gift that she gave me by giving birth to you!"

He laughed a cruel laugh at the pleading tone. "Oh? She gave you a hanyou son. And how well you treat me old man... I'm nothing to you compared to Sesshomaru or any future pups you will have so just admit it."

The grip around his throat tightened as pain flashed through his father's eyes. They slowly reverted back to their gold hue though they were filled with sorrow. "Is that truly how you feel Inuyasha?"

"Keh! That's how you feel old man!" He spat back in anger and hurt. All of those times that his father had scolded him and punished him for little things that he had done. Before he had thought nothing of it but now that he had been punished over his father's bitch...he was sure that he truly did mean nothing to the male that had sired him. Self-pity consumed him making him feel like this was all pointless. What was he even fighting for? Kikyo hated him from the deepest pits of her shattered soul and would not care if he avenged her. His heart just seemed to rip apart at the thought of her angry brown eyes glaring at him. He wanted his mother...her soft smiles...her gentle hands that would always caress his ears until he fell asleep. She had been the only one that had ever truly loved him and he had wanted to get rid of the part of him that was her. How could he have even though such a thing? He wanted to see her... "Just go back to your bitch and leave me be." Absolute desolation and sorrow tainted his very soul until it cracked and sent pain lancing through him. But he wouldn't cry in front of his sire. He would hold it and let it go when he was alone.

Gold hues softened with remorse. "Inuyasha I will not apologize."

His ears perked up but he didn't meet his old man's eyes.

"I will not apologize for loving Kagome. Nor will I ever regret loving your mother while she was with us. But she was meant for another in a different life. When I realized that no matter how much I wished for that to change it would not I was devastated. I knew from the beginning but I loved her so much that I wanted to believe that it was possible."

He ignored the pain he heard in his father's voice. What did he have to be hurting over?

"If I could have I would have mated her but it was not meant to be. We cannot choose our mates Inuyasha they are chosen for us, and sometimes the ones that we want are not the ones for us. We only hurt ourselves when we try to deny the truth. You must learn this."

He finally glared down at the male holding him by his throat. "I would defy fate for Kikyo."

"I know." His father said simply. "But it will get you nowhere. If I could have defied fate Izayoi would still be here."

Before he could reply a set of soft footfalls had both males snapping their heads in the direction of the tree line. Kagome stepped out from under the shadows of the trees with an unreadable look on her face.

She said nothing for a moment, just stared at the two of them with an odd expression of sadness and...anger? "Kaede made dinner if you want some." She mumbled before she turned around and went back the way she came without another word.

What was that all about? Surely she couldn't have heard them without them knowing? "Keh! What's the wench's problem?"

His father lowered him to the ground and released him completely. He was staring after where Kagome had disappeared with a look of longing on his face. "I do not know." After another moment of silence he turned and pinned him with a stern look. "We will finish this discussion later Inuyasha." Without another word the great Inu no Taisho disappeared into the trees after his bitch.

He scoffed and sauntered after him. That was what he thought.

She acted like nothing was bothering her when in reality it felt like her heart was breaking in half. To hear him say that he would have kept Izayoi if he could have... Did that mean that he loved the dead woman more then he loved her? But hadn't he said that he loved her more than any other woman he had ever been with? Was it all a lie?

She lay awake long before the sun rose in said male's arms though she only felt sorrow from being there instead of the normal comfort it brought her. Every now and then a small burst of intense pain would shoot through her from her ordeal with the demon witch. But it was slowly fading with each passing day. It was nothing compared to the pain in her heart right now.

With deadly silent movements she pried herself free of the large male body wrapped around her and deposited Shippo down on the fluffy pelt next to Kisho who stirred and blinked up at her groggily.

She held up a finger to her lips to prevent him from making any inquiring sounds. There would be no alone time if he woke Touga up from his slumber.

Kisho watched her point at the door quietly and nodded before getting to his feet and coming to stand at her feet.

Looks like she wasn't going to have any time alone anyways. Well at least it was Kisho and he was mainly quiet and kept to himself. She gestured over at Touga and held up her finger in a notion for silence before she turned and crept towards the reed flap separating her from the outside world. Little did she know gold eyes were in fact watching her with interest as she finally crept out of the door to the outside world.

But she had no idea as she stepped out into the warm sunlight with Kisho right beside her. Where was she going to go now? Her neck pulsed with pain from her newly acquired mark. Somewhere where she could relax and think...nothing too strenuous yet. Kuraitsuta gleamed on her shoulder as it knocked against her quiver when she finally shot off clearing the village outskirts in one bound.

Trees and fields of wildflowers passed by her on her run to the one place that she actually wanted to go right now. When this mess with Inuyasha and her...mate started she had often run off to hide there.

The sound of crashing water made its way to her ears long before she broke into a break in the forest where a large river ran through underneath a large waterfall. Once her eyes landed on the large wall of water she sighed in relief and plopped down on the bank of the river amidst a group of lantern plants.

Kisho curled up next to her thigh and peered up at her in question. 'Mistress was there something bothering you? You were most subdued at dinner last night.'

Had everyone noticed that her thoughts were elsewhere? She dropped her head and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Was she truly so transparent? "Mou...Kisho?"

'Yes Mistress?'

"I- Well I...Do you think that Touga loves me?" Immediately after asking the question she wanted to slap herself because that was not what she had been meaning to ask.

Kisho looked surprised at the question. 'Of course he does otherwise he would not have been able to mark you.'

She scowled. "But you can love someone and not be able to mark them."

'...Yes you can.' Kisho responded quietly.

"So he could have actually loved someone else more then me and just not been able to mark her right?" Why did that thought cause her heart to clench up so much?

'What are you trying to ask me? Are you truly uncertain of Touga-sama's love for you after all that you have been through?'

"No...I know that he loves me but..." Here she trailed off quietly and stared into the crashing wall of water solemnly. Had her belief in him really been shaken so easily yesterday? If Izayoi had been able to have him mark her would he have tried to invoke the law of two so that he could have them both?

Her beast snarled in rage when confronted with the thought of sharing him. 'He is ours!' It snarled angrily.

But was he? "I...overheard Touga and Inuyasha talking yesterday." She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but it had just happened.

Kisho's beautiful gold eyes peered up at her expectantly. 'And how would that make you question Touga-sama?'

It wouldn't. That was what she wanted to say but...she couldn't. "He said that he would have kept Izayoi if he could. I...was hurt."

A look of understanding passed through the small inu demon's features. 'I see. And this caused you to question his love for you?'

"Well yes." Putting it like that made her feel like this was all silly. Kisho did not even sound concerned at all.

Kisho gave a small bark and nudged her with his muzzle. 'Touga-sama did love Izayoi-sama dearly but that time has gone by.'

"I know but he regrets not keeping her." Did she sound selfish to him right now? Did he understand? And why was she feeling this way?

'As I said he did love her dearly. However they could not complete a mate bond because they were not meant to be together until the end of time. Dwelling on something that could not, and will not come to pass is silly Mistress.'

"Kagome." She mumbled sourly when he referred to her as Mistress again.

'Kagome-sama.' Kisho corrected nonchalantly. 'As I was saying there is no point fretting over it Kagome-sama. Touga-sama has you and he could not choose another over you even if he wanted to. No one will ever complete him like you do.'

Was that supposed to comfort her? Even if he wanted someone else he couldn't have them? That wasn't even answering her question! "Kisho-!"

"Kisho return to Kaede's."

Both she and her companion turned towards the voice in the same second. Her eyes widened when she spotted the last person she wanted to hear this conversation!

Touga looked completely unconcerned with the nervous stare she was giving him. "I will handle this Kisho. You may go now thank you."

'Good luck Kagome-sama.' Kisho murmured before shifting forms and taking off into the air.

That left her to scowl at the male that seemed to cause all of her problems as he approached and sat down beside her. "Stalker." She murmured sourly.

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest as he peered out over the crystal like surface of the water. "Why did you not come to me with your concerns koishi?"

The familiar stir of warmth fluttered within though it was tinged by sadness. "I don't have to come to you about everything." She snapped in a much harsher tone than she had meant to.

Gold eyes narrowed on her form. "Oh? But I believe that you do. Or did you forget about the mark on your neck already?"

No she hadn't forgotten. When she had woken up with it she had been somewhat angry not because he had marked her, but because she hadn't been ready for it. Though in the following day she had quickly gotten over it and instead of the anger she felt pleasure at her new 'mark'. That was until yesterday however. "Just because you marked me doesn't mean that I can't talk to others without you."

Through all of this he just sat there looking completely at ease if not a little bit irritated. It was obvious that this was not how he wanted to spend the day. "Koishi I believe that you misunderstood what I said yesterday."

"No I didn't."

He sighed and turned to face her completely. "You did. You see koishii, I would have done anything to keep Izayoi with me back when she was still alive. But she was not meant for me and I knew this. It did not mean that I was not hurting over my inability to keep her with me."

Why was he saying this to her? "Just be quiet. I don't want to hear any of this."

He frowned at her and continued despite her demands. "I love Izayoi and I always will."

Her heart was torn at those words. "I know." That wasn't the problem...didn't he see that?

"I know that you do. However I also know that you are conflicted about my feelings for you after hearing about my feelings for Izayoi." Here he reached out and took her chin in his large clawed hand.

She fidgeted under his intense stare. Whenever he looked at her like this she didn't know what to do.

His rough fingers crushed over the silk soft skin of her face. "I do love Izayoi I cannot ever bring myself to regret this. However the love that I felt for her is not as strong as what I feel for you. You were born for me Kagome and I was born for you. Even if I wanted someone else, and I do not, I could never take them over you. Why would I ever want to? Everything about you offsets me perfectly. You are smart and kind with just the right amount of mischief to keep me on my toes. Every day that I spend with you good or bad is one that I will treasure because you are there with me. This is something that only you can give me. No one else can."

She felt stupid for questioning him but what could she have done? She was still young and inexperienced next to him never having loved before in this way. What did she have to compare any of this to? Had all of the stress of Kikyo's resurrection and Naraku's appearance really made her so...anxious and uncertain about everything? She released a frustrated sigh and pulled her chin free of his hand. "Sorry Touga."

"For what?" He questioned.

"For being such a child about this whole mess. I didn't mean to eavesdrop anyways I was only coming to tell you and Inuyasha that dinner was ready when I overheard what was said. I guess that I took it as you wished that you could have had her over me." It didn't sound so stupid to her but... Now she was starting to get embarrassed with herself and that made her start rambling. "I mean I'm just a hanyou so of course you'd want something better right? But I guess I should've asked first before I got all worked up about it. Mmmmm but I was too nervous to!" She slapped her hands over her mouth at the last comment. What kind of idiot was she?

He was looking at her strangely with his head cocked to the side. "Koishii?"

She immediately stopped rambling and stared at him wide eyed. "Yes?"

"You are very adorable when you are so unsure of yourself."

She fell over onto her side before pulling herself up and yelling in his face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD SAY YOU SAID THAT!?"

"Yes." And he looked like there wasn't a single problem with what he said.

Blood started racing through her body indicating her rising anger. No Kagome keep calm! Don't attack him for being an idiot!

"Koishii?"

"Mmmmmmm?" Keep calm. Don't claw his ruggedly handsome yet incredibly cute face all up.

"You are looking oddly like Inuyasha in this moment."

The world seemed to stop as her eyes popped open and locked on his contemplative face. Did he just compare her to Inuyasha?

"Hmm yes the same anger problem. The same crass language. Same lack of manners. Hmmm..." He trailed off with a derisive nod to himself.

Something twitched on her face but she couldn't tell what it was. "Urghhhhhhhh." Was all she could get out as she started foaming at the mouth in her anger.

His eyes locked onto the white fluid starting to drip down her chin. "And now you are even foaming at the mouth like he does when he gets truly incensed."

That little comment had her body reacting before she even knew what was happening. Her hands flashed forward and punched the large male in the top of the head leaving a large bump. "And now you look just like he does when I punch him in the head!"

"Ow." Touga deadpanned giving her a half glare. "Was that necessary koishii?"

"Yes." She deadpanned back.

Touga raised a brow at her and a devious expression overtook his features. "Well I suppose that it is only fair that I retaliate then no?"

"Don't you d-!" But she was cut off before she could dissuade him when his lips slammed down on hers forcefully. A small squeak of surprise made him chuckle. Jerk.

He kept the contact chaste before pulling away with a smug smirk. His previous bad mood from the day before was obviously long gone.

Which begged the question of what exactly had happened the day before. "Touga if you don't mind me asking what happened with you and Inuyasha yesterday?" Hopefully this didn't strike a sore spot for him.

The smirk fell off of his face to be replaced with a scowl though it was not directed at her. "He was angry about Kikyo...and somehow that transformed into anger about his mother. He blamed me for their deaths."

"He did what?" Ok now she was mad. How dare Inuyasha blame his father for things that were beyond his control? "What is his problem lately?" Sure he had never cared for her but to do such a thing to his own father? Hell if her father was half of the demon that Touga was...

"He loved Kikyo koishii. I cannot blame him for feeling anger over her second death. However I can feel anger for the way he spoke of my relationship with his mother yesterday. None of what he said was true."

"I know." She sighed and looked out over the water mournfully. Some days she just could not understand Inuyasha and his strained relationship with his father. "You know Izayoi was lucky to have you. My father kidnapped my mother and forced her to be his personal concubine."

Touga stared at her with sorrow filled eyes. "Koishii you do not have to speak of it if you do not want to."

But she needed to make him see how lucky Inuyasha was to have his father. "My father never cared for us Touga. In fact the only time I ever saw him was when he forcefully dragged our mother away to make her rut against her will. Sometimes he wouldn't even have the patience to take her out of the room before he mounted her. It was disgusting to watch that happen and know that we were all too weak to do anything about it. But mama never blamed us for being scared. He only ever came around to cause harm whether it was by doing that or by beating us just for being born. That's why I can't understand Inuyasha's disdain for you. If he could spend one second with my father he would really understand how lucky he is to have you...and not just you but his mother too. You obviously loved her and your pups...that was something that my brothers and sisters and I never experienced growing up."

For several moments all that could be heard was the falling of water and the chirping of birds flying overhead. He was just staring at her with eyes filled with sadness and anger.

"I'm not sad anymore though...not as much anyways. Because I have you and the others now. Wherever my mama and my siblings are... I hope they're finally happy."

"I am sure that they are koishii." And though he looked heartbroken for her pain he managed a small genuine smile for her.

"I hope so." She returned the smile for a moment before it fell clean off of her face. "I'm still going to beat Inubaka ass for what he said though!"

Touga just sighed and smiled in an exasperated manner. "You never change koishii."

And she didn't. Never had and never will. At least she was mostly certain that he could handle that! It still wasn't going to stop her from kicking Inuyasha's ass.

* * *

Lots of down time in this one before they get back on the road again. I hope you all liked it! PLEASE R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou miko

Chapter 13

Kagome was on a mission of the utmost importance, one that she had left behind the safety of Touga and the pack to see to. She was angry and hurt, but more then that she was concerned. Inuyasha was not trying to see what his father had done for him throughout his life. From providing a safe childhood for him, to loving him even if the hanyou didn't want to see it. Because she had lacked love for so long she could see it. A warmth in Touga's eyes when he looked at his pup. Inuyasha's anger was blinding him and she intended to put a stop to that right now. The hanyou needed to wake up and see what he did in fact have, how lucky he really was.

So she cornered him in the clearing where the goshinboku rested with Inuyasha sitting in one of the highest boughs. "Inuyasha I need to talk to you." She stated calmly surprisingly enough seeing as how her emotions were raging.

A flash of red shot down from the tree to land before her revealing Inuyasha and his ever angry scowl. "What is it that you want wench? Don't you have to be off gallivanting about you stole my father?"

"No I don't." She answered in a matter of fact tone which seemed to surprise him. "I came here to talk to you about the way you two have been acting with one another."

He cut her off with an angry scowl on his face. "That ain't none of your business wench! You already took him from my mother and I so you should just be happy about that!" Liquid fire burned behind Inuyasha's cold gold hues making them swirl an almost angry orange color instead. He was starting to become angered already.

She knew that this was not going to be pretty for either of them. But she didn't take his father from his mother and he needed to realize that and stop blaming her for something that she had nothing to do with. Her birth had taken place almost a hundred years after she had passed she couldn't have done anything about it. "Inuyasha listen to me because I am only going to say this once."

He bared his fangs at her and growled low in his throat.

"I had nothing to do with your mother's death Inuyasha." When he snarled and started to protest she snarled back just as heatedly. "NO! I won't take the blame for something that happened long before I was even born! People die Inuyasha! My mother died when I was very small and I still feel that pain too!" More than she suffered from anything else. She didn't want to make him feel like his pain was insignificant because it wasn't...but he needed to see. "I know that it hurts...every day I think about her and what she was like. I think about the way that my father treated her and the things that he did to her..."

"Keh! Like I care about your life and what you've been through wench! My father just let my mother die! You'll never understand how I feel!" Inuyasha interjected rather heatedly. He went to turn his back on her and walked away.

"My father kidnapped my mother Inuyasha and forced her to rut with him." When he turned around to stare at her in shock she offered him a small sad smile. "I remember being little and knowing that he was going to come and hurt her again. I remember watching him rape her when she resisted. I remember the deep seeded anguish that rested just behind her eyes. And I remember hating my father for hurting her the way that he did." Her throat constricted painfully as tears welled up in her eyes.

Inuyasha just sat there staring at her as if he had never seen her before. The anger was still shining in his eyes only now it was clouded by something akin to doubt. But he was holding fast to his anger still refusing to let it go completely.

"Even going through all of that...she still loved us...her illegitimate pups conceived in rape. I...I hated him for that...hated myself for being born because my existence was just another instance of that pain. I was proof of her torment." A strangled sob tore past her throat and spilled out of her trembling lips. This was why she envied Inuyasha, envied the life that he had lived. But she couldn't hate him for it. In fact over the time that she had known him he had become her best friend even if they did fight. She just hadn't told him yet.

"Wench I..."

"No let me finish Inuyasha." She forced back her sorrow so that she could finish. Setting Inuyasha and his father on the right path was important to her. It was something that she couldn't live with getting in the way of. "I'm sorry that she was taken from you Inuyasha. I know how that feels to watch my mother die but...there's a difference between my mother and yours. Your mother was loved deeply by your father and he treated her as if she was his whole world. That isn't something that everyone can receive in this life that we are given. So please don't drive him away because you detest me. Don't think that he didn't love her because he did. And don't think that his choice not to save Kikyo reflects on her either because it doesn't. He's your father and he's only looking out for you. He only wants to make sure that you live a long and happy life where you can be safe."

"No he only wants to make himself happy." Inuyasha argued with a bit of the spark of anger coming back to him. In his eyes she could see the regret shining deep, for what she could only imagine.

Smiling sadly to herself she shook her head at him. "So you would deny him his happiness for yours? Is that what you are saying?"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open before he snapped it shut. "No! I didn't mean it like that at all! It's just..." He trailed off dejectedly for a moment before starting again in a voice so meek that it barely sounded like him. "It feels like every time I find something to love he just lets it fade away. With my mother he just let her grow old and die...I was angry at him for that. I still am angry about that but... More than that I'm angry about him letting Kikyo fall to her death. He knew how much I loved her and yet he...did nothing to stop it." His eyes blazed with hurt and fury when they next met hers. "That's why I was so angry when he brought you into the pack, because I felt like he was replacing my mother. Even worse than that was that he never approved of my relationship with Kikyo and that was only proven when he let her die again! How can I forgive him for all of that? How can I accept the way that he is without hurting myself?"

How? How could he accept his father without changing everything that he thought he knew? The answer was so simple that she actually wanted to laugh. "He is your father Inuyasha regardless of the anger that you hold for him. It's alright to be angry at him sometimes, but at the end of the day he will always be your father. Deep down a part of you will always accept that even if you want to deny it. Refusing that part of yourself is already destroying you can't you see that?"

He froze completely and just stared at her in shock. All else but the most important thoughts seemed to leave him forcing him to reevaluate all that he had thought was right.

It was obvious that he had been given enough to think about for now so she turned and walked towards the treeline with a few parting words. "I know that it doesn't seem like I care for you Inuyasha but...I do care for you as a friend. A very close friend." And she disappeared back under the cover of the trees leaving a very dumbstruck hanyou behind.

He watched the wench disappear through the fog in his mind. Her words however harsh and blunt were making him see just how he had been acting. In his hurt he had lashed out and attacked the one person that had stood by him in every part of his life, be it to defend him when he was a pup, or to discipline him even to this day.

And to think that all of this time when he had blamed his father...his father had probably hated himself for not being able to keep his mother alive. All of this made him fell as though he really were a colossal pain in the ass.

And the wench...Kagome...he had blamed her for being born...? Wasn't he doing the same thing that humans and demons alike had always done to him? Condemning her for her birth? What was worse was that she had even condemned herself for her birth as well.

She understood his pain and yet...she understood a pain that he had not experienced. For even if he had always been bitter towards his father after his mother had died, he could remember the happy life he had with his parents when she was still alive. He could remember surprising them in the gardens, and the scarlet blush that would overtake his mother's face after she pulled away from kissing his father. In those moments there had always been pure bliss in her eyes. Even knowing that she would die, she had still been happier than any human he had ever met.

And his father had been just as happy in those moments. His pelt wrapped around her shoulders and a warm loving smile on his face. All of the anger and resentment had caused him to overlook these memories, and now that he was seeing them again he felt angry at himself.

At the end of the day his father had always been there for him even with the wench at his side. Yet here he was hating him for giving his mother the best possible life he could. No. He didn't hate him for that, he had hated him for moving on.

Selfish. Had he really wanted his father to suffer alone forever? Just because any other female he found would not be his mother?

All of his anger about this whole mess with Kikyo had fallen back on his past resentment about his mother. In his mind his father had just let Kikyo die because she was precious to him, not because Kikyo had been trying to kill him. Now that the wench had confronted him he felt ashamed of himself.

How could he make it right?

Kagome came waltzing into the small clearing that he had been meditating in looking somber and reserved which was unlike her. When she had given him the slip earlier he had been half tempted to follow her but figured that she needed her privacy. Perhaps he should have followed her anyways? "Koishi? You look troubled would you deign to speak to me about whatever is bothering you?"

She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder without saying a word. Her eyes were red and puffy and covered by a thin sheen.

What could have happened to make her like this? "Kagome speak to me. How can I comfort you if you do not tell me what it is that hurts you?" He asked patiently though he was rapidly becoming worked up over her state of being.

For a moment she did not say anything to him, instead choosing to press herself into his side more insistently. "I spoke with Inuyasha about everything that was on my mind."

He stayed silent whilst contemplating that. Knowing Inuyasha and how stubborn he was he could guess that the discussion had been stressful for both of them. At this point however he was more interested in knowing what her thoughts were. "And?"

"And to sum everything up I told him that you loved him. I told him that some people would kill to have a father like you...gods know I would have. And when he tried to argue I...told him about my past...a little bit of it. It seemed to get his attention and make him think."

"As it should." Gods knew that Inuyasha had been a fortuitous pup compared to many other hanyou's Kagome included. Maybe a look into how bad it could be would change his perception some? "What was his reaction to that?"

She shifted and peered up at him with a small smirk on her lips. "Oh he tried to deny it at first as you should know! But after telling him everything I think he realizes how lucky he really is. And he should because I wasn't just going to talk when I went to find him earlier, in fact I was going to beat some sense into him."

"So aggressive." He mused playfully. In his mind he was hoping that Inuyasha learned from this conversation so that he could stop being so hard on the boy. Gods knew that Izayoi was probably very upset with the turn things had taken with him. Inuyasha needed to straighten himself out so that they could move past this.

"Says you Alpha male-sama." She giggled. "You and Inuyasha have the same temperament! Always losing your tempers and running into fights! I never had to wonder where he got it from!"

So he was quick to get angered, he was a demon after all. However she seemed to be overlooking her own temperament. "Are you forgetting about your temper koishi? I believe that you make Inuyasha and myself look tame." Her anger always stirred something within him, a primal part of him. That was why he both loved, and detested when she got angered. Because he had to stop her rampages to prevent fatal injuries to any who was passing by, when all he really wanted to do was dominate her in those moments.

"Meh! I never said that I didn't." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before she ceased and went silent again.

Sensing that something was once again on her mind he waited for her to sort it out in her head. He did not pass up the chance to take in the adorable pout on her lips or the subtle furrowing of her brow. She looked utterly adorable when she was conflicted.

"I hate to admit it but...I envy Inuyasha."

"You envy him?"

"Mm hmm. His father loved and protected him... My father hated and detested me and my siblings. When I thought about that it made me angry at Inuyasha for shunning what he had when others would die to be in his place. But now I feel like he couldn't have known because he did grow up the way that he did. I envy him for that innocence. However, I would not wish what I have gone through on anyone else." She spoke so softly and tentatively that it would not have been audible without his demon hearing. While she was speaking she had taken a hold of some of his hair and was twining it between her fingers in an effort to avoid looking at him.

A nervous habit? He saved the knowledge for later pondering as he noticed the sun finally dipping down under the horizon casting the land around them in darkness. Gently taking a hold of her arm he stood and tugged her up with him so that he could lead her back to Kaede's hut. They were going to resume their journey tomorrow so they needed to be rested. At her questioning look he offered her a warm smile. "The night approaches koishi and I want you to be safely indoors before it comes."

"Oh." Was all she said in response with her little black ears twitching.

Without saying another word he continued to lead her back towards the relative safety of Kaede's hut. Tomorrow would soon dawn and with it who could say what was to come?

The following evening he got yet another surprise in the form of Inuyasha saying that he needed to talk to him. Having not expected it he could only nod dumbly and follow after his pup.

Inuyasha led him a fair distance away from camp so that the others could not hear what he had to say. The stiff set of his shoulders gave way leaving him almost slumped in defeat.

"Inuyasha?" Confusion tainted his tone making him sound less like a Lord and more like a whelp who was unsure of himself. When Inuyasha turned to face him he was stunned at the raw emotion shining in the boy's eyes. "Inuyasha?" He repeated in a worried tone.

His son took a deep breath and clenched his fists before stuffing them into his fire rat robes. "I...I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day."

The world around him seemed to freeze and turn upside down. Disbelief made him feel almost frozen in that moment. Was...was Inuyasha really apologizing to him?

"I shouldn't have taken my anger and grief about Kikyo out on you. I let all of the anger and resentment about mother consume me and I said things that I shouldn't have." He huffed in embarrassment and refused to meet his father's gaze. "I knew that mother wasn't the one for you but I let the fact that she was my mother cloud my judgement. But what I failed to realize was how much you were probably hurting about the whole thing."

A familiar stab of pain did lance through his heart whenever he thought about Izayoi, some part of him would always hurt over her death. But what was really hurting him right now was the distance that Inuyasha had put between them all because he had failed his son that one time. "Inuyasha I understand."

Inuyasha shook his head and snapped. "No! You don't understand! I acted like an ass about the whole thing! I let my anger about Kikyo consume me so much that I allowed myself to hate you if only for a moment! And I wouldn't have even realized how awful I was being if it hadn't been for Kagome knocking some sense into my dense skull!"

Shocked didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling at this moment. Inuyasha had listened to someone else and had learned from their words of wisdom? He knew that his pup was not stupid, just stubborn to a fault. That was why he could not say anything.

"Look I'm only gonna say this once old man so listen up!" Inuyasha stopped and took a deep breath before yelling in his usually fashion. "I'm happy to have you as my old man! Even if I act like an ass sometimes I still...uhhh..." He flushed so bright that he made his fire rat robes jealous. "Oh man this is so...emasculating! I love you old man...and don't you ever repeat that to anyone else ever!" He finished with a threatening note in his voice.

His entire body twitched as his lips pulled up into a smile without his consent. He was just so shocked that Inuyasha had said that... However for males to say this to each other was somewhat emasculating so he could understand Inuyasha's embarrassment. Shaking his head in amusement he relented. "And I love you Inuyasha. Even if you are a handful..."

Inuyasha paled and raised his hands defensively. "Ok pops! It was weird enough when I said it but you saying it was just creepy! Don't ever say that to me again!" Entire body shaking Inuyasha gulped and looked around warily. "Well Uhh since I got all that off my chest...I wanted to say that I'm still ticked off about Kikyo's death."

And just like that his mood soured from the elation that he had been feeling. "Inuyasha must we speak of this again? She was trying to kill you son! What kind of father would I be if I allowed her to do so?"

Inuyasha frowned and once more stuffed his arms into his sleeves. "I know but...that doesn't stop me from loving her."

His anger faltered momentarily upon hearing the conviction in Inuyasha's voice. Of course he knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo but... "Sometimes the one that we think is meant for us is not Inuyasha. I know that you loved her, however I also know that there is someone else out there for you. Look upon your past with fondness Inuyasha, but do not live in it. Move on." It was blunt but to the point. Inuyasha needed to let go of the past before he compromised any future that he might have.

"It's hard to do that."

"I know but you must try. If not for me do it for your mother for she would not want to see you so depressed." Neither did he.

"I'll try. I can't promise to do anything else." Inuyasha relented.

"That is all that I ask. Now should we return to camp?"

"Yeah."

He waited for Inuyasha to pass him before he stalked off after him. The road laid out before his son was long and had many bumps and turns for him to take and overcome. However at the end he would surely have become a better male for all of it. All he could do was stand beside him and guide him where needed. That was something that he would not abandon for anything, with Kagome he was sure that he did not have to either.

The following days passed in relative peace. She would bicker with Inuyasha good naturedly which was quickly helping to form a bond between the two of them. Other than the play between them she was equally busy with caring for Shippo, and keeping Miroku from the random women that they would meet on the road.

Within the group was a lightness that had not been present before and in her mind she was certain that no one could shatter it.

It was while they were passing down a well-worn path that her world came crashing down around her. A familiar and nauseating scent came to her on the wind causing her to freeze mid step and nearly fall to her knees. Musk and earth.

'What is he doing here?'

What was worse was that she could now clearly sense a shikon shard coming from his direction. She would bet her ass that he was the one that had it.

Touga was suddenly right in front of her, but he looked like he was a million ri away. His voice was asking her something but it was muddled over the raging screams in her mind.

'Oh no! If he comes here Touga is going to fight with him!'

Worry clouded her mind. She forced the worried hands away and stood with as much effort. And just in time too because no sooner had she done that a flash of onyx and blue shot out from the trees further down the road.

The newcomer's appearance caught her mate's attention for he was instantly on his feet and positioned defensively in front of her.

She peeked around his shoulder and the sight made her stomach drop.

Billowing blue robes danced about his form making the deep onyx of his hair stand out. Deep red crests jutted out from the underside of his eyes cutting down his cheeks in a jagged stripe. Those same hate filled golden eyes stared at her as though she were little more than an insect.

How long had it been since she had last seen him? Decades? What seemed like such a small amount of time?

"Come little sister do not hide from your elder brother." He called out to her with his voice devoid of any warmth and kindness.

Touga motioned for her to stay behind him but she waved him off and stepped out to face her brother proudly. At first she had been scared at his presence but...she was no defenseless pup anymore. "Ryou to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Anger and malice dripped from every word she spoke. In no way was she happy to see him.

Ryou looked nonplussed with her attitude. "Watch who you speak to half breed for I am far above your station. As for why I am here..." His clawed hand reached into his haori to retrieve a single fragment of the shikon no tama which he held up for her to see. "I believe that you are responsible for this."

"I am though I see no reason why it is your concern." Unless he was planning to use it against her somehow. She wouldn't put it past him.

Gold eyes discreetly glanced at the male beside her as he scented the air. "Ahhh so you seduced the great Inu no Taisho into mating you?" He sniffed disdainfully whilst eyeing Touga with disgust. "Lowering yourself to lay with a half breed? How deplorable."

"Watch your tongue son of the Southern Lord lest I rip it from your mouth!" Touga all but snarled with a hand placed threateningly on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Speak of your business here then be gone Ryou! If you do not I will show you that I AM ABOVE your station." A feral grin split her mate's lips revealing his sharp teeth.

Her brother regarded him coolly for a moment before turning back to her. "Very well then. Our most Honorable Father has sent me to inform you that you are to give the Shikon no tama to him once you have completed it half breed. Should you refuse...well I do not need to tell you what will happen do I?"

An involuntary shudder racked her frame. No she didn't need to be reminded of what he would do to her. However she was not his to command as if she were some hapless servant. "No I think not." No way was she foolish enough to do something like that.

Ryou scowled at her. "You dare to disobey him? You exist only because he allows you to."

"No." She corrected with just as much acid in her voice. "I exist because he could not keep it in his hakamas! I exist because he takes pleasure in being a mindless beast!" She could tell the moment that she got to her elder brother, shadows stirred around him pulsing to life. No one else could see them yet but she could, and in response she summoned her own shadows.

"You will regret speaking of our father like that half breed." The shadows sprung up around him in a billowing cloud of twining darkness that slithered around him like a mass of snakes.

In response, and before her mate could draw his sword, she allowed her shadows to break free from their restraints in a similar manner. "HE. IS. NOTHING. TO. ME!"

"You will do as he commands!"

"Why? The great Southern Lord cannot do it for himself?!" She shot back ignoring the startled auras flaring behind her, as well as Touga's warning growls.

Her brother scoffed at her for her supposed impudence. "Of course he can! But why should he have to when you can sense the shards? You owe him for your continued existence and stain on the family name!"

Hackles rising in challenge she snarled. "I OWE HIM NOTHING!" And she lunged at him at the same moment that he threw himself at her. Both of them met with a resounding crash and began a dance that had been long in coming.

They both slammed into the earth with a resounding crash shattering the ground beneath them before separating from one another for a brief moment.

Taking a deep breath to steady her racing nerves she ducked down and pulled her power to surround her protectively just as her brother appeared before her and slashed out at her with his claws. She dodged and engaged him in a series of strikes with her claws.

Over and over again they clashed with one another, one blocking the other's attack before trying to counter it with their own. Some attacks would slip past one's guard and blood would stain the earth red.

Her eyes raced around frantically to pinpoint every swipe of claws heading her way so that she could dodge it. Some distant part of her was aware that this fight, as necessary as it was, would get nowhere. It was a wonder that Touga had not interfered yet.

Throwing herself away from the brother that she detested so much, she gathered her power into her palm and released it. The blade sharp end of the shadow torrent barreled towards her brother who looked completely unconcerned about the attack.

He disappeared a split second before the attack struck and capitalized on her momentary surprise to get behind her again.

She spun around and barely managed to divert his lunge, taking his claws into her forearm instead of her neck where they had been aimed.

"Even with proper training you could never beat me half breed. My mother should have made sure that you were killed just like that whore that you call your mother!"

His words struck something inside of her making her even more enraged. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" With renewed vigor she blasted her brother back with her reiki surprising him. And taking advantage of his momentary lapse of concentration she twined her shadows with the surrounding area.

'I'll get him with this!'

Being inu meant that for the most part you were immune to reiki so it was no surprise that her brother shook off such a small amount of power like it was nothing. He landed perfectly looking bored even though he had several wounds on his arms to show for her efforts. "Is that the best that you can do-!"

At that moment she sprung her trap sending the shadows of the trees jumping out at him. She watched with glee as he was quickly cocooned by her power leaving only his head showing. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a hanyou!"

Now that she had a free moment she looked over towards her companions to see what had stopped Touga from coming after her.

Unsurprisingly her brother had not been stupid enough to come alone. Though that begged the question of how he had known that Touga was with her. But as she watched her mate hack another of her father's soldiers in half she found that she really didn't care how he knew.

When she turned back to where her brother had been she was unsurprised to see that he was no longer there. No what surprised her was when her own technique came rushing at her leaving her with no time to move out of the way.

The darkness snaked around her suffocating her and causing her to cry out in surprise. Why had she turned her back for even a moment?!

"You lack concentration half breed." Her brother's voice echoed around her mockingly. "Your powers will never match up to a full blooded demon so just give up."

Her body was squeezed in an agonizing hold. Her life started seeping out of her to feed the thing binding her. Kuraisuta hummed angrily from her shoulder.

"Father should never have taken a human to his bed. I told him that mother would be most displeased..."

"S-Shut up you bastard!" She hissed as she made to reach for Kuraisuta. If she could get her hands on it she could combine her power with it to thwart his attack.

Ryou sighed irritable a split second before his claws lashed out at her face. "Such a nuisance. This is why humans and demons should never mix it only creates problems."

Using every bit of strength she had she fought to grab her weapon before she was sucked dry. Through her bond with Touga she could feel that he felt what she was going through and was dangerously enraged about it. Good.

"However father is willing to overlook your human blood should you do him this service."

Did he think that she would do what her father wanted her to just to be accepted by him? Ha! She hated the male's guts with everything in her! Her fingers brushed over Kuraisuta allowing her to finally grasp it.

"What say you sister? Will you accept his offer?" Her brother pressed.

"What do I say?" Grasping Kuraisuta like a lifeline she answered the call of it's own power by infusing hers with it. "I SAY FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

With a bright blinding pink light she was freed from her brother's attack. Her power raced around her cleansing every last bit of the darkness trying to lay waste to her until the light from the sun fell upon her once more.

When the light from her attack faded her eyes fell on her brother's angry face some distance away from her. She smiled and held up the shard that he had in his haori. "I guess I'm not so stupid after all big brother."

A look of absolute rage morphed Ryou's face into a truly demonic expression. He stepped towards her only to freeze when Touga roared and came barreling towards them. A contemplative look overtook his features as he started fading away from sight. "Perhaps your mate needs to be taken care of first no? How I will look forward to that day...that day when father kills him." He completely disappeared from sight with those last threatening words.

And before she had a moment to collect herself her mate was in front of her. She looked up at him and raised a brow expectantly. "Touga?"

She suddenly found her lips quite busy when he practically attacked her with both his own and his body.

Worry and relief flooded through their link along with an overwhelming anger. When they next met another member of her family...she almost smiled gleefully at the thought of what Touga would do to them.

When he pulled away it was followed up by inquiries as to whether she was alright or not. "Koishi did he harm you badly?"

"No. I'm fine Tou don't worry about me." The few cuts and bruises she had would heal soon enough. What was really bothering her was the question that had been nagging on her earlier. Though now she felt like she knew who had led her father to here. Naraku...

If he was trying to play her father he was in for something of a fight. As much as she hated to admit it her bastard sire was on Touga's level and that worried her. What would she do it Touga died defending her from him?

"Koishi? What has such an expression on your face?" Touga asked worriedly.

She wasn't ready to tell him about her fears yet. Not when there was no way of knowing whether or not they would come true. For now she just needed to think about things. "We should keep moving for now Tou." And without waiting for him to say anything she turned and walked off down the path.

Her mind was in turmoil over this recent development. Why could she never truly be allowed to be happy?

R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou miko  
Chapter 14  
I do not own Inuyasha or any character in this story.

* * *

The group had stopped after the quick meeting with Kagome's half-brother and it was clear to everyone the meeting had affected Kagome more than she let them in on. She had been quiet since the confrontation and it had made Touga worried. She didn't even bothered with arguing with Inuyasha as she usually does.  
It was unsettling for everyone.  
The group were now taking a break to rest, the sun were about to go down so they would stay for the night. Kagome had not once spoken a word, she seemed to be in her own world. Touga watched over her with concern. He sat beside her at the camp fire. Even Inuyasha were concerned even if he tried not to show it. Kagome watched the fire but her thoughts were far away from the present.

"Kagome?" Touga asked gently, nudged her. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, confused in her eyes. Touga smiled a small smile. "What's the matter? It does not suit you to be so quiet you have been since the meeting with your brother" Kagome opened her mouth to speak when Inuyasha interrupted her.  
"Keh, don't even try deny it. You might try to hide it but you can't fool neither of us. Something is wrong so spill" Inuyasha said, Kagome glared at the male Hanyou but remained silence but soon she realized they would not let go of it until she talked about it.  
"Fine, I am bothered that my brother appeared. I haven't seen him for a decade and I was happy to not see him, because every time we met we always fight." Kagome snapped. She could feel everyone's gaze on her and she knew if she looked up she could see many emotions in their eyes. She did not want pity. Sooner or later another fight with her brother will come and she were damned that she would find a way to destroy Ryou. She knew he would keep haunting her if she didn't. She wouldn't let him destroy her life. They had done it once and that was enough.

"I never imagined that your father were lord of the south" Miroku said. That had been shock for some of them. Touga had realized it when they had been with Totosai and the old demon had asked her about her heritage. She had not reacted to well to that. Touga frowned, he knew his mate hate for her sire and now her brother. He hadn't however imagined how similar her situation with her brother was to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
They almost fought whenever they saw each other. It was enough they sensed their presence, Inuyasha usually be the one to find Sesshomaru and start the fight. How many times hadn't he been forced to step in to keep them from killing each other? Too many times as he could count but then again, perhaps that were their way to acknowledge each other and each strength.

Shippo had moved over to Kagome and were sitting on her lap, her arms wrapped around him. He too were worried and looked up at his mother figure. He didn't want her to be sad. Inuyasha watched her. He had lost his mother but he had parents that loved him. His father were alive, but Kagome had a father and a brother who hated her and wanted her to die. Inuyasha could not see how she managed to survive for so long with that knowledge the man who supposed to be her father detested her very being. "How did you do it?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself, making Kagome look up at him confused. "How did you manage to live for so long knowing your so called father hated you and your half-brother wants to kill you?" The sun were gone and it was getting chill but none of them didn't take notice of this, everyone briefly stopped breathing hearing the question from Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him, her eyes filled with nothing but pain and sorrow. "It was hard, knowing the mate of my sire killed both my mother and brothers and sisters. I learned when I was young to hate that b*** with every single fiber in my body. I hated him for hurting my mother. His mate is no difference." Kagome got quiet after that, and none could blame her, she were hurting even if she had tried to hide it. She had been hiding her pain and sorrow behind a mask of toughness, rudeness and anger, however Kagome found that since the beginning of this journey her mask had been slowly been dismantled by them. It was frighten how fast they had been able to do so with her.

Kagome leaned her head against Touga's shoulder and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.  
Touga wrapped his Mokomoko-sama around her to keep her from being cold. He knew Kagome had some issues with her sire and brother but he never imagined that run so deep. His golden eyes watched her sleeping form with concern and worry.

* * *

The morning came, the sun rising, shining over the landscape. The group were about to head out when they felt a demonic presence coming towards them. Inuyasha groaned in agony, since he knew who was coming. Touga knew it as well and tensed. Perhaps this was right time to teach his eldest son what consequents he will get for attacking Kagome. Oh he had not forgot about that, not in a long shot and sesshomaru was about to find out. "Oh great just what we need right now, what does the b*** want now?" Inuyasha grumbled glaring at the path where the demonic presence were coming from. Inuyasha looked at his father and noticed his sire were tense, a small grin on his father's face. Confused why his father looked like he were planning something, Inuyasha were about to speak when a memory from the last encounter with Sesshomaru come up in his mind.

Kagome, Shippo and Miroku saw the grin that Inuyasha had, it was worrying to a point. "Are you all right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked warily.  
Inuyasha started to chuckle only to start laughing like a crazy maniac. Touga raised an eyebrow but had a vague feeling he knew why his youngest pup were laughing like crazy. Just then Sesshomaru along with Jaken decided to show up. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother with little concern. "Have you lost your mind already Inuyasha? Not that I am surprised by it." Inuyasha stopped laughing, but could not help but chuckle. "Oh, I am the last thing you should worry about b***" Inuyasha said.  
Sesshomaru frowned but when he heard a growl he turned to their father only to tense seeing the look his father were giving him. "Sesshomaru, I have a bone to pick with you pup. And trust me, I have been waiting for you to appear for this."

Sesshomaru remained emotionless but inside he felt a bit unease. Something was wrong he could clearly tell that. His half breed to brother knew what's going on.  
"Son, did I not teach you about the important part about the Alpha's b***?" Touga growled. Sesshomaru didn't move, only watching his sire with no emotion at all. "You did" He answered. Touga walked slowly up to his eldest son. "So tell me Sesshomaru, what makes you think you would get away with attacking my mate last encounter you had with Inuyasha when you tried to find the Tessaiga? "  
Sesshomaru didn't move an inch, which Touga must admit was admirable of Sesshomaru. Not moving even if the situation demand him to move.  
Kagome were confused to why would Touga be like that towards his own son? He were pack too right?

Did Sesshomaru something that made Touga angry and had need to punish the eldest son? Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and then at Inuyasha who were grinning like a mad man. He were enjoying this too much for her liking.  
"Do I really want to know why you're looking like a mad man?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"Keh, don't you remember what happened last time we encountered Sesshomaru?" Kagome frowned and thought back. The last time we saw Sesshomaru…wait wasn't that time he searched for the Tessaiga? And we went through that portal to the underworld and got the Tessaiga? Wait it was then he tried to kill me! Is that why Touga is angry?  
Kagome snorted, she didn't understand. She were pissed at Sesshomaru back then but why even bother to take it up now?

Inuyasha saw her frowning, clearly confused. "Wench, it is obvious why. You're the alpha b*** now and thus must Sesshomaru accept that but by attacking you back then he broke the law and its father's task as alpha male punish those in the pack that break the law. Attacking the b*** of the alpha male is not allowed."  
Kagome shook her head only to hear a big crash. Looking up she saw Touga "punish" his eldest pup.  
"He is not going to kill Sesshomaru is he?" Kagome asked uncertain. Inuyasha shook his head. "Of course not but father will put him in place."  
"Will it take long time?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha snorted. "Nah, old man will make this quick."  
And true to his words, the battle was over, with one rather disorientated Sesshomaru while Touga looked just fine. Kagome sighed and relaxed.  
"Are you two done yet?" Inuyasha asked irritated. Touga grinned and nodded "I think I got my point through your brother or what do you say Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru only nodded as answer. Then Touga frowned and turned to Sesshomaru, something were bothering him. "Speaking of which son, why did you come here? Certainly you did not come on your own to receive the punishment." Touga asked curious why the proud demon would come to them.

Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha. "It seems your woman who was brought back is still alive, I saw her walking among the living." Everyone tensed. Kagome frowned. Kikyo were alive? She survived the fall? How?  
Touga was thinking similar thoughts. "Are you certain? Last time we saw her, Kikyo fell down from a cliff."  
"This one is certain father. This Sesshomaru would not lie about such thing" Sesshomaru said, looking back to Touga. Ignoring the look from Inuyasha. Inuyasha who had been shocked by this recovered. "Then we should find her!" Inuyasha exclaimed however Touga however shook his head. "I am certain we will run into her sooner or later Inuyasha but so far I am concerned that woman wants you dead and that I won't allow." Touga said firmly. He knew Inuyasha wanted to go after Kikyo but now wasn't the time for that and who knows that dead miko would do to his pup. She had clearly stated what she wanted before she fall down the cliff. He had hoped Inuyasha would get that into his head.

Kagome snorted looked at Inuyasha. "Okay, I understand you loved that woman and all but she wants to kill you remember? Or had you forget that?" Kagome pointed out earning a glare from Inuyasha. "I haven't forget about that, but I am certain that if I tell her truth about Naraku"  
"But Inuyasha, Kikyo is dead you know? She isn't supposed to be "alive" as she is right now. She living by stealing others souls and that's not fair" Miroku said, concerned for his friend. Both Touga and Sesshomaru watched and waited for a reaction from Inuyasha.  
And no surprise they got one  
"So what?! Her life were stolen from her, she have all right to know the truth about her death and probably wants revenge" Inuyasha glared at his sire and brother. Kagome wanted to snort but she remained to keep that back. "Inuyasha, would the truth make the situation of hers any different? She would still live by stealing others souls" Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her, but Kagome glared back at him. He knew they were right but he was too stubborn to see it.

Kagome looked up at the sky when something white in the sky flew by them. Frowning, without a thought she followed whatever that was, not listening to Touga calling after her. Kagome pushed Youkai into her legs to speed up to follow the snake like things flying around in the sky. Her silver eyes narrowing. She sensed a presence close by and suddenly the snake lowered and flew into the forest.  
Kagome continued forward till she arrived into a clearing. Kagome stopped in her tracks when she saw a person standing at the big tree. A gasp leaving her lips. There in front of her was Kikyo! She were still alive after all. Kikyo turned around and looked directly at Kagome with eyes cold as ice. No emotions at all. Kagome tensed. Then she saw the white snakes again, they fly around Kikyo. Kagome eyes narrowed.  
"Soul collectors" Kagome stated not asking. Kikyo smiled a bittersweet smile. "Ah, you know I do need them to continue to walk among the living right? Or were you not educated in such things? Kikyo spat glaring at the hanyou. Kagome snorted.  
"Of course I do" Kagome tensed when two of the soul collectors come forward towards her. Kagome moved away, already figuring out their intention.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome spat angrily. In her haste to follow the soul collectors she had forgot her bow. Kagome were about to unleash her shadows to defend herself. Inuyasha probably wouldn't forgive her if she had hurt Kikyo but that b*** started this.  
"I want my soul back from you!" Kikyo said glaring at Kagome. "You still have my soul and I keep to take it back since you are my reincarnation and all" Kikyo said. Kagome groaned. Why did Kikyo and Kaede thought she were Kikyo's reincarnation.  
"I am not YOUR reincarnation Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, the snake collectors tried to catch her but Kagome moved away from them.  
"I do not believe you."

"Kikyo, do you do this only because what happened to you?" Kagome asked, who noticed the question had make Kikyo to stop and flinch a little.  
"Inuyasha betrayed me, he will pay" Kikyo said glaring at the hanyou. Kagome shook her head.  
"He did not betray you, Kikyo. It wasn't Inuyasha who hurt you that day. It was someone else who made himself look like Inuyasha and attacked you. Inuyasha loves you Kikyo and he probably always will. He wants to see you in person Kikyo." Kagome said softly.  
"Hanyou do this fact change my situation?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shook her head, knowing it wouldn't but it might help Kikyo to find peace.  
"I know it won't Kikyo, but does it help you to drag Inuyasha down to hell? Does that make everything better? Making him suffer for betray he did not do?! Isn't that selfish of you?!" Kikyo looked at the other woman coldly and without any other words she raised her bow and notched an arrow pointing towards Kagome. Kagome prepared to move when she sensed Touga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo approaching.  
Kagome did not move or even glance back, her eyes glued on the arrow Kikyo had pointing towards her. Knowing Touga would give her a lecture of a lifetime after this, Kagome took a breath and mentally prepared herself to move when Kikyo fired the arrow. Getting hit by that arrow that were filled with reiki was not an option, she might be not be so affected by Reiki but getting hit by arrow hurt as hell and she had no plans to feel that pain.

Kikyo shoot the arrow, Kagome saw the arrow and moved swiftly to right to dodge the arrow, only to see another arrow approaching her there. Pushing Youkai into her legs she moved swiftly and dodged the second arrow.

Then she felt something wrap around her leg, keeping her from moving. Kagome looked down and saw the soul collectors holding her down. Kagome looked up just when Kikyo let go of a third arrow. Kagome struggled to move and for a second she thought the arrow would hit and Kagome by instinct closed her eyes, bracing for pain. When no pain came, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Touga standing in front of her, the arrow in his hand. He glared at the dead miko.  
Touga were furious, it was an understatement. First his mate had run off for no reason but then he had noticed the soul collectors in the sky and took that Kagome were following them. He had wanted to follow but Sesshomaru was being a pain and prevented him to follow his mate directly. Only few minutes later after Kagome had left Sesshomaru had left, leaving the group to follow Kagome. Inuyasha were irritated and grumbled under his breath about how troublesome Kagome were.

They had arrived only to see Kikyo shout an arrow towards Kagome who was struggling against the soul collector that were holding her still. Touga had rushed forward and had managed to grab the arrow before it hit Kagome. He took noticed of how Kagome had flinched and braced herself to be hit. He would not let her get hurt if he could prevent it. He turned towards the dead miko with a furious gaze. Kikyo looked back at him with emotionless eyes, her eyes were dead and cold. How his son could love her were beyond him.  
Touga heard his youngest son call out the dead miko's name. She looked over to Inuyasha who slowly approached her. He watched her with cautious, if she tried to hurt Inuyasha, he would kill her or even tried to drag him down to hell. He would not stand by and watch his own pup get dragged down into hell for something he did not do. Touga glanced to Kagome who had stopped struggling against the soul collectors. Touga snarled lowly at the snakes and just as quick they had captured her they let go of her. Kagome felt the soul collectors let go of her, making her able to move again. Kagome sighed in relief only to tense seeing Touga looking at her with a serious look that said she were in trouble. Kagome flinched, not meeting his eye. She were in trouble Kagome knew it. Touga would probably give her a piece of his mind about this.

Kagome looked back to Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing talking. Kagome were annoyed by the dead miko. She had tried to kill her and Kagome were certain that Inuyasha would surely find a way to defend his love of life but then again, he might not when his own sire saw what happened.  
To her surprise Kikyo left the group leaving them alone in the clearing, making Kagome more nervous.  
Inuyasha who stood and watched Kikyo leaving till he no longer could see her turned around and walked back to her and Touga. Touga watched his son trying to sense what mood his son were in. was he angry? Sad? Happy to see the miko?

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a neutral face, no emotion on his face. Kagome eyed him carefully.  
"You tried to reason with Kikyo why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome eyes soften. "Because I see how much you care about her but it's not right by Kikyo to drag you down to hell for no reason. You don't deserve such punishment for something that you did not commit." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha were caught off guard hearing her answer and could only stare at her not having anything to say.  
Kagome turned around to walk out of the clearing when a hand grabbed her arm. Kagome looked up, tensing.

"Kagome we need to have a talk about your actions, running off like that" Touga said lowly his eyes narrowed. Inuyasha snorted and left, taking both Shippo and Miroku who just arrived with him leaving the couple alone.  
Kagome tensed, not knowing what to expect from Touga. Suddenly Kagome found herself being pinned to the nearest tree her hands over her head, held by one hand. Touga smashed his mouth against hers roughly, making her squeal in surprise. The kiss had much force and were demanding. Kagome moaned the rough treatment by Touga light a fire within her, making her want him. She felt his tongue forcefully entering her mouth, it made her make noises. Touga did not stop with his mischief or whatever he had planned.  
Touga broke the kiss and started plant kisses on her jawline and down onto her throat and started to suck, lick and bite down. Kagome hips thrust forward, against Touga's earning a growl from her mate. Kagome tried to get her hands free, yearning to touch him but Touga would have none of that.  
He growled and tighten his grip on her hands keeping them there. Touga started to remove her armor, with one hand while the other one was busy holding Kagome's hands still above her head. The armor fell down to the ground but Touga was not done. He started to work on her clothes. Kagome whined in protest but Touga paid no mind to it instead he untied her slash and threw it to the ground, her kimono soon following.  
Kagome growled inpatient and actually managed to get one hand free. She grabbed his neck and pulled him up and smashed her mouth against his. Touga groaned and pressed his hips against hers. His free hand landed on her hip, caressing her body. Kagome sighed and tilted her head in submission, her neck bared for her mate. Touga groaned and leaned down to her throat to mark her. Kagome moaned in pleasure and pain. Her body shuddered with the feelings running all over her body.

Kagome closed her eyes, her whole body relaxed underneath Touga's which he noticed and leaned back to take a look on his mate. Kagome eyes fluttered opened again and looked back at him. Touga grinned, the top of his fangs showed.  
"Touga?" Kagome asked, trying to regain her breathing back to normal. He did not make it easy for her. Touga nuzzled her jaw for a while, silence hanging over them but Kagome did not mind. She enjoyed these moments she had with Touga. Even if they were brief. They needed to move along and Inuyasha did not appreciate when he need to wait for them to finish whatever they do.  
Touga sighed and reluctantly he moved away from Kagome and helped her to put back her armor again then they headed back to their group.

The group were getting close to a village were demon hunters were living.  
"Wait so the Shikon no Tama jewel was originally from here?" Kagome asked Touga who had told her about the village and the hunters who had the jewel after Midoriko had died. He also told her that since the hunters were unable to keep the jewel there, thus how the jewel landed with Kikyo who had received the jewel from the hunters from the beginning.  
"Correct and I am certain we can find more information about it in the village. Shippo who were sitting at Touga's shoulder were listening to every word he said. The story about how Midoriko had been the strongest warrior in her time and priest had fought both day and night against demons. Even Inuyasha listened even he tried to not look like it. Miroku was listening as well.  
Kagome stopped and sniffed the air and grimaced. Something was wrong.  
"Koishii?"  
"Something is wrong I smell something nasty." Both Touga and Inuyasha took a sniff and both grimaced smelling the nasty smell.  
"Let's hurry to the village something might have happened there" They moved along quicker and finally when they arrived, they were welcome by something tragic.  
The whole village were burned down to the ground and dead bodies of hunters were lying all over the village.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked, not expecting anyone to answer her question. Touga frowned and walked through the gate and into the village the others following him. Inuyasha went to see if there were anyone alive but so far they had looked, there were only dead bodies in the village.

"The village must have been attacked and many of the hunters were probably gone from the village so that left less people to defend the village when the attack came. Whoever did this knew what he was doing. He must have planned this thoroughly. "Miroku said.  
"You're right monk and I am certain Naraku might have something to do with this. I would not be surprised by it" Touga said, looking over to the monk.  
Inuyasha frowned "We should at least bury them and not letting them just lay here around"

"Inuyasha is right, we should at least do so. I am certain they would appreciate it."  
Several hours later the gang had finished bury the corpses and Kagome looked over the village sadly. To think a whole village were slaughtered. How can someone do such a thing? "I wonder if there is someone who is from this village and are still alive?  
Kagome eyes narrowed. At least these people got buried. Her mother and siblings did not get it. That woman made sure of that. She and her stupid son. Ryou could go and die for all she cared. He was just a power hungry demon just like his father.  
Looking up Kagome saw the sun were slowly going down. Soon the moon and the stars would shine upon them in the dark and Kagome felt a cold wind caressing her face.  
"That's the last" Miroku declared, making Inuyasha and Shippo sigh in relief. Touga just shook his head at them. He looked over to Kagome who looked up at the sky, her eyes looking far away. Touga walked up to Kagome concerned about her being silent.  
Kagome looked down and saw Touga standing there watching her, Kagome tensed but relaxed. She wasn't stupid, she could tell he was worried. She had not fully shared her past with them and Kagome wanted too but it was difficult.

Ever since she had come to accept the bond she and Touga had, her mask to hide her pain, sadness, anger and hurt have been revealed to them, Kagome were not sure if she like it or not. She were used to hide her true emotions. If she needed to act coldly and hard she did so to survive. If she needed to kill to survive she did it.

To not have to do that anymore were a relief but this pack thing, she had not truly get used to yet and how do they expect her to adapt? She had been a loner for most of her life, no one ever liked her. Every human and demon alike she ran into hated her for being a Hanyou. They hate her for something she had no control over. It wasn't fair.  
Kagome could not help but feel envy towards Inuyasha. He had grown up with a father and a mother who loved him dearly and he still had his father around. She had not. Her mother had to pay with her life because her sire could not keep his hands off of her, making his own mate angry and jealous.  
Her siblings had to pay with their life to protect her. To let her keep living in this cruel very cruel world.

Kagome hated that woman, she hated that demon, and she hated her half-brother.  
Not the first time, Kagome yearned for her mother and siblings. Looking up at the stars shining brightly down at them, Kagome smiled sadly, knowing perhaps her siblings and mother were looking down at her. Perhaps praying for her to find happiness.  
Kagome walked to Touga who had not once spoken a word to her, and yet he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight and lovingly embrace. Kagome smiled, perhaps she had a chance to be happy after all.

* * *

It's not an easy task to write such long chapter but since the first 13 chapters were around this long I better get used to it then. I hope you like it. And you might notice some different in writing style, but it's because the first 13 chapters were written by Lunarbust23 who began writing this story till I took over it. I hope you like it though and will leave a review with your thoughts about the chapter. I also want to say thank you to my beta reader NaoyukiAkabuke for helping :)


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou Miko

Chapter 15

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

The group had buried the dead people by now, however Kagome felt unease, she could not explain or place the feeling to why she would feel so worried. It wasn't like she were in any danger right now. She wasn't sure what it was, but she tried to ignore the feeling but it wasn't easy not to.

All her life she had to depend on her survival instincts and she had always been alone doing her best to survive. Being in the village with the dead people, *she shivered* it reminded Kagome too much of when the bitch had come and killed her mother and siblings.

At least they were done burying the people.

It was time to move on.

However they did not come far before they encountered a female demon hunter. She had a giant boomerang at her back, a mask protecting half of her face. The female hunter glared at Inuyasha with hatred.

"Are you Inuyasha?" the hunter asked, her eyes on Inuyasha who glared back at her.

"Keh, if I am?" He taunted her, making both Kagome and Shippo groan at his stupidity while Touga watched the scene with narrowed eyes. He did not like the feeling he was getting. Why would a demon hunter look after his son?

"My name is Sango and I am here to get my revenge on you for attacking my village!"

Miroku gasped "Wait! Are you the Sango?!" Kagome looked over to the monk with a raised eyebrow. "You have heard of her?"

"Yes, they said she is one of the skilled hunter the village had." Miroku said. Kagome heard the concern and saw the worry on the monks face, concern and downright shock at the situation in which Sango was in.

Inuyasha growled "What are you talking about?! I haven't attacked your village!"

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu towards Inuyasha who drew his sword to block the attack, however Inuyasha was moved backwards by the force of the Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha growled and tried to stop his movements backwards. Pushing his sword forward he forced the hiraikotsu away and back to Sango who catch it with ease.

"Don't you play innocent I know it was you who killed everyone in the village!" She were about to threw the hiraikotsu again but Miroku were faster, somehow he had managed to get to her side and grabbed her arm to keep her from to do another attack on his demon friend.

"It wasn't Inuyasha who attacked the village, we did just passed by the village a while ago and saw the village were destroyed." Miroku exclaimed, trying to make the female hunter to listen to him.

Kagome gasped when she felt the presence of a jewel shard from Sango.

"She have a jewel shard!" Touga who decided enough was enough decided to step in to prevent any blood to be spilled.

"Enough of this. I do not know who have to you that my son destroyed and killed everyone in your village I can assure you that is false. My son haven't been near the village until today we passed by. So lower your weapon, hunter"

Sango faltered in her movements. She looked over to Inuyasha with confusion.

"You did not destroy the village or killed the villagers?" Inuyasha grunted but lowered Shitsukoisaiga and watched the hunter do the same.

"You have a jewel shard in your possession?" Touga asked carefully. Sango were about to answer when she collapsed.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked concerned for the woman for once not being a perve. He could feel the warning looks from the others but paid no attention to them.

"Seems I haven't fully healed yet." Sango collapsed and fainted. Miroku catch her before reaching the ground.

"Great now what?" Inuyasha asked his father who were tense. Kagome looked towards the forest eyes narrowed.

"There is something or someone in the forest" Kagome said, making everyone tense.

Suddenly a creature with a fur over itself appeared. The face was covered with a mask.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Naraku chuckled evilly and eyed the group.

"Ah… we meet again, now then, hand over your shikon shards and I might let you live"

"Keh, as if we would let you have those" Inuyasha drew Shitsukoisaiga and unleased an attack on him. Naraku just jumped away from the attack and keep chuckling.

Kagome focused her youkai into her bow and created an arrow of shadows and shoot the arrow.

Naraku would have none of that.

"It seems you are just as your half-brother my dear. I can see just as much hatred in your eyes as I saw in his. A family trait perhaps?"

Kagome saw red, she did not appreciate being compared to her brother and especially not by a demon like Naraku.

She were about to throw her bow, and unleash her shadows against him, when Touga put a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Calm down Kagome, do not let him get to you, he wants to angry you so you attack him in blind rage"

"Hahaha the all-powerful dog demon general, such a pleasure to meet you once again"

Touga looked at Naraku, his face showing no emotions. "Can't say the same thing Naraku. You only bring terror and destruction to this land"

"Shame you feel that way general" Naraku said grinning a mad man grin.

"Enough of your games Naraku" Touga drew Tessaiga

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Touga called out his attack, sending his attack towards Naraku.

It seemed at first the attack had hit, but when the dust from the attack had cleared, the only thing left of Naraku was a doll.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku picked up the doll and inspected it

"It seems to be some kind of doll Naraku used. It wasn't the real Naraku who was here, I am certain the real one is hiding somewhere safe right now and used this puppet to lure us." Miroku said.

Kagome glared at the doll with anger. What she wanted to know is why had Naraku met her brother? Had Naraku tried to take the jewel shard that she had now from Ryou? She did not like how he had compared her to Ryou.

"Kagome are you all right?" Touga asked. He had noticed the comment from Naraku about her brother had upset her quite a bit.

"I am fine" Kagome answered shortly, anger in her voice. She wasn't fine and she knew it. Her eyes flashed, her beast growled in her mind. Kagome gritted her teeth. She felt her inner demon wanted out. Her hate and anger almost overtook her when Touga wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Calm down Kagome" Touga said serious.

Kagome took deep breath and tried to relax. She turned to Touga and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Is lady Kagome all right?" Miroku asked. Touga looked down at Kagome with worry.

"I am not sure" Touga answered honestly. He didn't thought one comment about her and Ryou would make her this angry but then again, he had a suspicious feeling there was more to Ryou and their father than Kagome have told them.

He were just hoping that Kagome would find the strength and the courage to talk about it, if only to him. He could sense her youkai blood trying to take over her, however the sealing of her bow was able to restrain the inner demon from appearing. At least for now.

"Perhaps we should head back to the village. Sango need to be healed." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at Touga who were holding Kagome.

"You're right monk. Let's head back to the village"

Kagome muttered something against Touga's shoulder but didn't protest when they moved.

She tried to remove herself from Touga but his damn mokomoko were wrapped around her firmly.

They placed Sango in one of the hut. They started a fire since the sun were slowly going down and night would be upon them soon. They all sat at the fire. Sango were still unconscious and probably would be to the morning. They were eating when Shippo asked a question, a question Kagome wasn't sure if she would be able to give an answer. At least not a convincing answer.

"Kagome, how come you get so angry with Ryou so easy? I get it that you hate your father for what he did, also what his mate did but what about Ryou?"

Kagome tensed, her eyes closed tightly. She had hoped question about Ryou would be avoided but then again, she had expected Touga or heck even Inuyasha to ask that question, not Shippo!

"Well, that is one long complicate story" Kagome started but, her eyes opened and stared into the fire for a moment.

"I guess Ryou had the habit no matter where I went somehow he were always there. We have fought many times, but the last time till now I had seen him were over a decade ago. "Kagome sighed. She didn't wanted to remember, she had buried that memory so deep into her mind and heart so she would never have to rethink about it again.

She felt the mokomoko move a little around her shoulders, probably trying to make her relax.

She couldn't relax, not when she recalled her first meeting with Ryou. Memories she wanted to forget and never wanted to look back onto.

"What happened koishii?"

Kagome glanced at her mate from the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"It wasn't a pleasant meeting, but I guess it probably was the most civil meeting I ever had with Ryou."

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome were walking among the forest, she had just escaped from another village. She could not understand why everyone hated her so much. No matter which village she went to everyone threated her the same way. Hateful looks, cruel comments, they avoided her like she were some illness. Some even tried to beat the life out of her._

 _She tried to be friendly but everyone backed away from her as soon they saw her. They hated her and the young Kagome could not understand why._

" _Why does everyone hate me? What have I done to them to make them hate me so much?"_

 _The young hanyou keep walking till she come to a lake. Kagome smiled. The place were beautiful. The sun were reflecting in the water making the lake sparkle._

 _There were no one here, so it was quiet and peaceful._

 _Kagome sat down under a tree and exhaled, decided to rest for a while before continuing on. It wasn't like she were in a hurry, she had no home longer, and she were all alone in this big dark cruel world._

 _The memories of her mothers and siblings death were fresh in her mind it was hurting so much just to think about them. She didn't want to be alone! She wanted to be with her family._

 _Why keep living when you had no one to live for?_

 _Kagome sighed her silver eyes watched over the lake. She sometimes wished she had died along with her mother and siblings. If she had, Kagome wouldn't be alone now. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and slowly fall down, landing on her hands which were resting on her lap._

 _More tears started to fall after another, till Kagome could not hold back the tears and cried silently in her loneliness._

 _Abruptly, she sensed a demon presence in the forest and were approaching her location. Kagome tensed. She had not meet other demons, not full demons except for the crazy bitch who had taken her only family away from her. Well her sire were alive but Kagome hated him just as much he hated her existence so he could not be counted as family._

 _Then the demon appeared. Kagome first thought it was her sire, the boy looked very similar to him at least. Her blood froze. Could it be those two were related?_

 _The boy glanced at her with an indifferent and calculating look in his eyes making Kagome tense ready to move if needed._

" _So one of them survived after all? How amusing" Kagome tensed, not speaking up, not dared to move if he decided to attack her._

" _Who are you?" She asked, observed him with cautious. He smirked cruelly. "I am Ryou, the son of the southern lord, and your half-brother I am afraid."_

" _Half-brother?" Kagome asked, still ready to move. Ryou had still that cruel grin on his face._

" _Do not fear me little sister, after all, we are family aren't we?"_

 _Kagome hissed "Family I would not say, I assume it was your mother who took my mothers and siblings life away"_

" _That would be correct little one. Mother was no happy when she heard her mate had taken another female in bed and rut her."_

 _Kagome hissed "Trust me, mother did not rut with him willingly." Kagome said coldly. Ryou lifted an eyebrow in amusement._

" _Really? You tell me our honorable father forced himself upon your mother?"_

" _I am" Kagome said. Ryou chuckled and shook his head._

" _I am afraid, that won't do then. Our honorable father sent me to look to see if any of the "children" he had created had survived his mate's wrath. To see a female inu hanyou be still alive is quite disappointing. I had hoped one of your brothers had survived. They would at least have a chance to become part of our family, but seeing as you are a female we do not need you"_

 _Kagome moved away when he touched his sword and drew it. Kagome sensed Ryou was quite strong, after all he was a full demon but her instincts told her fight while her human side to her to run._

 _Well she did not wanted to live right? So why not end her suffering with a bang?_

 _For the first time since her mother and siblings death, she let her inner demon come forward._

Flashback end

"I do not remember much what happened during the fight. I was willingly letting my inner demon to come out, perhaps I had such strong desire to join my mother and siblings that I didn't care for the consequence."

"I was so tired of the pain of the loss of mother and my siblings, a part me hoped Ryou would actually manage to kill me"

"But he didn't? Why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged "I guess he wasn't able to my inner demon must have giving him a hard time and forced him back. I seriously don't know. But when I woke up and my inner demon withdrew itself it was then the worst happened…"

 _Kagome opened her eyes and to her horror saw the field around the lake were destroyed. She winced. She were in pain and injured so much could she tell. Looking over the field she spotted Ryou not too far from her but he kept his distance. He had some injures as well and were gasping for air. He was glaring at her with anger and hatred._

 _Kagome smirked, she must have hurt his pride then._

 _Then she felt another presence but this time the demon were much stronger. Kagome felt her instinct scream to run but she was frozen and so was Ryou._

 _Then a giant black wolf landed on the field. Kagome briefly stopped breathing she felt the demons eyes on her and then it turned its head to Ryou. Ryou straighten up and bowed._

" _Honorable father" Kagome's eyes widen in shock but the shock were replaced by anger. This were their father in his true form?!_

 _The giant dog demon changed from giant dog to human form and Kagome forced herself to not jump straight towards their sire and attack him. She wanted to hurt him. He was the reason why her only family were dead!_

 _The lord of the south turned to Kagome, a smirk on his lips. Kagome snarled, her ears flipped down on her head. She did not want to see the bastard to sire right now._

" _I see you found one who is still alive, my son"_

 _Ryou stood on of his knee, showing his sire respect, respect Kagome thought he did not deserve._

 _Akihiro, the lord of the south turned his attention to Kagome who glared at him with nothing but pure hatred._

" _I see, it seems the youngest survived after your mother's slaughter." Akihiro said grinning. Kagome inwardly cursed Ryou for getting her in a fight earlier. Now she probably wouldn't be able to get away._

" _What do you want to do with her honorable father? Surely she can't exist? She is a shame to the family. If the other lords where to find out we have a hanyou among our family…" Kagome tensed ready for anything._

 _Akihiro stepped forward, towards Kagome, with a cold and calculating look in his eyes._

" _I am certain we can make something about your half-sister"_

 _Kagome snarled and without warning she felt her inner demon once more appear and threw herself against Akihiro._

"You did not?!" Touga asked, his face twisted into horror. Kagome smiled into a bittersweet smile. "Well what did you expected I would do? Run? They would catch me before I was able to get out of the field." Kagome said, an eyebrow raised. Touga sighed and wrapped his arm around her, he buried his face in the crook of her throat and sighed. "Crazy woman" she heard him mutter under his breath making her chuckle.

"Well, I am still alive aren't I?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted and shook his head.

"You're nuts, how did Akihiro reacted that you attacked him?"

Kagome smiled "Now that is an interesting story."

 _Kagome's claws were close to Akihiro's face when he reacted and grabbed her throat stopping her in her movements. Kagome snarled and struggled to get free. She would not give him the satisfaction to let him see he made her nervous._

" _Oh? You still have strength to fight even after the battle with your half-brother? Amazing, perhaps you can be useful in the future"_

 _Kagome snarled "Go to hell bastard, being your toy is the last thing I ever will be!" Kagome stabbed his hand with her claws in an attempt to get free from her father. Akihiro hissed and loosen his grip on her throat but did not let go._

" _A stubborn one? Well we can change that. After all I was able to do so with your mother" Kagome eyes widen, her body froze in the moment._

" _Don't you freaking dare to touch me!" Kagome swing one foot and kicked Akihiro in the stomach making him stubble losing his grip on her. Kagome moved backwards, a warning growl escaped her lips. Ryou moved forward to get to her when Akihiro stopped him._

" _Father? She attacked you! She need to be punished!" Ryou snarled._

" _Calm, son. She will be punished for her actions. I think she need to learn who she should be grateful that she exists." Akihiro said grinning evilly. Kagome glared at him with hatred. A part of her were afraid what he was planning to do with her._

Flashback end

Kagome looked into the fire refusing to speak anymore. She did not want to remember anymore. What their father did to her were something no one should have be forced to go through.

"What happen then?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked down at Shippo, her eyes filled with nothing but sadness and despair. "I am sorry Shippo, but what happened then is nothing you should hear and I rather not want to talk about it, at least not now."

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to not remember. She shivered just remembering the pain, the humiliation she had felt. She could never forgive them. NEVER

Kagome leaned against Touga and sighed, mentally she prayed she would not have any nightmare when she sleep. That was the last thing she needed. The rumbling in Touga's chest lulled her to sleep.

NIGHTMARE

 _Kagome ran through the forest, she were in a hurry. If she wasn't able to get to them in time, her brother and sire would get them. She pushed some youkai into her legs pushing herself to run faster._

" _I can't forgive myself if something happen to them, I can't let them hurt Touga!_

 _Kagome come out of the forest only to be greeted by a terrible sight. Everyone; Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, even Sango, Koji. They all were covered in blood, even Shippo. Only Touga were still standing but he were drenched in blood and were wounded. He had Tessaiga in a tight grip. Kagome looked at the opponent who stood in front of Touga and there was Akihiro and Ryou!_

 _Horror filled her whole body and it made her unable to move from where she is. She were forced to watch how her half-brother and father attacked Touga at the same time. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound come out from her mouth._

 _The both of them hit Touga at the same time and Kagome watched in horror how her mate fall down to his knee, Tessaiga still firmly in his hand. Kagome forced herself to move and manage to move from her position and to Touga. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow with reiki and shot the arrow, only to create another arrow with reiki and shoot it as well. She managed to hit both of them, making them move away from Touga._

 _She ran to Touga's side._

" _Touga, are you all right?" Kagome asked, worriedly. Touga looked up at her. Golden eyes met silver._

" _I am fine…argh…I am not beaten that easily" Touga swiped off some blood from his mouth and glared at the two shadow users._

 _Kagome glared at them with rage. They would pay. They hurt her family, they would not get away from it._

" _Are you mad little sis?" Ryou taunted her in a mocking voice. Kagome felt her demon growl within her and without a second thought, not thinking about the consequences Kagome gave in to her inner beast and attacked her half-brother._

 _Suddenly she felt an immense pain in her chest making her collapse on the ground. Kagome gasped for air, not knowing what had made her feel such pain in the first place. Her hand resting were the pain came from and clenched, gripping the fabric of her kimono. Looking up she realized what had happen. Her father had strike Touga down, stabbing Touga right into his chest with his shadows._

" _NNNNNOOOOOOO!"_

Nightmare END

Kagome opened her eyes and flew up into a sitting position, tears in her eyes, gasping for air. She did not notice everyone had woken up by her screaming.

"Kagome are you all right?!" Touga asked urgently. He could feel her distress and panic through their connection and were worried about what she had dreamed about that made her feel such emotions.

He even become more frantic when she threw herself at him, clinging to him, like her life depended on it. Sobs raked through her body, making her shake in his arms. Touga made some noise in an attempt to calm her down and it worked a bit, because the sobs got lesser and Kagome calmed down. However tears were running down her face, not like anyone could see them since Kagome had buried her face into Touga's shoulder but Touga could feel them.

 _No more…I do not want to remember… why must they keep haunting me even in my dreams? Can't I ever be free from their tormenting? Have I not overcome my fear for them? Or is it my fear to lose Touga and the others?_

Kagome did not let go of Touga. If there was a time besides when she turned back into a human, she were vulnerable it was time like this, when nightmares of her sire and brother haunted her.

She wanted them to come to an end, but how to keep nightmares about people that are endanger her life with only their presence at bay?

Easy to say, neither she nor Touga did get any more sleep that night.

Morning came, quicker than Kagome thought it would. A pair of silver eyes fluttered open and saw the others were already awake. Kagome felt arms wrapped around her, holding the female hanyou in a firm grip.

"Good morning lady Kagome" Miroku greeted her with a smile. Kagome hummed to answer trying to get out of the embrace she were in, only to feel the arms tighten around her.

"You're not going to let go of me Touga?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised. She heard him chuckle to answer.

"Why would I? Not every night I get to hold a beauty like you in my arms" The Daiyoukai teased her, making her blush, looking like a tomato.

"Oh shut it will you?" Kagome countered only to hear him scowl

"Language Kagome" Touga reprimanded her, not the first time and not the last time. He, seriously thought to make Kagome get a properly education on how a lady should act and speak like but then again it wouldn't be the same but some proper training how to act should be giving to her at least.

A noise behind them made Kagome sit up and look over Touga's shoulder too see Sango walked out of the hut she had been in.

"Hey, you're awake now!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Everyone looked up and saw Sango coming to them and took a seat. She looked around with a confused expression.

"We buried the dead villagers if you are wondering" Kagome said, seeing the confused expression on the female hunter.  
"You did?" She asked in wonder. Her eyes wide filled with appreciation.

"Of course we did. To honor them in death what kind of people would we be if we didn't?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha said nothing just sitting there.

Sango smiled her eyes filled with tears "Thank you"

"Tell me, how come did you think my son was responsible for this attack on your village?" Touga asked.

Sango frowned and looked down. Her eyes filled with anger.

"The son of the Daimyo, Kagewaki Hitomi told me. He must have lied to me. He made me believe his lies and sent Naraku." Sango told the group. She told them how she had been taken care of her wounds by the servants who served the son, not knowing the son were possessed by a demon.

Kagome frowned _that Naraku… he will a pain I am certain of it. His presence and intention to gain the Shikon no tama will be a force to be wary of._

* * *

R&R people I hope you like it and leave a review for the chapter so I can get your thoughts on the chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou Miko

Chapter 16

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha and that will never happen

Sango had now joined the pack, much to Kagome's delight. Another female in the group who could help her to keep Miroku from flirting with other women and keep him in line with his actions. Which meant Touga could relax not needing to focus to keep the monk from his mate.

Inuyasha had the time of his life when Miroku had letting his hand "accidently touched Sango's butt. Miroku were still having the hand mark from the slap Sango had giving.

Kagome heard the male hanyou snickering for quite a while before he collected himself and stopped snickering.

Touga looked at his son with amusement "At least someone found that funny"

"Keh, the monk got what he deserved it, besides old man, you can't tell you are not pleased with Sango being part of the pack now since you don't need to keep him from the wench" Inuyasha answered, knowing he had hit the spot seeing the look he was giving by his father.

Kagome and Shippo just shook their heads, and Kagome were about to retort when she tensed and stopped in her tracks making everyone stop.

"What's the matter koishii?" Touga asked.

Kagome looked forward "What happened to the village?" Kagome asked pointing at the village. Most of the huts had taken some damage.

Kagome saw some people close by and without a second thought she headed forward to the people.

"Excuse me, what happened to the village?" Kagome asked the people only to hear the sound of bells.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"The village is protected by a water god who resided by the lake and the water god require a human sacrifice. When an arrow hit a roof of the village, that family that reside in that house must give up their first born child to the water god."

"A human sacrifice, a child even?! It's horrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

Touga frowned "When did this water god start require child as sacrifice?" Touga asked.

"A year ago the water god started to demand us to give him the children as sacrifice"

"Keh, I bet it is just a demon who gained extra power from a jewel shard, which means we need to take that thing down" Inuyasha said grinning.

Kagome looked at Touga who still frowned. "I have heard about the water god, as far I know, she have never demanded any sacrifice before, something is wrong here so far I can tell."  
Touga said, eyes narrowed.

"So we shall investigate this water god then?" Sango asked.

"Let's do so. When will the sacrifice be giving to the water god?"

"Tonight"

They stayed in the village waiting for the night to come. While waiting they met the leader of the village and he explained the situation more fully and this time it was his own son that would be the sacrifice for the water god.

Easy to say, Kagome did not take that well, not that she did not take the whole sacrifice thing well either but hearing how a father is willingly giving up his own son to a water god or demon or whatever it was, it did not suit well for her.

Touga took the opportunity to groom Kagome again. Kagome sighed and relaxed while her mate groomed her. She had come to get used to these moments and even enjoyed them. She shivered when the brush touched the spot behind her ears, earning a soft growl from her.

Kagome heard Touga chuckled behind her, making her frown. "What's so funny?" Kagome snapped.

She had expected him to stop grooming her but he did not. "Well, koishii, you're quite brash and short tempered but when it comes to grooming you actually enjoy it"

Kagome looked over her shoulder only to glare at Touga who smirked back at her.

"It's not funny Touga!" Kagome muttered. Touga stopped grooming her and put the brush aside and wrapped his arms around her pulling Kagome to him. He heard a gasp escaped from his mate. Buried his face into the crock of her neck. Kagome relaxed in his arms and sighed and tilted her head.

Touga planted kisses on her throat, making Kagome sigh and leaned back against his chest. Kagome reached up behind and grabbed the back of Touga's head. He growled in content and tighten his grip around her, nibbling on her throat.

Kagome would love to let him take her right there and now but they had something to do.

"Touga" Kagome whimpered, trying to get her mate to listen however he had other plans. It had been a while since he had time with Kagome alone, he was no fool to waste it. Kagome gasped when she felt him nibble on her throat making her squirm in his arms. Touga growled making her stop her movements.

Touga moved Kagome making her lay on her back with him hovering over her. Kagome eyes widen but Touga could see and smell her desire for him and without a second thought he claimed her mouth with his and pressed his body down against hers and moved his hips against hers.

Kagome moaned and thrusted her hips upwards, making Touga snap.

Her armor were removed swiftly and before Kagome could react, her kimono were untied.

"Kagome…" Touga growled making her shudder. She could feel her inner beast snap but Kagome struggled to keep control of her beast. Having her beast going out of control was the last thing she needed right now but Touga was making it difficult.

"Touga… we…ah… shouldn't do this now!" Kagome gasped, her mate nibbling on her throat.

Kagome were about to give in to the pleasure when she felt someone were approaching them. "Touga!" Kagome exclaimed pushing him backwards, only to receive a growl as answer from him.

"Seriously, there is someone approaching" Kagome explained. Touga tensed and sniffed in the air and a growl were vibrating through him.

Displeasured, Touga moved her kimono back in place and sat back up, however he did not let Kagome move away from him. His arms wrapped around her in a firm grip. Kagome sighed but she were not happy either. They had finally had some time alone and now they were interrupted by someone. Faintly Kagome wondered if it was Inuyasha who were so stupid to interrupt them.

It wasn't Inuyasha who come, instead it was Shippo.

"Hey, it is time, the villagers and the head of the village are leaving the village with the child which would be sacrifice to the water god. "  
Touga got up, pulling Kagome back up to her feet and they hurried after the kit towards the lake were they supposedly to meet with this so called water god.

Line break

Kagome growled, annoyed by the creature that had appeared from the water.

Taking her bow and notched an arrow with shadows, Kagome took aim and shoot the arrow.

Inuyasha had drawn his Shitsukoisaiga and slashed the demon however the demon had summoned his trident and created heavy rain and storm, making it difficult for everyone in the battle.

Kagome frowned, she had not sensed a jewel shard from the demon which made her worried how this demon had managed to overpower the real water god? And where were the real water god anyway?

Touga draw Tetsusaiga

"KAZE NO KIZU" The water demon took a hit from the wind scar and growled in anger towards the daiyoukai.

"We need to find the real water god!" Miroku said, he and Sango were having difficult to keep standing in the storm. Inuyasha, Kagome and Touga had more easier to remain standing without falling in the storm.

Shipp were with Kirara, holding onto the cat demon for his life to not fly away in the storm.

Kagome were about to retort when a couple of fish coming up to the surface of the lake.

"Who are you?"

"We served the real water god" One of them answered

"Till that demon captured her and took her trident and started to rule and demand sacrifice from the humans."

"Do you know where he imprisoned her?" Touga asked. He did not enjoy this weather. Glancing at his son and Kagome, he could figure they did not either.

"He imprisoned her at that rock over there" one of the fishes pointed their fin.

Miroku and Sango headed towards the rock and to their surprise they saw a very small human were prisoned.

"Well, you're a beauty but you are…so small… I have never tried something like this before but I will do my best"

Kagome heard the sound of a smack and glanced over her shoulder to see Sango glaring at the monk, her face red as tomato.

"Kagome sighed and shook her head "Why I am not surprised?"

Suddenly a tentacle from the water appeared and wrapped around Kagome and pulled her down into the water.

"KAGOME!" Touga called out to her trying to get her but failed she disappeared into the dark water.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed and looked around. He headed to Miroku and Sango and saw them freed the water god.

"Without my trident I can't do anything to help you to save your friend sorry" the mini human said looking down at the lake.

"It's not your fault my dear, we will manage, however we do need to figure where the demon is hiding and where lady Kagome is being held."

"Right"

The water god pointed straight out at the lake.

"In the middle of the lake is a shrine where I usual reside, I have no doubt he would be there and keep your friend there as well." She said looking at Touga with a firm look.

"Well how do we get there then?" Inuyasha asked frustrated. The water demon had pushed his patient to its limits and taking the wench from them was the last straw.

"Typical she would be the one the enemy would take. Why not take Shippo, the monk or even Sango? Why must it be always the wench?!" Inuyasha muttered angrily and did not look where he was going or saw the rock on the ground. His feet slipped on the rock making him fall.

SPLASH

Everyone looked into the water seeing Inuyasha sitting there sulking.

"Really? I thought you knew better than to walk without looking where you put your feet at"

Touga said amused, earning a glare from his son.

"We should hurry, who knows what that demon will do to Kagome" Sango said, worried about the female hanyou.

Touga growled, he would tear that demon into pieces if he had so much moved her hair in the wrong way. The others heard the growl and silently prayed a small prey for the soon-to-be dead demon for even taking Kagome.

No one crossed Inu taisho and even dared to kidnap his mate and thought he would be able to get away with it.

/

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw she were residing in a shrine. Looking around she saw the demon who pretended to be the water god sitting in front of her, watching her.

Kagome did not like the kind of look she were receiving from him. Sitting trying, Kagome tried to move but only to feel something were restraining her body from moving at least from getting up on her feet.

"You won't be able to free from my grip on you, I will slowly devour you and take your power for myself and then I will destroy your friends"  
The demon said in a cold and emotionless voice, making Kagome flinch hearing him speak.

"As if I let someone like you kill me, just watch I will get out of your grip and I will destroy you!"

Kagome felt her inner beast growled and got restless, her hackles rising. Kagome snarled and forced herself to reach Kuraisuta to shoot the demon but her inner demon snarled in protest wanting to destroy the demon by her own claws.

That felt very tempting to do actually.

Ignoring the hum from Kuraisuta Kagome growled and created shadows, slowly dancing around her, waiting for her to unleash them.

The demon smirked, seeing her getting worked up, ready to shred him to pieces. It amused him greatly.

"Do tell…what can a hanyou do to me, a whole demon?" He taunted her, only to piss her off even more. Kagome eyes narrowed flashing in color. She felt the restraint tried to keep her from moving but a sarcastic smile appeared on her face and she broke free from the bond and unleashed her shadows on the demon.

"DIE!" Kagome screamed and let her shadows head straight to him to go through him. She reached up one hand.

"Shadow claws!" She called out, the shadows hit their target or so she thought it had. The demon had managed to remove itself from his place and dodged the attack from the furious hanyou. The attack had hit the wall and made the shrine shaking.

"You fool! Your attack hit one of wall that kept up the shrine, it will fall down upon us"  
Kagome smirked "Well, then it's time for me to take my leave then" With that, Kagome sprinted out, leaving the other demon alone in the shrine that was about to crash down on him.

Kagome jumped into the water to avoid the falling parts. Resurfacing from the water, Kagome watched how the temple collapsed and nothing were standing. Kagome started to swim towards the land when the demon jumped out from the remains of the temple.

"Do you really think you will be able to get away from me, your damn hanyou?!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen seeing the demon unharmed from the collapse of the temple. She had thought it would do something to keep him down at least a little while.

Bracing herself for another battle, Kagome used her youkai and got out of the water and landed some rocks. She reached for the bow only to find it missing. "Damn it, the bow must be in the water." Kagome muttered, she sensed the demon approached her and she jumped out of the way to dodge the attack. She focused her youkai into her hands. She will be forced to fight without her bow, not that she complained, she may have been used by now using the bow but she had always been more comfortable to fight with her claws.

She tried to locate the bow, she should be able to find it…There! Kagome felt the power from the bow pulse in the water and she looked at the demon and took an decision.

"Shadow claws"

The shadows strike the demon, sending him flying, giving Kagome an opening to get her bow, diving into the water, Kagome swim to get the bow. Finding it, she resurfaced from the water, only to feel an attack hit her side, sending her flying.

"Did you really think that would be enough to hurt me?! You are nothing but weak hanyou."

Kagome glared and was about to argue when she felt the wind shifted.

"WIND SCAR!"

Kagome heard Touga and went down to the ground to avoid the wind scar. She felt the wind from the attack come quick and hard.

She heard the enemy scream in agony, being hit by the wind scar.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Touga landed beside her, worried about her.

Kagome scowled "What took your guys so long?" Kagome demanded. Touga smiled "Sorry dear, we found the real water god and set her free from her prison. "  
Kagome nodded, she saw Sango and Miroku coming Inuyasha were heading for the demon to finish him.

"Sorry, we found the real water god and set her free however unless we can get back her trident she won't be much of help to us to take down the demon" Touga explained. Kagome shook her head.

"I see, well then this have gone long enough and the demon does not have a shikon shard so there is no need for us to keep waste time on it."

Touga nodded "Right and it seems my son have it under control"

Kagome saw Inuyasha give the final blow to the demon and it turned into ashes and disappeared with the wind.

The trident landed on a rock, the small water god went for it and made it smaller and lifted it up pointing the trident up to the sky.

"May this storm come to an end" She called out and just like that, the heavy rain and the wind stopped and the clouds disappeared, making the stars and the moon shine down upon them.

/

The group found themselves being thanked by the villagers, Kagome along with Inuyasha felt rather awkward, not being used to being thanked by humans. Usual the human hated hanyou and wasted their breathes to speak spitefully and hateful words towards them.

"Keh, whatever. Let's go already, we can't waste any more time here, we need to focus to find the shards before Naraku does."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, typical Inuyasha being his usual grumpy person.

Well at least this is over and we can continue forward on our journey" Miroku said cheerfully.

With that the group left the small village and headed out, hoping to find more jewel shards.

 **TBC**

 _Isn't it wonderful when school take up much of your time and you can't focus on writing chapters to a story? I hope you like it and I am sorry for the late update. I have been quite busy since last time I updated._

 _Please R &R people it's encouraging when I see reviews and you like the story._


	17. Chapter 17

**Kagome's life as an Inu Hanyou Miko**

 **Chapter 17**

 **A disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha**

The group had entered a forest and for some reason, Inuyasha and Touga were twitching and was tense, which did not go unnoticed by the others.

"What's up with you anyway? You're acting like you expect a demon to appear and attack us any second," Kagome said, eyeing the two dog demons with a suspicious look.

Touga winced. He should have known better. He hadn't thought Kagome would notice his tension, he understood if she had only noticed Inuyasha, who is quite young, but he had no reason, he was older and much more experience and know better than letting his emotions or worries show. If Sesshomaru had been here he would point that out, in his own rude way of course.

Touga was rather happy that his oldest son was not with them at the moment. Not only for his own sake, but Sesshomaru would have pick was a fight with Inuyasha and Kagome and that were the last thing Touga needed at the moment.

"I am fine Koishii, stop worrying there is nothing to be concerned."

Kagome glared at the elder demon with a determined look. She knew he was hiding something and she would find out no matter what.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Naraku was plotting, nothing new there. However, he was getting frustrated. He hadn't expected the lord demon of the south would be interesting in the Shikon shards. He knew that the son Ryou had confronted his half-sister and demanded she would give the shikon no tama to their father.

Naraku frowned. The lord of South was just as dangerous as dog demon, Touga the lord of west. They were on similar plan of power, however Naraku was no fool. The dog general was not feared by everyone for no reason. That he had actually mated with that hanyou miko woman was quite a shock to him, however Naraku was certain he could use that to his advantage.

"It seems Kikyo have been brought back to life master" Naraku raised an eyebrow at this news. "When?"

"Few weeks ago, it seems she is wandering or hiding somewhere"

Naraku smiled a cruel smile

"Find her and bring her to me, she can be useful to me"

The person who kneeled in front of Naraku bowed.

"As you wish"

The demon disappeared, leaving his master alone.

"I have a job for you, Kagura"

A woman with black hair and red eyes, wearing a kimono and had a fan in her hand, hiding her face behind it.

"What is your wish master?"

"It's time for you to get acquainted with Inuyasha and his group. I want the hanyou miko to be brought to me alive. She has something I need"  
"Shikon shards?" Kagura asked slyly, knowing she was right when her master chuckled.

"You're a sly one, but I expect nothing of my reincarnation. I expect you will be successful in this mission or I will be forced to punish you," Naraku said cruelly making Kagura shiver in fear.

You couldn't know what her master would do when he felt the need to punish someone. He was unpredictable and held no mercy to those who failed him.

"I will not fail you master. I will bring the miko to you as you wish"  
With that Kagura left the man alone with his plan.

/

The sun was shining, but there was no peace, not for one demon by the name of Ryou. He had just come back to the palace in south to report to his father and inform that he had delivered his father's message to his half-sister, not that Ryou saw Kagome as a sister at all. She was a hanyou, a shame of his family, how his father had actually taken another woman in bed when he had his mate, was a mystery for him.

Ryou remembered when his mother had found out about it. She was enraged. She demanded her mate would kill the human whore, but his father did not, so she had asked him to company him along with some of their best guards to slaughter the whore and the children his father had created with the human.

He remembered the fight well. The oldest had put up quite a fight and had actually been able to keep up with Ryou for a while, at least for so long to give his sisters chance to save their youngest sibling, Kagome.

His mother had taken pleasure in to kill their mother in front of the youngest. That day was the first time Ryou learned to fear his mother and to not make her angry.

Since he was not stupid to want to receive her wrap when she is angry.

Briefly, he wondered if mother had ever forgiven his father for his actions.

"Already home brother?" A female voice spoke softly. Ryou looked up and saw his sister, Emi standing not too far from him. Watching him with her mystery look. She had silver gray eyes, her long raven hair flowed down to her waist when she let it down and not put it up in different hairstyle.

Just like her name meant, beautiful blessing, Emi was a blessing. When she was born, not too long after the slaughter of the human whore and her children his mother calmed down and turned her attention to the girl. She had finally gotten a girl whom she could spoil as much as she had done with Ryou.

Emi was truly his sister, and Ryou was content with that.

"I am sister dear, have mother stopped to play dress up with you now?" Ryou asked, grinning.

Emi pouted and walked up to her brother and punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"No, she is in a meeting with our father and the council. I wanted to welcome you home."

Ryou smiled "Thank you sis," with a pat on her shoulder as he left her alone in the hall.  
"Oh brother… what is that brought such pain, rage and hate to you and mother? What did our father do to make you and mother suffer?"

Emi did not know about Kagome and Ryou and their father had made sure she would not find out. Their mother would not let her daughter find out and pretended she did not know.

 _I just hope whatever is plaguing you all will go away, I do not like when I have this feeling something is wrong and something bad will happen to our family._

Emmy walked out of the hall, heading back to her room, her mother would come to her after the meeting.

/

Back to Kagome and the others, the group had taken a break to get something to eat. It was peaceful and quiet when suddenly the strength of the wind picked and gotten stronger.

"This is not normal wind, something or someone is controlling the wind."

Kagome tilted her head, trying to locate or find any malevolence presence nearby.

"Someone is approaching rapidly," Sango said, preparing for battle. Everyone tensed. Kagome did not sense a Shikon shard so it was something else and it was not her brother or father. She would have not been surprised if it had been them, but knowing her brother and father was shadow wielder, they would not be able to control the wind, not like this.

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw a figure come flying towards them. She could tell there was only one person at least, but she would not put down her guard. If that person worked for Naraku there was no telling what the person or demon could do.

The woman stood up on the giant feather and looked down at them, her face hidden by the fan.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, Kagome inwardly sighed. Typical Inuyasha to burst out like that.

"My name is Kagura and I am here with a purpose… to destroy you!," She moved her fan in a swift motion and send a strong burst of wind towards them. Shippo yelped and grabbed onto Miroku's robes to not fly away. Kirara transformed into her bigger form to not keep from be blown away as well. Kagome raised an arm to protect her face so she could see at least something.

She felt herself being moved backwards and inwardly cursed and forced youki into her legs to keep her steady on the ground.

Even Inuyasha was having trouble, Touga was not that much fazed by the wind. Touga drew Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu" the attack from the demon sword neutralized the wind attack from Kagura who smirked.

"Well, well… you're truly as powerful as they say you are, Inu Taisho," Kagura said not fazed by the glares from the group.

"Are you working for Naraku?," Sango asked, only to see the smirk widen.

"Correct, hunter and there is one of you that got a special invitation to my master"

Kagome tensed, not liking what the woman had just said.

"IF you think any of us would go with someone like you, then you must be stupider than you look, there is no way we would do that."

Kagura shook her head sadly and raised her fan for another attack. "Then I guess I have to take that person by force since you are unwilling to hand her over."  
Another attack strikes them, but the wind was even stronger than the first one. Kagome clenched her eyes shut. She needed to relay on her other senses to make sure the enemy would not get to her.

They all knew Naraku was after the jewel shards so the logical answer to "Who, " he wanted Kagura to bring to him was clear to everyone.

She heard Miroku started to chant something, she tried to ignore him chanting, but then she felt a presence and without a hesitation, she focused youkai into her claws.

"Shadow claws" claws of shadows slashed the wind, making the wind cease.

Kagura itched and glared at the miko/hanyou with annoying look.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? Very well then I guess I have to be rougher than I first thought I would need to be."

Kagura took something from the sleeve and Kagome eyes widen in horror when she sensed the presence of a jewel shard.

A small demon bird appeared beside Kagura, she wasted no time and fused the shard with the demon bird. The bird started to grow rapidly and got stronger as well. Its eyes turned blood red and turned against them and a high screech from the bird made everyone put their hands over their ears.

Even Touga was affected by the sound.

The bird stopped its screech and dived down to attack them. The group scattered to avoid the bird. Kagome made sure she had Kagura in sight. She did not trust the wind demon to not try anything while the giant bird attacked them and forced their attention from Kagura.

The bird was smarter than they first thought. They tried to lure the giant bird into a trap, but it had sensed something was off and remained high in the sky. The bird spread its wings and black feathers were shut down against them. Feathers usually soft were now hard as steel and when the feathers landed into the ground, the ground shattered by the force of the attack.

Kagome was busy to avoid attacks from the bird she missed Kagura had moved. Shippo who was clinging to her now, saw the wind demon coming towards them.

"Look out!" He called out, Kagome saw the wind demon from the corner of her eye and forced herself to move away. She moved in sideways to make it difficult for Kagura together.

Once more she was grateful for her speed.

Touga had noticed the attack from Kagura, intervened and used the Kaze No Kizu to force the female demon away from his mate. He would not let that bitch get to his mate. He was no fool, he had a brief understanding why Naraku wanted Kagome. She was after all the miko of the Shikon no Tama and thus her ability to sense and locate the shards.

Naraku wanted to use Kagome to find the shards before them.

Too bad, Naraku haven't fully understand what wrap awaits him if he manage to get Kagome.

NO one had pissed Touga off and survived and that would not change anytime soon. He would kill anyone who tried to harm his pack, especially his mate.

Naraku would learn that the hard way it seemed.

TBC

 _A little shorter than the other chapters I know. But consider I have been busy with school, weddings and a lot of other stuff my inspiration to write have been none existence and thus I had some trouble to finish this chapter but I did. I would to thank my beta reader, NaoyukiAkabuke for helping me. I really appreciate it._

 _Please leave a review it will make my day :D_

 _Till next time_


End file.
